La última lucha por el Mundo Digital
by Ashty-1991
Summary: Año 2009, Siete años han pasado desde la derrota de MaloMyostimon, y los Niños Elegidos siguen adelante con sus vidas. No obstante, un nuevo desastre amenaza al Digimundo. Tai y compañía, junto con otros Niños Elegidos de otros universos deberán reestablecer la paz. Incluye personajes de Digimon 01 hasta 04: TAIORA como pareja principal, además de otras, y Epílogo alternativo a 02.
1. 01 Regreso a Casa: Parte Primera

**Hola a todos, y muy buenas noches. Me Presento: Soy Ashty-1991, y aquí les dejo el fic de Digimon titulado "La última batalla por el Mundo Digital". No puedo decir mucho más de ella, sólo que la temática es muy general: habrá romances entre típicos personajes y otros romances más bien..., extraños (ya sabréis todos por qué). También abundara el drama, lo sobrenatural, mucha acción, etc. Vamos..., lo que es una historia equilibrada para todos los gustos. Está catalogado como "Rated M", ya que habrá alguna (o algunas, dependiendo de como me de) escena/s de sexo, algo de lenguaje soez, y esa clase de cosas propias del Rated M. Puede que en un principio os parezca una historia extraña, pero haré todo lo posible para que os encante. Tan sólo dadme un voto de confianza! :) Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, así que os dejo una breve sinopsis, así como la lista de los personajes que aparecerán y sus edades. Espero que os guste, a leer se ha dicho!**

**PD: El primer capítulo me salió enorme (más de 15.000 palabras..., =o), por lo que lo dividí en dos. Subiré la segunda parte para que no os impacientéis!**

* * *

_La Última Lucha por el Mundo Digital_

_Sinopsis: Año 2009, fechas próximas a la Navidad. Siete largos años han transcurrido desde la derrota de MaloMyostimon, y con ello el equilibrio entre los dos mundos ha sido restaurado. Malentendidos, decisiones y sueños han alejado a los Niños Elegidos los unos de los otros, a algunos más de lo que tenían previsto. Sin ser conocedores de la grave situación de la que pende el Mundo Digital, Tai y los demás son tele transportados al Digimundo, donde conocerán a otros Niños Elegidos procedentes de otros… ¿países? ¡No, de otras dimensiones o universos! Sin dar crédito a las palabras que escapaban de la boca de Gennai, las cuatros generaciones de elegidos deberán luchar codo con codo, limar asperezas y resolver sus diferencias con el único fin de erradicar la oscuridad, salvando así los respectivos Mundos, Humanos y Digitales, de los diferentes universos. Todos ellos sabrán de la existencia de la profecía más antigua que envuelve a los Digimon, así también como de la leyenda relacionada con "El Cazador de Datos", un ser que siembra pánico en el Mundo Digital con tal sólo mencionar su nombre. La última lucha por el Digimundo está a punto de comenzar. El reencuentro con viejos aliados y enemigos es inminente…, y también lo son muchas historias de amor, miedo, dolor y, sobre todo, de amistad y auto superación, que irán de la mano con dicha épica batalla. Epílogo de "Digimon Adventure 02" ligeramente diferente, beneficiando así a la mejor pareja que fue y que muchos de nosotros nunca no pudimos ver: Tai y Sora._

* * *

_Personajes y edades (Digimon Adventure- Digimon Adventure 02)_

_Taichi "Tai" Yagami (21 años)_

_Sora Takenouchi (21 años)_

_Yamato "Matt" Ishida (21 años)_

_Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (20 años)_

_Mimi Tachikawa (20 años)_

_Joe Kido (22 años)_

_Takeru "T.K" Takaishi (18 años)_

_Hikari "Kari" Yagami (18 años)_

_Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya (18 años)_

_Yolei Inoue (19 años)_

_Cody Hida (16 años)_

_Ken Ichijouji (18 años)_

* * *

_Personajes y edades (Digimon Tamers/ Digimon 03)_

_Takato Matsuki (17 años)_

_Henry Wong (17 años)_

_Rika Nonaka (17 años)_

_Ryo Akiyama (21 años)_

_Shaochung "Suzie" Wong (13 años)_

_Juri Katou (17 años)_

_Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota (17 años)_

_Kenta Kitagawa (17 años)_

_Ai y Makoto (11 años) _

* * *

_Personajes y edades (Digimon Frontier)_

_Takuya Kanbara (18 años)_

_Zoe Orimoto (18 años)_

_Koji Minamoto (18 años)_

_Junpei "J.P" Shibayama (19 años)_

_Tomoki "Tommy" Himi (15 años)_

_Koichi Kimura (18 años)_

* * *

_Capítulo I: "Regreso a casa: extraños encuentros y sucesos; Parte Primera" _

Llegó a hurgarse los oídos en más de tres ocasiones para aliviar esa sensación. Tanto la presión por la altura como los dichosos ruidos emitidos por el avión hacían que su audición fuese pésima, incluso molesta. Recostado en aquel confortable asiento, hablaba en sueños, zarandeándose de un lado a otro, como si fuese víctima de la peor de las pesadillas.

En efecto, un mal sueño le acechaba: viéndolo todo alrededor suyo de color negro, lo único distinguible eran tres figuras humanas de chicos algo más jóvenes que él, sin contar la suya propia. Todos ellos se sentía cansados y doloridos, mostrando una cara de terror absoluta. Reconoció a Davis entre ellos, pero a los otros dos no les había visto en la vida. A pleno pulmón, le gritaba a su amigo algo, pero ni él mismo ni Davis podían oír aquellas palabras. Era como si fuesen los protagonistas de una película retransmitida en la televisión, como si alguien hubiese pulsado el botón "mute", arrebatándoles el derecho a expresarse libremente. Lo último que recordó ver fue como un fuerte viento, derivado después en una niebla rojiza como las llamas del infierno, soplaba en su dirección, amenazándoles con arrastrarles hasta los confines del lugar en el que se encontrasen, y fue así como, en medio de la oscuridad, surgieron unos ojos amarillentos que les observaba con una expresión malvada y divertida. Seguido de eso, miles de garras carmesís terminaron por aferrarles, inmovilizándolos del todo, y una enorme boca de afilados dientes, surgida de la nada, les engulló por completo, sin cesar en sus carcajadas.

Despertó abruptamente, con miles de gotas de sudor descendiendo de su frente hasta sus pómulos. Su respiración se veía más que agitada, rozando casi lo enfermizo. Con un fino y sedoso pañuelo procedió a secarse, sin quitarse aquel mal sueño de la cabeza, ¿qué podría significar todo aquello? ¿Acaso sería una especie de premonición? ¿Davis y él estaban realmente en peligro? Unas risitas femeninas le distrajeron fácilmente de sus pensamientos. Sin llegar a voltearse del todo, con el rabillo del ojo izquierdo pudo ver a tres mujeres jóvenes, posiblemente de su misma edad y occidentales, observándole con miradas lascivas y de deseo. Iba a empezar a creerse que levantaba verdaderas y fogosas pasiones entre las mujeres. Suspiró por enésima vez desde que se subió al avión, y se llevó las manos hasta su cabello, intentando pensar sin distraerse. Una nueva voz, ésta vez amplificada, le negó su deseo.

_-Atención, señores pasajeros: les informamos que el vuelo con destino Tokio está a punto de efectuar su aterrizaje en escasos minutos en el "Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita". Se ruega a los señores que se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad y que permanezcan en sus respectivos asientos hasta garantizarse la llegada a tierra firme. Esperemos que hayan disfrutado de un vuelo agradable, y el volver a verlos cuando se aliente la ocasión. _-Informó una azafata desde la cabina principal.

-¡Cojonudo ha sido el viaje! ¡Dos aviones que he tenido que tomar, y casi diecisiete largas horas de vuelo…!-ironizó a más no poder, hablando consigo mismo.-Espero que haya merecido la pena…

Esperó a tener una mínima oportunidad para hacerse paso entre la masa de gente y salir cuanto antes del ya inmovilizado avión. Tras salir de la Terminal Uno, con tan sólo una vieja mochila de deporte colgada al hombro y una guitarra eléctrica a sus espaldas, se dispuso a entrar definitivamente en Japón, el país que lo vio nacer. Al entregar su documentación para que le dejasen salir del aeropuerto, el encargado de dicha labor no pudo evitar mirar el pasaporte más de una vez, al igual que al él, ¡jamás había visto a un japonés bronceado! No se sorprendió, ni tan siquiera le molestó, pero se limitó a hacer rodar sus ojos, en señal de aburrimiento, y por fin, le dejó pasar.

El nostálgico frío invernal le abrió los poros de la piel. A día 22 de Diciembre del año 2009, Tokio contaba con la friolera temperatura de cinco grados, y tan sólo eran las ocho de la tarde. Por la noche el tiempo refrescaría mucho más. Mientras fumaba lenta y tranquilamente un cigarrillo, observó que una Harley-Davidson V-Rod Muscle 2009, de color azabache, reposaba a pocos metros de él, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer había conseguido trasladarla, como él demandó. Tras acercarse a aquella belleza de dos ruedas, o "Su niña del alma", como él la denominaba, pareció escuchar como la sangre y hormonas de las mujeres que se encontraban alrededor suyo hervían.

Era un verdadero Casanova, vestido con una cazadora de cuero negra, muy propia de los moteros, unos simples y viejos pantalones vaqueros de Levi´s Strauss, unas botas Hebo Hick Pro, ideales para conducir una moto, negras y con los detalles en un color grisáceo-plateado, una simple pero motivadora camiseta del grupo "Scorpions", caracterizada por el dibujo de un escorpión plateado en su parte delantera, la única visible. Por último, resaltaban unos guantes moteros, de cuero negro y con la zona de los dedos cortadas, así como unas gafas de sol Ray-Ban plateadas, accesorio que se quitó rápidamente. Al mostrar aquella mirada penetrante y muy varonil, sumada a una barba de tres días y un tono semi-bronceado de piel, las chicas de sus alrededores terminaron por derretirse ante sus encantos masculinos. Ignorando esos suspiros, propios de unas adolescentes, de su mochila deportiva sacó un casco que cubrió su cabeza y protegió sus ojos de cualquier peligro, y subió a la moto. Tras girar la llave, un rugido ensordecedor indicó que el motor tenía gana de divertirse, y tras meter la primera marcha, el vehículo aceleró a gran velocidad, dejando el aeropuerto y las miradas femeninas atrás y partiendo al lugar de interés, ¿su destino? Ningún otro que Odaiba.

Pese al paso de los años, aquella isla artificial que conectaba con Tokio seguía quedando plasmada en su cabeza. Se la conocía como la palma de su propia mano, o casi toda ella si exceptuaba las nuevas remodelaciones, más bien pocas, a las que había sido sometida. Tras casi una larga hora de recorrido, estacionó su vehículo en frente del enorme bloque de edificios, donde el piso de la familia se encontraba, o eso esperaba. Los ojos se le humedecieron a más no poder: no llegó a pensar que volvería. Mientras subía al sexto piso por ascensor, consultó la hora en su rólex plateado: faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve de la noche. Era la hora perfecta, y era ahora o nunca. Llamó a la puerta de manera breve pero sonora, después de unos segundos de meditación. Nada, nadie abría la puerta. Volvió a llamar, ésta vez de manera más continua y fuerte, y el mecanismo del pomo abriéndose dentro de la casa le tranquilizó, pero también causó un ligero tembleque en sus piernas. El semblante de una mujer que vivía la primera mitad de sus cuatro décadas de edad, de cabello castaño, discretamente teñido por la presencia de leves hebras canosas y ojos del color de chocolate, acompañados por alguna que otra arruga surcando su rostro, sostenía un cartón de leche y se mostraba confuso ante el joven, que sonreía tiernamente y la miraba de forma curiosa, como estudiándola después de tantos años.

-Lo siento, pero no queremos nada, joven. Lamento mucho que haya venido por nada. Pruebe suerte con el resto de los vecinos.-dijo la mujer, confundiéndole con alguna especie de vendedor a domicilio.

Aquello era lógico: verle llegar con una bolsa de deporte rancia y vieja, y precisamente a esas horas de la noche…, no le ayudaba mucho a explicarse, la verdad. La puerta se fue cerrando lentamente ante sus narices, pero antes de que eso llegase a ocurrir, interpuso su mano, quedando ésta entre la puerta y el marco de la misma.

-Mamá…, soy yo…-susurró él, mientras se revolvía el pelo con ambas manos, debido a que el casco de la moto se lo había aplastado.

Perdiendo fuerzas en su mano derecha, la mujer dejó caer la caja de leche, y el líquido blanco entró en contacto con la madera del suelo. Igual de pálida se quedó ella. Le daba la impresión de haber visto un fantasma que creyó haber dejado atrás hará ya mucho tiempo. El silencio gobernó durante unos instantes, y ambos llegaron a sentir como el corazón del otro latía con suma rapidez y como la ausencia de ruido parecía cortar el propio aire que respiraban. Fue ella la que intentó reaccionar en primer lugar, o si no el silencio la mataría de un paro cardíaco.

-¿Taichi…?- preguntó ella, sin perder el asombro.-Tai, hijo mío, ¿eres tú de verdad…?- volvió a preguntar, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas, ¿acaso aquel hombre, porque eso era.., un hombre, era su hijo mayor?.

Observó detenidamente algunos que otros rasgos de su muy inesperada e impensable visita: el mismo cabello, castaño y alborotado, tal y como cuando era un niño, y esos ojos achocolatados y de mirada más bien triste, que lucían igual de derrotados que la última que le vio. Sin embargo, sus ojos ahora representaban una felicidad inmensa, oculta tras una fina capa de lágrimas y de miradas acuosas. Yuuko, la matriarca y ama de casa de la Familia Yagami, dejó escapar también varias lágrimas de felicidad y Tai, sin pensarlo dos veces, posó rápidamente la guitarra, la mochila y el casco de su moto en el suelo y abrazó fuerte y dulcemente a su madre, otorgándole ella el mismo deseo. Ambos, madre e hijo, se vieron envueltos en el más efusivo, tierno y deseado de los abrazos que se habían dedicado el uno al otro en toda su vida. Con una de sus finas manos, Yuuko hizo descender la cabeza de su hijo, llenando su cabello y su cara de innumerables besos. Taichi, por su parte, le dio tal beso en su pómulo izquierdo que estuvo a punto de comérselo. Se secaron las lágrimas mutuamente, cual pareja de enamorados, y se dedicaron una dulce e iluminadora sonrisa. Una vez más, su madre llevó sus manos al rostro de su hijo, y con una de ellas acarició la fuerte barbilla de su hijo. Le costaba mucho mirarle a los ojos. No era por ningún motivo en especial, salvo porque era mucho más alto que ella, puede que incluso lo fuese más que su propio padre, el cual casi rozaba el metro ochenta de estatura.

-No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto a casa…-murmuró Yuuko, acariciando cada zona de la cara de Tai. Aquella sonrisa que mostraba su madre parecía no querer irse nunca.-Que guapo estás, hijo…, te has convertido en todo un hombre…-confesó ella, con el típico amor de madre, mientras se fijaba en aquella fina y raspante barba, el bronceado de su piel y su cuerpo robusto y alto.

-¡Tú sí que estás guapa, mamá!-dijo Tai, con el típico énfasis que solía poner a las cosas cuando era niño.

-¡Exagerado!-exclamó su madre, riendo.-Anda, no te quedes en la entrada, ¡te vas constipar! ¡Entra, que ésta será siempre tu casa!-le animó ella a entrar.

Rápido como una bala, el joven Yagami recogió todas sus pertenencias y oyó como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. De repente, una atmósfera de nostalgia le invadió. Aquellas cuatros paredes le habían visto crecer, habían sido presentes de sus alegrías y tormentos, de su paso de niño a adolescente. Por unos segundos, la mirada de Tai se posó en el despacho de su padre: allí fue donde, gracias a un simple ordenador, entró en el mismísimo Internet y junto con la ayuda de Matt, el mejor de sus mejores amigos, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon consiguieron compatibilizar su ADN, dando lugar al majestuoso Omnimon, derrotando así a Diaboromon, el Digimon causante de todo el colapso de las redes informáticas. Había vivido muchísimas cosas en aquel lugar, en su casa…, y un pálpito en su pecho le dijo que seguiría siendo así. No tenía pensado volver a irse, a no ser que la situación lo requiriese. Tai Yagami, el Líder de los primeros Niños Elegidos y portador del Valor, había regresado a su hogar.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que escuchaba aquella canción en su I-pod. "Endless Rain" de X-Japan. Aquella canción siempre, estuviese alegre o triste, conseguía hacerla llorar como una recién nacida, pero esa vez se controló. No deseaba que nadie la viese llorando en plena calle. Mientras agitaba su cabeza al ritmo de las notas musicales, un fino mechón pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre su frente. Sin darle mucha importancia, se lo recolocó en su recto y fino flequillo. A sus diecisiete años de edad, Rika Nonaka era una chica especialmente atractiva, casi esculpida por los dioses. Su cabello, anaranjado y ardiente como el fuego que representaba su carácter, iba atado, mediante un fino lazo azul de seda, con un fuerte moño sobre su cabeza, similar a una piña pero que, sin duda, la hacían estar muy guapa y sexy. Vestía de manera bastante informal: Una sudadera, bien gruesa, y negra obviamente, con capucha. Bajo esa polera, hallábase una fina camiseta, que dejaba a la imaginación sus encantos como mujer, amarilla con un dibujo estampado del Ying-Yang, en honor a su compañera Digimon, Renamon. Mostraba también unos cuidados pantalones vaqueros y unas deportivas de la marca DC, de colores blancos y azules marinos, con el logotipo de la compañía en rojo y los cordones de tonalidades azules marinas. Sus uñas iban pulcramente pintadas con un esmalte violeta suave, para poder resaltar así el color bastante inusual de sus ojos. Aquello no eran dos simples ojos, sino dos bellísimos orbes de la propia sensualidad hechos realidad. Cualquier persona, fuese hombre o mujer, quedaba embelesada ante su mirada de tonalidad dulce.

Sin embargo, lo único que tenía Rika de dulce en aquella mirada era el color: una tristeza antinatural convivía con ella en perfecta desarmonía, ¿por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía, o no lo quería saber. Yendo a cinco suspiros por minuto, consultó la pantalla de su BlackBerry y miró la hora: sus amigos se volvían a retrasar. Sacó de sus bolsillos un paquete de tabaco y se encendió un cigarrillo. Mientras aspiraba lenta y cortamente de aquel filtro, expulsó el humo por sus orificios nasales. Al ver como sus amigos se acercaban al punto de encuentro, en la zona oeste del Barrio de Shinjuku, "La Reina Digimon" tuvo unas ganas inmensas de aplaudir irónicamente ante la tardanza de sus amigos, pero se contuvo. Conoció inmediatamente a las cuatro personas con las que había acordado la quedada: Takato, que iba vestido con un jersey de cuello alto azul, unos pantalones guerrilleros marrones y unas deportivas blancas; Henry, con un jersey verde y de cuello en "V", pantalones negros y botas de nieve; Juri, con un jersey rojizo y regordete, una fina cazadora beige, pantalones vaqueros y unas deportivas. Por último, Ryo Akiyama, conocido como "El Rey Digimon", o como ella lo llamaba, "Akiyama" o "¡Eh, tú!", vestía una vieja cazadora de cuero marrón, una camiseta totalmente blanca, pantalones vaqueros, algo rotos por la parte de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas deportivas DC totalmente marrones. Verle allí hizo que su estómago se revolviese del asco o de la incomodidad que suponía el tenerle tan cerca. La voz de Takato le distrajo de sus pensamientos, muy centrados en asesinar a alguien.

-¡Perdona el retraso, Rika! A Henry se le olvidaron las entradas en casa, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Todavía nos queda media hora hasta que la película comience, así que podríamos aprovechar para tomar algo los cinco, para hacer un poco de tiempo, ¿te parece bien la idea?- preguntó el joven Matsuki, irradiando un brillo de emoción en sus ojos ante la idea de que en menos de media hora acudirían a la reproducción de "Terminator IV: Salvation".

-¿Qué hace "él" aquí?-preguntó fríamente la pelirroja, señalando con un meneo de cabeza a Ryo.

-Por favor, chicos…-se colocó Henry entre ellos.-No vayáis a empezar otra vez…-dijo, intentando conseguir una tregua entre ellos dos.

-Ryo también es nuestro amigo, Rika, y si ha pagado su entrada…, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a venir con nosotros.-susurró algo entrecortada Juri, sabiendo que dentro de poco comenzarían las hostilidades.

-¡No os molestéis, chicos!-exclamó tranquilamente el Tamer de Cyberdramon. Ver como Rika, fría e indiferente al tema, daba una tranquila calada al cigarrillo le exasperó del todo.- ¿No veis que no lo entiende? Es una cabeza hueca.-dijo él, dándole la espalda a Rika.

Aquello sí que la irritó hasta mucho más de sus propios límites. Frunciendo su entrecejo de manera exagerada, tiró su cigarrillo al suelo, le plantó cara a Ryo y le propinó una señora bofetada, pudiendo ser perfectamente escuchada en todo Japón. El golpeado se llevó la mano izquierda a su mejilla adolorida, mientras que Juri se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida ante la reacción de Rika. Takato y Henry, los dos grandes amigos de la pelirroja, permanecieron boquiabiertos, tan exageradamente que por poco se parten la boca del susto. Rika, mirando a Ryo con cara de muy pocos amigos, retomó la palabra.

-¡Eres una completa basura, Akiyama!-expresó sumamente ofendida.- ¿CÓMO PUEDES TENER LA POCA VERGÜENZA DE ESTAR TRANQUILO, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HICISTE?-gritó ella más y más, desatando un carácter mucho más rudo del que sus amigos conocían.-Que te quede una cosa bien clara: no voy a montar un espectáculo mayor porque no quiero que mis amigos se sientas aún más incómodos, pero tú para mí eres un cero a la izquierda, y pienso ignorarte en todo lo que pueda.-en ese mismo instante, reprimió la necesidad de ponerse a llorar. No quería mostrarse débil y humillada ante Ryo.-Tú para mí ya no existes, ¿te ha quedado claro?- preguntó ella, a la par que chasqueaba los dedos.

Ni tan siquiera esperó a recibir una respuesta, y dirigió sus pasos hacia el centro comercial donde verían la película. Los demás la siguieron, totalmente callados ante la escena protagonizada por Rika. Hasta la llegada al centro comercial, el grupo permaneció dividido en dos grupos: las chicas, Rika y Juri, por un lado y los chicos, Takato, Henry y Ryo por el otro. Ante la presencia de su única amiga, femeninamente hablando, la joven Nonaka se rindió, y dejó escapar más de una amarga lágrima, cargadas de rabia, dolor y odio. Cierto era que Rika y Ryo se habían empezado a interesar el uno por el otro desde hacía más bien poco tiempo, y ambos acordaron la idea de establecer una cita, dejando que la magia del momento hiciese el resto de la labor. Empero, por mucho que Rika esperaba, Ryo jamás aparecía. El joven siempre se excusaba con que el trabajo le tenía absorbido, y ella, como una buena idiota, le concedía otra oportunidad, pero volvía a repetirse el mismo acontecimiento. Un mal día, Rika se hartó, gracias a los plantones de Ryo. En ese momento llegó a sentirse increíblemente estúpida, tras haber pasado horas y horas alisándose el cabello, acicalándose y escogiendo la ropa adecuada para gustarle a su "príncipe azul", como también de las horas que se pasó llorando por las noches. Pero eso se había acabado, se dijo a sí misma. Había llegado el momento de olvidarse durante un tiempo de las relaciones, pues ella podría tener a cualquier muchacho comiendo de la palma de su mano en una discoteca, y así acostarse con ese individuo esa misma noche, tal y como llevaba haciendo unos años. Esa fue la decisión final de Rika, no obstante, sentía como si corazón se hubiese hecho trizas. Lo que ella no sabía es que, en poquísimo tiempo, el amor le concedería una segunda oportunidad, y con una persona que hasta el momento desconocía.

* * *

Rebañó el pan una vez más en el ramen preparado por su madre. Yuuko sólo podía sonreír al ver que su hijo no había perdido el apetito con el paso de los años. Tras acabar con la cena, la mujer preparó el café colombiano que su hijo le había traído de uno de sus numerosos viajes. Una suculenta sensación explotó en las papilas gustativas de la señora Yagami. Aquel café era excelente. Mientras agregaba un poco de azúcar al brebaje, le preguntó miles de cosas a su querido Tai.

-¿Y cómo que te dio por viajar tanto? Nos has tenido a todos con el corazón en un puño, especialmente a Kari y a Sora.- dijo algo triste su madre.

Aquel último nombre resonó en su cabeza, y un pinchazo se pronunció en su pecho. De seguro que su madre sabía a ciencia cierta que su partida tuvo que ver con ella. Sin poder evitarlo, los dolorosos recuerdos pasados se presentaron en su cabeza, como una diapositiva en un largometraje.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Tres días habían pasado desde la derrota de MaloMyostimon, y la paz había regresado tanto a su mundo como al Mundo Digital. Era mediodía, y Taichi se encontraba en plena calle, sin nada interesante que poder hacer. Los Digimon habían sido devueltos a su mundo, y, para colmo de él, Sora y Matt habían comenzado una relación, siendo él "la alcahueta", una especie de celestina que los había unido. Su mejor amigo era conocedor de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, pero eso no supuso un impedimento para que Tai tirase la toalla de esa manera. Por supuesto que él también quería a Sora, pero él intuía que ella no quería nada con él, salvo la mejor de las amistades. Verles juntos le mataba por dentro, pero más le mataba el no poder hacer nada. Tener a Sora tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos era el peor de los males. Sentado en un banco, y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, notó como una figura le observaba a escasamente medio metro de distancia. Al levantar la cabeza, la vio sonriente._

_-¡Hola, Tai!-dijo Sora, sumamente feliz._

_-Hola.-le contestó él, forzando una sonrisa. Quería apartarla la mirada, pero se veía incapaz. La veía divinamente hermosa con ese jersey rojo de cuello alto, a juego con su cabello y el color de sus ojos, y con esos pantalones vaqueros que resaltaban unas bonitas piernas y un buen…, trasero._

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado._

_-Nada. Tan sólo necesitaba pensar, y en casa me estaba asfixiando.-confesó Tai, levantándose instantáneamente y dándola la espalda durante unos segundos. Volteó para verla de nuevo.-Esto, ¿qué tal te va con Matt…?-la pregunta del millón de yenes, que dudó por unos instantes en sacarla a la luz._

_-La verdad es que muy bien.-dijo Sora, sonriendo.-Nunca pensé que me atrevería a confesarle lo que sentía por él…, pero gracias a ti tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo.-se levantó ella también, y le envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.-El emblema del Valor te viene como anillo al dedo. No sólo eres capaz de resaltar tu valor, sino que también sabes infundirlo a los demás para que luchen por lo que creen. Eso te honra, Tai, y por eso siempre serás mi mejor amigo…, pase lo que pase.-susurró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él._

_Su mejor amigo…, aquella confesión le dolió más que nunca. Puede que en el pasado se hubiese conformado con esa respuesta, pero no se podía decir que era eso lo que quería oír. Un fuerte dolor se generó en su corazón, como si éste fuese de cristal y alguien, de un fuerte golpe con un imponente martillo, lo hubiese destruido en miles de pedazos. Sin ser demasiado brusco, alejó a Sora de su contacto._

_-Sora, yo…- calló durante unos segundos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y se sentiría el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra en cuanto acabase la frase.-…, te quiero…- murmuró él y, para sorpresa de él, ella le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla._

_-Yo también te quiero, Tai. Los buenos amigos se quieren mutuamente.-respondió la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa._

_-No…, no te quiero de esa manera…-confesó Tai, a lo que Sora arqueó una ceja, a modo de confusión.-Yo…, también esto fulminantemente enamorado de ti…, desde hace mucho tiempo…_

_La respuesta dada por el del abultado cabello marrón la hizo empalidecer. Era precisamente lo que hubiese deseado oír en el pasado, pero…, para desgracia de ella, y mucho más para él, ya era demasiado tarde._

_-¿A qué viene esto, Tai?-preguntó Sora, de manera seca, casi enfadada._

_-Llevo años intentando sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para poder expresarte que hacia ti, además de una preciosa amistad…, me une algo más, y…, parece que a ti también el emblema del Amor te viene que ni pintado…, porque has conseguido que esté locamente enamorado de ti…-dijo el de pelo castaño, en un susurro cálido y esbozando una sonrisa._

_-Tai…, lo lamento mucho, pero…, los sentimientos de una tercera persona están también en juego. Yo quiero mucho a Matt, y sé que tú también, ¡eres su mejor amigo, y él el tuyo! ¿De verdad vas a ser tan retorcido…?- le preguntó la chica, a lo que él desvió su mirada de la de ella.- ¿Sabes una cosa…? Hubo un momento en el que estuve enamorada a más no poder de ti…, pero tú no parecías enterarte de ello y…, poco a poco también empecé a ver con buenos ojos a Matt. Tú fuiste quien me dio el empujón necesario para que lo nuestro funcionase, y también fuiste tú el que perdió su oportunidad. Lo siento mucho, Tai.-dijo Sora, siendo ella la que desvió la mirada en ese momento._

_-Matt lo sabía…, lo de que tú me gustabas…, y no le guardo rencor, ni nada por el estilo. Uno no decide de quién se enamora…, sino…, todo sería mucho más fácil, ¿no crees...?- no hubo respuesta. Los dos se envolvieron en un silencio bastante incómodo. Tai decidió romper el hielo, y agarró firmemente los hombros de Sora, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros, y mirándose fijamente a los ojos como dos búhos._

_-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- preguntó la pelirroja, sonrojada y en un estado casi iracundo._

_-Sora…, mírame a los ojos…, y dime que no me quieres. Sólo así me iré por donde he venido.-dijo Tai, totalmente serio._

_-Tai, yo…-las palabras se le atragantaron durante unos segundos, y carraspeó sin remedio.-…, no te quiero.-comunicó Sora._

_-Me has mirado a la nariz, ¡eso no vale!-se enfadó él, notando como la mujer a la que más quería, a excepción de su madre y su hermana, se liberaba de su atadura._

_-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡A veces eres tan inmaduro…! Hazte un favor, y madura de una vez, Tai.-dijo ella, alejándose y partiendo rumbo a su casa._

_-No, Sora, ¡madura tú! Deberías agradecer que puedas estar con Matt, porque si por tu actitud cobarde fuese estarías más sola que la una, ¿sabes qué es lo que pienso? Que estás con él por despecho, pero lo que verdad deseas es estar conmigo.-soltó de manera tan sencilla aquellas palabras. Por unos instantes, llegó a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. Era totalmente cierto que era un inmaduro._

_Aquellas palabras la sentaron como si la hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada encima. Frenó su caminata, y cerró fuertemente sus puños, tanto incluso que las palmas de sus manos se volvieron rojas. Con un rápido giro sobre sí misma, su mano derecha chocó con la mejilla izquierda de Tai, y un breve y sonoro tortazo cortó el viento y la buena relación que había hasta entonces entre ellos dos. El muchacho sólo pudo llevarse su mano izquierda a la zona ahora enrojecida y adolorida. Hizo hincapié en proyectar su mirada a los ojos de Sora, húmedos y dejando escapar grandes lagrimones._

_-Eres la persona más miserable y egoísta que he conocido en toda mi vida, Taichi Yagami.-comunicó en un hilo de voz, entre derrotando y encolerizado.-En vez de alegrarte por mí, haces todo lo posible para que me retracte en mis decisiones, haciéndole daño así a la persona que más quiero, ¿y yo te he considerado hasta ahora el mejor de mis amigos? ¡Créeme que ahora me da hasta vergüenza el haber tratado con alguien como tú!-expresó la delicada pelirroja, entrecortando su discurso por los llantos. Tras secarse unas lágrimas, una mirada, hasta el momento desconocida por Tai, se apoderó de sus ojos, ¿de decepción, tal vez?-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio…!-gritó al borde de un ataque de nervios, golpeando el pecho del hasta aquel entonces su mejor amigo. Más lágrimas descendieron hasta sus enrojecidas mejillas, pero no las hizo caso. Una nueva mirada, llena de odio acumulado crucificó a Tai en el momento.-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, porque para mí ya no eres nadie.-fueron las últimas palabras que Sora le dedicó, para después darse media vuelta y tomar camino hasta su casa._

_La veía marchándose, alejándose de él para siempre…, pero ni sus piernas, ni mucho menos su voluntad, le ayudaban a moverse. Todavía permanecía "In situ", con la mano en la mejilla abofeteada. Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas de dolor surcaron de principio a fin la cara de Tai, y cayó al suelo helado, sin importarle el dolor naciente en sus rodillas. Sora no había podido estar más acertada en sus palabras: era un completo egoísta, y un cerdo, pero…, no podía remediarlo. Estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció. Para él, el emblema que representaba, el Valor, ya no servía para nada, pues había sido un completo cobarde, y se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Se sentía feliz porque Sora fuese feliz, pero, ¿cómo podría ser feliz él, si lo que más ansiaba para conseguir esa meta ya no estaba a su lado…? Él también se odiaba a sí mismo. Era un ser miserable que no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que todo eso traería para los que eran dos de sus mejores amigos. No se merecía estar al lado de Sora, ni tampoco quería permanecer más en Odaiba, tan sólo quería que un rayo le fulminase, o que el mismísimo Devimon se apoderase de su alma para evitar mayores sufrimientos. Lo tenía decidido: se marcharía de Odaiba, y a ser posible, también de Japón, pero, ¿a dónde iría…? No tenía gente fuera de Japón que pudiese darle cobijo, ni tampoco quería permanecer acompañado. Quería estar completamente solo, conocerse a sí mismo y separar la palabra "Odaiba" de la palabra "dolor". Durante un par de días, con las clases a la vuelta de la esquina, buscó en internet información sobre diversos lugares del mundo a los que podría ir. También cogió su expediente de la Educación Secundaria Obligatoria, sacó todos los ahorros de su hucha, más algo de dinero que les cogió a sus padres, y compró el primer billete de avión que se le antojó, ¿el destino? Alaska. Le daba exactamente lo mismo la cantidad de vuelos que tuviese que coger, tan sólo quería marcharse de Japón, y si era posible, no volver nunca. Dos días después de la fuerte discusión con Sora, cumplió su palabra y se marchó del hogar de los Yagami. Sus últimas palabras quedaron ilustradas en una nota de papel adjuntada a un imán en el frigorífico, que textualmente dijeron: "No me esperéis para comer, ni para cenar, ni para nada. Me marcho lejos de Odaiba, lejos de Japón…, y lejos de todo. No sé cuándo volveré, pero seguramente eso no pasará. No intentéis buscarme, estaré bien. Os quiero a todos, especialmente a ti, canija.". Al plasmar aquellas duras y dolorosas palabras, ocultas en lo más profundo de su alma, las lágrimas de despedida supusieron la firma del emisor en el mensaje de despedida. Abandonar a su familia fue uno de los dos recuerdos más dolorosos en la memoria de Taichi._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

Al ver como su hijo no le hacía ni caso, Yuuko carraspeó para llamar su atención. La mirada triste de su madre, del mismo color que la de su hijo, o puede que algo más clara, encontró a la suya.

-Por eso te fuiste, ¿verdad…?-preguntó su madre, sabiendo de antemano la respuestas.-Por Sora…-tras mencionar aquel nombre, Tai sólo asintió, reprimiendo las lágrimas. La señora Yagami suspiró.-Has estado tantos años fuera…, que en un momento llegamos a perder la esperanza de que siguieses con vida…, incluso llegó un momento en el que dejaste de enviarnos las postales con tus iniciales…-a su cerebro, llegó la imagen de miles de postales compradas en Japón y enviadas desde distintos lugares del mundo, imposibilitando la forma de encontrarle. Por unos instantes, la cara de Yuuko cambió, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Sabes, hijo? Es normal que buscases tus propias respuestas. Todos en nuestra infancia hemos experimentado el amargo golpe del mal de amores, y tú llevabas enamorado de Sora desde que eras así de chiquitín.-señaló ella una altura de menos de un metro veinte de altura, a lo que los dos no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la imagen del pequeño Tai.-Una madre sabe esas cosas.-dijo ella, cogiendo la mano derecha de Tai con las suyas.

Se produjo de nuevo aquel incómodo silencio. Casi siete largos años de distanciamiento lo podían superarse de la noche a la mañana, pero Taichi y su madre iban en buen camino. Yuuko observaba a su casi irreconocible hijo mayor, sin cesar en aquella sonrisa, una que no había mostrado desde que su ojito derecho se marchó del calor del hogar.

-¡Eras más pillo cuando eras un niño...! Todo el día rompiendo la lámpara de tu habitación con tu hermana…-ante aquella imagen del pasado, Tai soltó una alegre risita, dejando caer un par de lágrimas por los buenos recuerdos.-Y fíjate ahora, ¡ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho!-le alegó ella, recibiendo una caricia de su hijo.

-Bueno…, pero el Tai revoltoso e hiperactivo que conocíais se ha tranquilizado un poco con los años, aunque también es cierto que no he perdido mi verdadera esencia.-y dicho eso, sonrió sinceramente.-Me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería hasta convertirme en un hombre, y creo que ese momento ha llegado…, mamá…, vuelvo a Odaiba.-dijo Taichi, sonriente al ver la expresión de felicidad perenne de su madre.

-¿Lo dices en serio…?-el asentimiento de su hijo fue suficiente. Yuuko se levantó ansiosa de su silla y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, como si fuese una fan histérica de una estrella del Rock.- ¿Sabes, Tai? Eres el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han podido dar…, que hayas vuelto a casa para mí ya es la mayor de las felicidades.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver con todos vosotros.-se sinceró felizmente el mayor de los hermanos Yagami.

-¡Bueno! Pero no hablemos de más cosas tristes, ¡cuéntame algo sobre tus viajes! ¿Qué has hecho durante todos estos años?- preguntó su madre tras sentarse de nuevo, llevándose las dos manos a sus mejillas, como una niña pequeña ansiosa por saber el transcurso de una historia.

-Pues…, primero me instalé en Alaska. Estudié durante cuatro años los cursos que me faltaban para terminar el instituto, ¡fue un verdadero milagro que me aceptasen casi a mitad de curso! Mientras estudiaba, me ganaba algún dinero entrenando a niños pequeños en el arte del fútbol, y en muchas ocasiones participaba en obras benéficas, como entrenar a niños huérfanos. Éste último trabajo me llevó a recorrer el mundo para seguir realizando dicha labor en países como México, Brasil, Noruega, Reino Unido, Rusia, Somalia, ¡incluso una vez estuve en Siberia!- expresó feliz el muchacho, cosa que su madre pudo apreciar al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos.- Y…, a partir de aquí, la cosa cambió: hace casi dos años viaje a España, y… ¡me ficharon para ser jugador del F.C. Barcelona!

-¿Có…, cómo…? ¿¡Me estás diciendo…, que tengo un hijo famoso!-gritó eufórica Yuuko.

-Sí…, algo por el estilo…, pero yo no lo catalogaría así…-dada la noticia, la matriarca Yagami empezó a gritar enloquecida, dejando a su hijo algo…, traumatizado.-Retomando la historia…, compatibilizar el fútbol profesional con unos estudios universitarios cuesta, pero he conseguido abrirme paso, y hace casi siete meses ganamos el triplete contra el Manchester. Ahora que me he retirado, puedo dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a mis estudios.-respondió Tai.

-¿Y cuánto ganabas?-preguntó su madre, ansiosa por hacer números.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó él, viendo como su madre le daba importancia al dinero.

-¡Ah, sí! Y, ¿qué estás estudiando?-hizo la otra pregunta su madre, pero sin quitarle importancia al tema del dinero, a lo que Tai puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Derecho Internacional, pero sobre todo me dedico al estudio del Derecho Público y de las Organizaciones Internacionales…, vamos, para que algún día pueda trabajar en sitios como la ONU.- le hizo saber el de pelo castaño, dejando embobada a su madre, al igual que ansiosa por saber de su sueldo como jugador profesional de fútbol.-Vale, supongo que ahora toca la parte en la que te digo lo que tengo "ahorrado", pero prométeme que no te pondrás a gritar como una loca, ¿d´accord?- preguntó Tai, en un perfecto francés.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.- juró Yuuko.

-Pues…, durante el año y medio en el que debute en el F.C. Barcelona…, gané aproximadamente unos 9.5 millones de Euros…- anunció, dejando a su madre con la boca abierta al oír la palabra "millones".-Pero, ya sabes…, con la declaración de la Renta…, me quedé con poco más de siete millones, que también es bastante. Tras mi retirada, doné la mitad del dinero a obras benéficas, como la creación de pozos de agua y la formación de hospitales en África, la reconstrucción de muchísimos orfanatos en diversas partes del mundo, ayudas humanitarias para los lugares del mundo que sufren de los fuertes y despiadados fenómenos naturales y esas cosas. Eso significa que mi salario final se queda en 3.5 millones de Euros.-confesó Tai, sin darle mucha importancia al dinero.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo. Muchos podrían corromperse con tanto dinero…, pero tú no. Das parte de lo que tienes a los más necesitados, y con eso me demuestras que tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho, y que eres una bellísima persona.-le alabó su madre, no sin antes realizarle otra pregunta.-Por cierto, ¿cuánto es todo eso en Yenes?

- Pues…, teniendo en cuenta que un Euro equivale a 157 Yenes…- calculó mentalmente como pudo la cifra, a lo que Yuuko se sorprendió, ¿su hijo dominando las matemáticas? El nuevo Tai era una auténtica caja de sorpresas.- Aproximadamente son 550 millones de Yenes.-expresó, como si cualquiera tuviese esa cantidad de dinero en el banco.

La boca de su madre parecía llegar hasta el suelo, ¡era una barbaridad de dinero! Tras medio minuto en estado de shock emocional, la matriarca de los Yagami se puso a saltar encima del sofá, no sin pegar cada grito de alegría ante tal noticia. Tai se quedó congelado del susto, porque, hasta donde su memoria alcanzaba, los únicos que se dedicaron a dar brincos sobre el sofá y las camas fueron su hermana y él cuando eran niños, y no ninguno de sus padres, ya totalmente adultos. Entonces, el sonido de unas llaves intentando abrir la puerta les informó que el hombre de la casa estaba a punto de entrar. Tai fue llevado hasta el cuarto de sus padres, con el único fin de darle una sorpresa a su padre. Susumu Yagami, el patriarca de la familia, entró a la casa casi corriendo, y con una cara de nerviosismo total.

-Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¡Tus gritos se oyen desde el tercer piso!-se preocupó su marido.

-No es nada, querido. No tienes de qué preocuparte.-dijo ella, actuando con naturalidad.

Susumu la miró extrañado, y comenzó a examinar anonadado la casa, la cual se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla en cuestión de segundos. Los cojines de los sofás se encontraban tirados por el suelo de toda la casa. La mirada del padre de Tai se clavó en la mesa del salón: había dos tazas de café, y los Yagami no solían recibir muchas visitas. Tras un matador día de trabajo, respiró tranquilo, pues por fin llegaban las vacaciones de navidad. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y dejó caer su maleta de mala manera contra el sofá.

-¿Hemos tenido visita?-preguntó él, algo agotado y con sus tripas rugiéndole del hambre.

-Sí, y te ha dejado una sorpresa, o, mejor dicho…, un regalo de Navidad, para toda la familia.-le confesó su esposa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él la miró incrédulamente.

Yuuko, que permanecía con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial, dio dos golpes seguidos, y la puerta se abrió poco a poco. Susumu vio entonces la figura de un joven de pelo castaño, de poco más de veinte años y muy apuesto. Era considerablemente más alto que él, y su piel estaba bronceada debido al fuerte sol de alguna isla tropical. En sus ojos color chocolate, totalmente acuosos, podía verse un enérgico sentimiento de felicidad. El hombre adulto no tardó en imitarle, y mucho menos tardó en descubrir que aquel hombre joven era su hijo. Tai, por su parte, creía estar a punto de romper a llorar al volver a ver a su idolatrado padre, un hombre que se veía cansado y que numerosas canas blancas se rebelaban contra el color castaño natural de su cabello, el cual ya predominaba más bien poco. El olor a tabaco que desprendía su camisa blanca e impoluta llegó hasta las fosas nasales del joven Yagami.

-Taichi…- y acto seguido, las lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de Susumu mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-Papá…- susurró Tai, sin importarle que su padre le viese llorar de felicidad.

Sin dudarlo, padre e hijo se sumieron en un fuerte y tierno abrazo. La madre de Tai, sin poder evitarlo, se sumó al abrazo y al lloro. La impresión de Susumu fue la misma que la de su esposa: Taichi se había conservado y cuidado muy bien, e incluso ya era más alto que él, pues debía rondar el metro ochenta y cinco.

-¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven! Hay que ver cuánto has crecido, chaval…- dijo felizmente su padre, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Siete años viviendo en el extranjero es lo que tiene…- respondió el Líder de los Niños Elegidos, con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Yuuko, saca el mejor Sake que tengamos! Ya verás que cena nos vamos a pegar.- exclamó feliz el padre de Tai, revolviendo el cabello abultado de su hijo.

Y por segunda vez, Taichi Yagami cenó, pero esta vez en compañía de sus padres. El recién llegado escuchó las mismas anécdotas que recientemente había oído su esposa. En cuanto al dinero que Tai ganó como futbolista de élite…, su padre se lo tomó de manera más alegre que su madre, tanto que incluso llegó a bailar por toda la casa, a saltar encima de las camas con los zapatos puestos y a gritar "¡Adiós a las Hipotecas!". Se le habían caído los mitos de sus padres. No, para nada. Era normal que se pusiesen así de contentos por todo. Sobre los estudios y el futuro laboral de su hijo, Susumu no pudo acabar más contento la noche. Sabía que su hijo había nacido para ser alguien muy grande en éste mundo. Por primera vez en casi siete largos años, la familia Yagami cenó unida en familia. Tai contaba las horas para volver ver a una de las personas a las que más había extrañado en su "exilio": Kari.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo I_

**Bueno..., ¿que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Si algún producto, alguna marca o algo no os suenan u os generan confusión, podéis buscar por internet, o pedirme a mí algún link con imágenes. La cifras que han salido en este capítulo (o por lo menos el sueldo de Tai) son completamente inventadas, lo que si es real es el valor del Yen con respecto al Euro, pues 1 Euro equivalía en esos años a, aproximadamente, 157 yenes (Mucho, no creen?) . Otra cosa: por internet circulan diversas páginas en las que no aclaran del todo quien es quien, en lo que respecta a los padres de Tai: unas páginas dicen que Yuuko es su madre y Susumu su padre, y en otras sucede lo contrario. Para mí, en este fic, Yuuko será su madre y Susumu su padre, así que espero que no se hagan un lio xD. En breves instantes subiré la segunda parte de este capítulo, es decir, el Capítulo II. Cualquier review o sugerencia son bien recibidos, no seáis tímidos! Nos leemos!**


	2. 02 Regreso a Casa: Parte Segunda

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. No me queda mucho que deciros, así que disfrutadlo de igual o mejor forma que el primero.**

* * *

_Capítulo II: "Regreso a casa: extraños encuentros y sucesos; Parte Segunda" _

Terminado por fin el primer trimestre de las clases, se acicaló lo más rápido y lo mejor que pudo, y marchó hacia el parque de Shibuya. Sentada en un banco de madera, esperaba al chico de su vida, del cual llevaba enamorada desde que tenía once tiernos años. En ese instante, Zoe Orimoto, a sus dieciochos años de edad, sentía como si flotase, y como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Vestía una caliente cazadora de cuero marrón, una camiseta de color rosa, con una mariposa estampada en el centro, unos finos pantalones vaqueros y unas converse de color rosa también. Además con su cabello, dorado como el trigo, bien alisado, se la veía estupendamente. Se asustó un poco al ver como una mano, obviamente masculina, la tapaba cualquier ángulo de visión.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo la voz de un chico, bastante agradable, detrás de ella.

-Déjame pensar…-se llevó un dedo a su barbilla, pensativa.- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Eres ese capitán de fútbol tan guapo del Instituto de Shibuya Sur!-bromeó ella, sin reprimir una dulce risita.

-Casi…-siguió con la broma el desconocido.-Soy el de Shibuya Norte.-y poco a poco, retiró su mano de los ojos de Zoe.

Al ver como todo volvía a su sitio, la joven rubia se giró para ver al ladrón de su corazón. Su apariencia era la típica de un "chico malo": una clásica melena, de color castaño, que llegaba casi hasta sus hombros, tapando sus oídos, y que lucía una cazadora de cuero negra y, debajo de ella, una camiseta roja lisa. Las manos de aquel apuesto joven iban cubiertas con los típicos guantes, también negros, sin dedos, y sus pantalones negros combinaban de lujo con sus botas, de tonalidades azabaches y grises. Lo que más caracterizaba a Takuya Kanbara, Líder de los portadores de los Espíritus Digitales, era esa sonrisa llena de energía y unas gafas de aviador sobre su cabello, al igual que sus antecesores. Zoe se alegró muchísimo de verle, aunque le viese casi siempre en el instituto, y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Por mucho que lo dijesen los profesores, sabía que Takuya no era el chico malo que todos veían. Era un trozo de pan, y el chico más cariñoso de todos con los que había estado. Los ojos verdosos de la joven cautivaron a Takuya, tal y como siempre conseguían. Sin dejar de acariciar la nívea suave piel de su "novia", o casi novia, el muchacho le ofreció un casco de moto, de color rosa. Zoe lo miró sin entender nada.

-Lo he comprado exclusivamente para ti.-contestó Takuya, con ese tono grave de voz que tanto la volvía loca.-De alguna manera tenemos que aprovechar el regalo que mi padre me hizo al cumplir los dieciocho, ¿no? ¡Para algo me he sacado el carné en tiempo récord!-le susurró el chico, posando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Pero, Takuya…, a mí las motos me dan miedo, ¿y si algún día te pasa algo…? ¡Esos vehículos son muy peligrosos!-exclamó asustada Zoe, llevando sus manos a la cabellera de su chico. Un breve siseo de Takuya la hizo callar.

-No te preocupes. Iremos despacito, confía en mí.-susurró él, acariciando el cabello sedoso de Zoe.-Jamás te pondría en peligro, princesa. Eres lo más importante de mi vida.-le susurró al oído.

La rubia sintió un agradable cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, como si estuviese prácticamente desnudo y Takuya lo recorriese con las suaves yemas de sus dedos. Al mirar al joven a sus orbes castaños, no lo dudó ni un instante y le propinó un corto y tímido beso en los labios. La reacción de Zoe hizo que el representante de Los Espíritus Digitales del Fuego sonriese, y besó a la chica del Viento. Esta vez el beso fue más lento y apasionado. Sentir como la lengua de aquella muchacha jugueteaba con la suya sólo le ayudó a desear que ese momento no llegase a terminar nunca. Sin abrir los ojos, la imagen de Zoe quedó grabada a fuego en su cerebro. Era tan guapa, tan tierna, con su suave y blanca piel, sus preciosos ojos del color del mar, el olor a lavandas perfumando su rubio cabello y su aliento limpio y puro. Tras cinco minutos de escena romántica, los dos separaron unos centímetros sus rostros, y se sonrieron dulcemente. La joven Orimoto apoyó soñadoramente su cabeza en el pecho de Takuya, y cerró los ojos. Sentir aquel fuerte pecho sobre ella incrementaba la llama de la pasión en su cuerpo. Él era todo lo que podía soñar en un chico: atractivo, cariñoso, inteligente, preocupado y detallista. Le gustaría poder acabar algún día la frase, pero no había palabras positivas y suficientes en un diccionario como para poder describirle. Sin que el chico dejase de acariciar a su novia, le dedicó otra dulce sonrisa, y un besito en su pequeñita nariz.

-Vamos, te invito a cenar.-dijo Takuya, cogiéndola de la mano.

-¿En serio? ¿Y adónde me llevarás?-preguntó Zoe.

-Es una sorpresa.- respondió él, dándola un corto beso en los labios.

Agarrados felizmente de la mano, jamás llegaron a pensar que el parque de Shibuya fuese tan bello, hasta aquella noche. Pasearon unos minutos hasta llegar al lugar donde Takuya había estacionado su vehículo. La chica italiana quedó sorprendida al ver aquella Kawasaki Ninja, de fuerte colores rojizos, el favorito del chico, tan de cerca. Las únicas imágenes de las que ella tenía constancia de su existencia estaban plasmadas en el móvil de Takuya. Esta vez, la moto era real, y Zoe se asustó un poco sin quererlo. Él, al notar el miedo latente en el corazón de la rubia, deslizó su mano por la mejilla derecha de ella, y con su otra mano libre la enseñó una pequeña violeta que él había arrancado para ella. Cuidadosamente, colocó la flor en la oreja derecha de Zoe. Se veían extremadamente bonitas las dos, pero sobre todo Zoe.

-No tengas miedo. Confía en mí.-consoló Takuya a su novia.

Ella asintió valientemente, y le otorgó un dulce y cálido beso en la mejilla. Takuya tenía siempre la habilidad de relajarla y hacer que perdiese todos sus miedos de golpe con la simple razón de estar a su lado. Sentados los dos sobre el vehículo bípedo, el joven Kanbara hizo revivir el motor de su nuevo vehículo.

-¡Agárrate fuerte!-le aconsejó su novio.

Y, tras meter la primera marcha, salieron disparados a una gran velocidad. Durante los primeros segundos, Zoe fue víctima de un ataque de miedo irrefrenable. No obstante, a medida que avanzaban sin peligro por las calles de Shibuya, se relajó completamente. De todos modos, ella agradecía el agarre con Takuya, y sentir sobre su pecho la robusta espalda de él, y como sus manos se dedicaban a juguetear con sus abdominales. Disfrutó viendo las calles de la ciudad pasando a una velocidad moderada sobre el cristal de su casco. Lo bueno de esa noche es que acababa de comenzar, y que todavía le quedaban muchas cosas que disfrutar.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente al ver como un débil rayo de sol revoloteaba contra sus párpados entreabiertos. Kari Yagami soltó un fino bostezo, y se levantó de su cama. Sus dieciocho primaveras quedaban plasmadas en su bello cuerpo, cubierto por un top blanco, que ocultaban debajo un provocativo sujetador rojo, tapando estos a su vez uno de sus encantos como mujer, y un pantalón de pijama rosa. Era obvio que la menor de los Yagami ya no era una niña, sino toda una mujer. Mientras revestía sus pies con unos finos calcetines blancos y unas cómodas zapatillas, volvió a bostezar de nuevo. Consultó la hora en el reloj atado a su muñeca izquierda. Eran las diez y cuarto de la mañana. Seguramente TK estaría durmiendo a esas horas, y era normal. Sobre las dos y media de la madrugada, ella había regresado a casa, después de pasarse de fiesta con sus amigos gran parte de la noche, y como su rubio novio la había acompañado hasta casa, llegó más tarde a la suya. Lo que le sorprendió a la del emblema de la Luz fue ver a su padre durmiendo en el sofá, ¿habrían discutido sus padres por alguna razón? Pronto sabría la respuesta, pues al salir de la habitación encontró a su madre preparando café.

-¡Buenos días, cariño!- exclamó felizmente su madre.

-¡Buenos días, mamá!- respondió la de pelo castaño, tapándose la boca y bostezando de nuevo. Aceptó una taza de café que le tendió su madre y, tras saborearlo detenidamente, quedó sorprendida, experimentando aquel embriagador sabor.- ¿Qué café es este, mamá! ¡Está delicioso!

-¡Buenos días, chicas!- se le oyó decir a Susumu desde la entrada, que regresaba a casa con el periódico de aquel día, 23 de Diciembre de 2009, y un paquete de cigarrillos.

-¡Hola, papá!-dijo Kari, dándole un abrazo a su padre.

-Hola, cariño.-respondió Yuuko, dándole un breve beso en los labios a su marido. Su hija los miraba extrañada.

-¿Vosotros no estabais enfadados? ¡Qué rápido os habéis reconciliado!- espetó Kari, sin entender nada. Sus padres rieron traviesamente.

-No, cariño. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Mamá y yo estamos bien.- respondió su padre.

-¿Entonces por qué has dormido esta noche en el sofá?-volvió a preguntar, como intentando encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Verás, cariño…, la razón por la que tu padre ha pasado la noche en el salón es porque en nuestra habitación te aguarda un regalo de Navidad.-le dijo su madre, sonriendo.

-¿Un regalo de Navidad? Si todavía faltan dos días…- dijo confusa la hermana de Tai.

-Lo sabemos, pero no puede esperar. Tú más que nadie te lo mereces, ¿de verdad que no quieres verlo?-preguntó su padre, y, con ello, su curiosidad creció sin límites.

-¡Claro que sí!- con una ilusión total, la joven corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres. Sin embargo, las manos de su madre rodearon su brazo derecho, impidiéndola avanzar mucho más.

-¡Alto ahí, jovencita! Si no tienes los ojos cerrados, ya no es una sorpresa…- y con muchísimo cuidado, posó sus manos en los ojos de su hija, viéndolo Kari todo oscuro.-Mucho mejor, ¡y cuidadito con abrir los ojos!

Mientras Kari y Yuuko avanzaban lentamente hacía la habitación principal, Susumu abrió la puerta del dormitorio, derrumbando así la última barrera entre los dos hermanos. Los dos habían dormido pared con pared, pero Kari no lo sabía. Estando a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, el corazón de Tai comenzó a latir rápidamente al volver a ver a su hermanita. Estudió cada cambio producido en el cuerpo de Kari: había crecido en altura, siendo igual de alta que su madre, y su desarrollo como mujer fue tan impresionante que a partir de entonces Tai dejaría de tratarla como a una niña. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que se había dejado crecer el pelo, aunque solo fuese un poquito, el cual le llegaba ya hasta los hombros, pero…, lo que más añoró de Kari durante tantos años fue su sonrisa, capaz de derretir a cualquier hombre de hielo. Tal y como planeó la sorpresa, Tai se inclinó ante Kari, para que su pelo quedase a la altura de las manos de su hermana.

-Extiende los brazos.- oyó como su madre le susurró al oído.

Obediente y ansiosa, la joven obedeció. Sus suaves manos entraron en contacto con el pelo sedoso de Tai, y analizó cada detalle de aquello que tocaba. A Tai le vinieron imágenes del pasado, de cómo su hermana le tiraba del cabello cuando era muy pequeña, o de cuando ella estaba triste o muy contenta acariciaba siempre el pelo de su hermano mayor. Por alguna extraña razón, a ella siempre le había gustado el cabello de su hermano, como todo de él. La cara de Kari emitió una enorme mueca de alegría. Tal fue la sonrisa que Tai juró ver como la mirada de Kari resplandecía, incluso con las manos de su madre ocultándolos.

-¡Es un perrito! ¿Cómo es? ¿Y cómo le llamaré?- preguntó emocionada la menor de la familia, a lo que los demás también sonrieron de manera soñadora.

-Abre ya los ojos, cariño.- le indicó Yuuko, retirando las manos de los ojos de su hija.

Los orbes chocolates-rojizos de Kari se liberaron de la atadura de aquella oscuridad permanente, y sintió como su cuerpo quedó congelado al instante. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven muy guapo y sonriente, al que reconoció en el primer segundo gracias a su pelo y a aquellos ojos tan dulces y tiernos. Tai se elevó un poco más, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, y muy cerca el uno del otro. Furtivas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Kari.

-¡Guau, guau!-exclamó Tai, imitando a un perrito.- ¡Podrías llamarme Tai, que es un nombre muy bonito!- dijo él, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en la que toda su dentadura era blanca como la nieve.

Más lágrimas de felicidad bombardearon el rostro de Kari, y en cuestión de segundos, se abalanzó contra Tai, atrapándolo en un dulce abrazo entre hermanos.

-¡Tai, hermano!-gritó ella, totalmente feliz y sin pausar su llanto sobre el hombro de su querido y añorado hermano.

-Tranquila, Kari…- le susurró al oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello, de casi la misma tonalidad que el suyo.-Estoy aquí, y nunca más volveré a irme. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, canija…- confesó él, acompañando a su hermana en el mismo llanto. Sus padres, como si fuese un auto reflejo, se abrazaron y observaron felices el reencuentro entre los hermanos.

Durante varios minutos, la integrante más joven de la familia lloró como una niña pequeña, mientras depositaba infinidad de besos por toda la cara de su hermano, mojándose los labios a veces tras encontrarse con las lágrimas que Tai había derramado. Era como si Kari no quisiera liberar a su casi irreconocible hermano de su abrazo, y él parecía estar de acuerdo en su decisión. Si por él fuese…, se pasaría toda la eternidad abrazando a Kari, la persona más querida e importante para él de su familia, y del mundo entero. Una vez que se hubo acabado la escena feliz entre hermanos, la menor de los Yagami no podía dejar de sonreír y acariciar el brillante y suave cabello de su hermano. Él, por su parte, empezó a "comérsela a besos", con lo que Kari pasó de llorar a reír en milésimas de segundos. Cuando hubieron acabado, se juntaron con sus padres y los cuatro se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo familiar, donde todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Yagami dejaron escapar las lágrimas de felicidad que habían reprimido durante siete años.

-¡Ésta sí que es una familia feliz, y no las de los anuncios de televisión!-exclamó Tai, después del tierno momento, ganándose el asentimiento de los demás. Por unos segundos, los ojos de Tai se abrieron de par en par.- ¡Esperad un momento!-indicó él, mientras se dirigía, rápido como una bala, a la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?- preguntó su padre, que no entendía la reacción de su hijo, el cual volvía al salón con su vieja mochila de deporte.

-Ya que os he otorgado con el mejor regalo que uno puede darle a su familia con su regreso a casa por Navidad, ¿qué más da que os dé ahora el resto de regalos?- y, con una sonrisa imborrable, sacó tres paquetes de su mochila, dos de ellos envueltos en un papel naranja fosforito con lazos rosas, y el otro de papel rosa chillón y con un lacito naranja.-Éste es para papá…- dijo, dándole el más largo de todos.- Esto para mamá…- le brindó el más pequeño.-Y, por último, pero no menos importante, para ti…- expresó Tai, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana, que recibió uno muy gordo y algo pesado.-¡Venga, abridlos!

Los tres miembros restantes fueron abriendo sus regalos. El primero en abrir su respectivo regalo fue el cabeza de familia, seguido por su esposa y, finalizando la línea, la benjamina de la familia. Cada uno acabó sorprendiéndose más que el anterior.

-¡Vaya, dos cartones de tabaco! ¡Marlboro además! Te habrán costado muchísimo, hijo…- dijo su padre.

-En realidad, papá…, uno de ellos es mío, ¿no ves mi nombre ahí?- preguntó Taichi riendo, a lo que su madre y hermana se sorprendieron por el simple hecho de que Tai hubiese empezado a fumar.- Los adquirí en Tenerife, en las Islas Canarias de España, y la caja de tabaco está allí a menos de 300 yenes.-ante esa noticia, Susumu quedó boquiabierto.-Además..., debajo de tu cartón tienes otro regalo...- indicó el joven Yagami con su dedo índice. Su padre se quedó de piedra al ver su nuevo regalo.

-¡Una HTC Touch HD!- exclamó el patriarca de los Yagami, como un niño pequeño al recibir su primer videojuego.

-Es la mejor PDA que he encontrado, ¡y además muy barata!-sonrió Tai, al ver que su padre estaba fascinado ante tal regalo.

-¡Tai, dios mío!-dijo su madre, sorprendida ante la presencia de unos resplandeciste pendientes de perlas, un collar de las mismas características y un anillo con diamantes incrustados.- ¡son preciosos! ¡Muchísimas gracias, hijo! No tenías por qué haberte molestado. Con el café de anoche tuve de sobra.-Yuuko besó la mejilla de su hijo.

-¡Hermano…!- gritó Kari, ilusionadísima al tener en sus manos una Panasonic Lumix GH1, una excelentísima cámara de fotos.- ¡Muchísimas gracias!- agradeció su hermana, besando infinitamente la cara de su hermano.

-Para ti hay un regalo más, Kari.- confesó Tai, otorgándola una caja de madera con varios agujeros.

Tras abrirla, el semblante de Kari irradió muchísima más felicidad. Un pequeño cachorrito de Husky Siberiano, de suave pelaje blanco y negro y de preciosos ojos azules agitaba la cola, a modo de alegría. La portadora de la Luz pudo ver lo suave y cálida que era su piel, y el perrito no dudo en lamer la cara de Kari. Parecía que al cachorro le agradaba la presencia de la joven. Infinitud de besos volvieron a parar a la cara de Tai.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, hermano! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te quiero!-exclamó ella, abalanzándose junto con el perrito hacia su hermano, sumidos los tres en un bonito abrazo. Kari dirigió una mirada angelical a sus progenitores.-¿Podemos sacarlo a pasear?- ante la feliz mirada de su hija, el matrimonio Yagami no pudo negarse.-¡Vamos!- gritó la joven, agarrando del brazo a su hermano, con la cámara de fotos en la otra mano y el perrito siguiéndolos de manera juguetona.

* * *

Sentados en el parque más cercano a su bloque de edificios, los hermanos Yagami, junto con el perrito, permanecían sentados en un banco de piedra. Aquella noche nevó, dejando a Odaiba envuelta en un bello manto blanco, pasase por donde pasase. Observaba lo feliz que estaba su hermana jugando y acariciando al cachorro de tan sólo tres meses de edad, ¿acaso no se estarían cociendo de calor con aquel pelaje y con el abrigo de invierno? Prácticamente él vestía la ropa del día anterior, y se estaba muriendo de calor. Llevando la misma camiseta de mangas cortas de "Scorpions", se sentía con la necesidad de quitarse la cazadora de cuero, y lo hizo. Kari lo miró horrorizada. Se notaba que ella tenía algo de frío.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Vas a coger una hipotermia!-le gritó su hermana, preocupada. Tai, fumando un cigarrillo, y preocupando más a su hermana por eso, tan sólo rió.

-Recuerda que he pasado viviendo muchísimo tiempo en Alaska, y también he visitado otras zonas más frías del mundo, ¡ésta temperatura para mí es la misma que la de una playa tropical!- bromeó Tai, mientras daba otra calada al filtro.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- preguntó Kari, con una expresión muy severa en su voz. El tabaco le parecía un vicio malísimo, y que su hermano hubiese caído en sus garras le parecía más malo aún.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo haces tantas preguntas, hermanita? ¡Te pareces a mamá!-bromeó de nuevo el mayor de los dos, pero a su hermana no le hizo gracia. Por lo tanto, Tai tomó un rostro más serio.-Yo sé lo que me hago, Kari. Además, eso no significa que no sea un chico sano, ¿tendría un chico no sano éste cuerpo?- preguntó, levantándose la camiseta.

Kari quedó boquiabierta. Su hermano tenía toda la razón del mundo: alguien que no se hubiese machacado a hacer deporte no tendría esos abdominales bien definidos, o esas "onzas de chocolate", como vulgarmente se conoce, ni esos brazos musculosos y duros. Ese cuerpo de Adonis se recalcaba mucho más con la camiseta ajustada de Tai. Además, la joven Yagami debía admitir que, con esa barba de cuatro días, el bronceado de su piel y el cigarrillo en la boca, su hermano se encontraba bastante sexy. Seguramente fuese un Sex Symbol entre las mujeres, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fue un famoso jugador de fútbol profesional. Muriéndose de frío con el simple hecho de ver a su hermano prácticamente "en pelota picada", le agarró la camiseta y evitó que su zona abdominal se expusiese más al frío. Kari quedó en frente de su hermano, mirándole con ojos tristes.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Tai…?- al hacerle la pregunta del siglo, su hermano desvió su mirada de la de ella. Ante esa reacción, Kari era consciente de que su hermano había sufrido muchísimo.-Fue por Sora, ¿verdad…?-no tuvo una respuesta directa, pero Tai asintió. Ella lo abrazó al instante, y pudo notar como en el pecho de su hermano bombeaba a una rapidez extrema su corazón tras pronunciar el nombre de Sora.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado, Kari. Ya que yo te he contado todo lo que he vivido, ¿por qué no me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado aquí durante mi ausencia?-sugirió Tai, con una sonrisa a medio forzar.

-¡De acuerdo! Bueno, empezaré por mi…-calló durante unos instantes, sabiendo que a su hermano no le iba a gustar lo que iba a oír.- Cuando te marchaste, yo…, caí en una profunda depresión…, casi no comía y en el colegio me iba fatal.-dijo Kari, y al ver como el sentimiento de culpabilidad se manifestaba en los ojos de su hermano, se la partió el alma.-Estuve a punto de repetir curso, pero con la ayuda de todos conseguí salir adelante, y ahora estoy en el último curso del instituto. Estudio duro para poder sacar una buena nota en la Prueba de Acceso a la Universidad de Tokio, y así matricularme en Magisterio. Quiero ser profesora de algún jardín de infancia, ¡me encantan los niños!-confesó Kari, con su típica sonrisa, la cual se apagó al ver la triste cara de su hermano.

-Kari, yo…, lo siento. No tenía ni idea de que todo esto iba a ser muy duro para ti…- iba a continuar con la flagelación, pero un beso de su hermana en la mejilla lo impidió.

-Deja de culparte, Tai, ¿ahora estás aquí, no? ¡Pues ya está! Mi deseo por Navidad se ha cumplido. Sé que tenías motivos para querer estar solo, y para evolucionar como persona, y veo que lo has conseguido. Eres mi hermano mayor, y te quiero más que a nadie, y pase lo que te pase, y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo siempre te apoyaré.- le apoyó Kari, cogiendo una de las manos de su hermano y sacándole una sonrisa.-¿Qué más te puedo decirte para ponerte al día…? ¡Ah, sí! TK, Davis y Ken también están en el último curso del instituto. Sólo Ken tiene en mente también lo que quiere llegar a ser en el futuro: Policía. Yolei se ha estrenado en su primer curso en la Universidad, en su carrera de Ciencias Económicas y Empresariales. Ken y ella son novios, desde hace ya unos…, tres años.

-Al igual que tú con TK, ¿me equivoco?- no, no lo hacía. Kari se puso roja como un tomate, a lo que su hermano dejó escapar una graciosa carcajada y acarició el pelo de su hermana.-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz.-dijo Tai, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias, hermano. Sé que algún día tú también lo harás.- respondió su hermana, sorprendida ante la nueva y madura personalidad de su hermano.- Respecto a Cody, a él le quedan tan sólo dos años para acabar el instituto, y tiene muy claro que quiere ser abogado. Joe sigue ocupado con sus míticos e interminables exámenes, y está en cuarto curso de la carrera de Medicina. Mimi volvió a Japón hará ya un par de años, y le va muy bien con sus estudios de Gastronomía. Izzy ha conseguido por segunda vez una beca, y estudia todo lo relacionado con la informática, la programación, la computación, y lo relacionado con el Mundo Digital.- narró Kari, la cual sabía que en ese mismo instante venía el momento más duro para su hermano.

-¿Y…, qué hay de Matt y Sora…?- preguntó Tai, sin saber si quería saber del todo la respuesta.

-Pues…, Matt no toca ya tanto en su banda como lo hacía en el pasado. Ahora sólo lo hace para relajarse en lo que a sus estudios se refiere. Está estudiando Ingeniera…, y quiere ser astronauta. Espero que tenga suerte, ya que es un trabajo duro de conseguir si no eres estadounidense. Por último…- Kari miró de reojo a su hermano, que permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como reprimiendo las ganas de romper en llanto.-Sora estudia Diseño de Moda, que me figuro que ya sabrás para que profesión se estudia eso…-No hubo reacción alguna por parte de Tai, así que decidió sacar la artillería pesada.-Han cortado, por si te interesa saberlo…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, sin mucho interés. Kari hizo con los dedos de su mano la simulación de dos cuernos.-Entiendo…

-Infidelidad…, por parte de Matt. No tengo nada en contra de él, le tengo mucho aprecio, pero…, llevaban un tiempo en el que se pasaban todos los días discutiendo por tonterías, y al final…, pasó. Después de eso, decidieron establecer una relación de buenos amigos.- informó Kari, intentando animar al elegido del Valor.

-Kari…, ése tema no me importa ya en lo más mínimo.-dijo Tai, de manera un tanto fría.- Ahora lo que más deseo es volver a ver a mis amigos…, a todos, ¿podrías…, concretar una cita para todos en el Takeshi´s Café?-sugirió, a lo que los ojos de su hermana emitieron un destello de felicidad.

La joven Yagami asintió, y, junto con el entrañable perrito y su admirado hermano, subió a toda velocidad hasta su casa. Tenía que prepararse bien para aquella ocasión, una ocasión de lo más especial.

* * *

TK y Kari esperaban pacientemente en la entrada de la cafetería donde Tai había concretado la cita para todos sus amigos. Por supuesto, nadie sabía de la llegada del Líder de los Niños Elegidos. Todo iba a quedar en una inesperada sorpresa. Los dos enamorados se daban tiernos besos y se dedicaban dulces caricias. Por muchos años que llevasen juntos, tres concretamente, no se cansaban el uno del otro. El amor que se tenían entre ellos era como el del primer día en el que se autoproclamaron pareja. Ella le estaba señalando en su móvil las fotos de dos de sus tres regalos. El hermano menor de Matt puso un semblante de asombro al ver la cámara de buenísima calidad y al tierno perrito sobre el sofá de la familia Yagami.

-¡Son muy bonitos, los dos! Tus padres se habrán gastado mucho dinero en esos regalos.- dedujo TK.

-La verdad es que no han sido mis padres los que me han regalado esto.- dijo Kari, sonriendo a un Takeru que no comprendía nada.

-Entonces, ¿quién ha sido?

-Mi tercer regalo, ¡mira, por ahí llega!- señaló Kari.

Ante la joven pareja surgió la imagen de un motorista pilotando una imponente Harley-Davidson. Su camiseta negra con un raro sol anaranjado de ocho rayos dejaba ver claramente que era un hombre que practicaba mucho deporte, y la guitarra eléctrica a sus espaldas mostraba que era un gran forofo de la música Rock y derivados. TK no pudo verle el rostro, pues iba cubierto con el casco de seguridad de dicho vehículo.

-Kari, ¿tu tercer regalo es una moto? ¡Si no tienes ni carné! Espera un momento, ¿tu tercer regalo no será éste tío? ¿Es tu amante?- preguntó TK, algo celoso.

-¡Sí, es mi amante! ¡Le conocí anoche, pero fue todo un flechazo! ¡No veas cómo es en la cama!-puso la joven un tono claramente irónico, mientras golpeaba el hombro de su novio.- ¡Que tontito eres! Observa.

Ante la señal de Kari, el motorista se quitó el casco, dejando al rubio petrificado, tal y como le pasó a su novio la primera vez que le vio. La imagen de un Tai muy cambiado y sonriente consiguió arrebatarle una sonrisa a TK.

-¿Es que no vas a saludar a tu cuñado?- preguntó Tai, tendiéndole la mano a TK y sin perder su típica sonrisa.

-¡Tai!-exclamó el más joven de los dos, apretando fuertemente la mano de Tai, para después darle un abrazo entre amigos.-Bienvenido de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias, amigo, ¿os parece si vamos entrando? Así podemos esperar a los demás tranquilamente.- sugirió el mayor de los tres, a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

Tai puso el candado a su moto y casco y, con la guitarra eléctrica sobre sus espaldas, siguió a los dos enamorados al interior de la cafetería. Se había emocionado realmente al ver a TK, y lo haría mucho más al ver a todos sus amigos juntos. Tenía muchísimas cosas que contar, y muchísimos momentos perdidos que recuperar.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un grupo de siete amigos caminaban tranquilamente hacia el punto de encuentro. Todos se encontraban especialmente cambiados, sobre todo el pequeño Cody, que ya era casi todo un adulto. Joe, por su parte, seguía vistiendo y siendo igual de formal que siempre, pero lo más importante es que ya no era presa de ese miedo que le caracterizó en su primer viaje al Mundo Digimon. Mimi seguía siendo la misma chica feliz de siempre, o mejor dicho, una mujer completamente feliz. Su cabello volvía a ser de color anaranjado pálido, y volvió a hacer gala de su sombrero rosa de "cow-girl". Tanto Izzy como Yolei y Ken, agarrados de la mano, también habían crecido como personas, ya fuese convirtiéndose en una mujer que disfrutaba en su primer año en la Universidad o dejando crecer ligeramente sus cabellos, como era el caso de los chicos. Por último, Davis también había sufrido una positiva evolución: el fútbol le había beneficiado muchísimo, dejándole un buen cuerpo y un tono moreno muy provocativo a su piel, hasta incluso había madurado bastante, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian. Seguía siendo igual de perezoso, y ese era el motivo por el que Yolei y él discutían.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa! Te damos el lujo de ir a buscarte a casa y todavía estabas dormido…-le gritaba la de cabellos lilas, repugnándose con la imagen de Davis durmiendo con la boca muy abierta, y un enorme globo de moco saliéndole por su nariz.

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga, Yolei? Anoche llegué tarde a casa, después de estar de fiesta con los chicos, ¡no llegué a pensar que hoy Kari nos citase a todos tan pronto!-se defendió el admirador de Tai, sobándose la nuca.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si son casi las doce del mediodía! ¿Tú conoces el significado de la palabra "madrugar"?- exclamó Yolei, cada vez más irritada.

-¡Chicos, chicos, tranquilizaros! Cualquiera diría que sois buenos amigos. Ha sido un problema sin importancia.- se serenó Joe, sin éxito en su cometido, pues los dos combatientes se habían cruzado de brazos, enfadados.

-Joe tiene razón, ¡deberíais estar de buen humor, que estamos de vacaciones! Sin embargo, aquí estáis, tirándoos los trastos a la cabeza.-habló por primera vez Izzy, quien veía de manera divertida la estampa entre el heredero del Valor-Amistad y la heredera del Amor-Inocencia.

-A veces os comportáis como dos críos, ¡y que os lo diga yo tiene pecado! Sólo espero que no le estropeéis la sorpresa a Kari.-les reprochó Cody, y sus dos amigos se sintieron avergonzados por su comportamiento infantil.

-A propósito, ¿qué sorpresa será? ¡Estoy impaciente por saberlo!- comunicó Mimi, con su típica felicidad.

-Viniendo de Kari seguro que es una buena sorpresa. Si nos damos un poco más de prisa, antes acabaremos por enterarnos.- dijo Ken, que también se moría de la impaciencia por saber que les tenía preparado su amiga.

Haciendo caso al consejo de este último, el grupo apremió la velocidad de su caminata. De una manera u otra, todos querían llegar a tiempo al Takeshi´s Café, y ver con sus propios ojos lo que la menor de los Yagami escondía, empero ninguno de ellos sabía que tendrían que esperar un poco más para que la verdad fuese desvelada.

* * *

Kari había reservado una mesa para doce personas, totalmente alejadas de las demás de aquel café-bar-karaoke. No quería que nada ni nadie estropeasen la gran sorpresa de que Tai había vuelto a Odaiba. Sentados en tres de las doce sillas, los dos enamorados charlaban y se dedicaban dulces caricias mientras que Tai ensayaba con su guitarra la canción "With Me" del grupo Sum 41. El hecho de que TK abandonase su silla significó que alguien de sus amigos había llegado. La joven de pelo castaño imitó a su novio, y a lo lejos pudo ver a Sora y Matt en la barra. Los dos se les acercaron, dejando a un Tai concentrado en entonar a la perfección su canción.

-Dos cafés con leche, por favor.- pidió Sora amablemente al camarero, para luego dirigir su mirada a la feliz pareja.- ¡TK, Kari, cuanto tiempo sin veros! ¡Qué grandes estáis!- exclamó la pelirroja emocionada, dando dos besos a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Hola, Sora! ¡Hola, Matt!- dijeron al unísono los dos.

-¿Cómo os va, chicos? Se os ve muy bien.- dijo Matt, mientras removía el rubio cabello de su hermano, para después darle dos besos a Kari.

-Estamos como siempre, ¡fenomenal!- anunció la hermana de Tai, con una flamante sonrisa. Los recién llegados pudieron percibir que Kari estaba más feliz de lo normal. Acto seguido, la joven sacó su móvil y les enseñó la misma imagen que le había enseñado a TK.- ¿Qué os parecen mis regalos de Navidad?- les preguntó, igual de feliz que una niña cuando recibe su primera muñeca.

-¡Kari, que cachorro más bonito! ¡Qué ojos más lindos tiene!-dijo Sora, a la que se le caía la baba con la preciosidad de perrito que había visto.

-¡Concuerdo con Sora, es una maravilla! ¡Y menuda cámara! Tus padres sí que se han portado bien contigo.- dijo Matt, igual de sorprendido que su amiga.

-No han sido ellos, sino otra persona.-confesó Kari, a lo que el rubio y la pelirroja no entendieron. La de castaño cabello agarró a cada uno de un brazo y los arrastró hasta la mesa.-¡Venid! Lo entenderéis todo.

La portadora de la Luz condujo al elegido de la Amistad y a la elegida del Amor hasta la mesa, mientras que TK llevaba los cafés de ellos en ambas manos. Cuando por fin llegaron, el trio de miradas, de color chocolate, azul eléctrico y rubí, se encontraron. Yamato y Sora reconocieron al cantautor, que se había levantado de la silla para quedar frente a ellos, y no reaccionaron. Un fantasma del pasado se había mostrado ante ellos cuando creyeron que jamás volverían a saber de él. Tai miró profundamente, y en primer lugar, a Matt, como para estudiarle después de todo ése tiempo. Ambos vestían prácticamente igual, con botas oscuras y pantalones oscuros, salvo porque la camiseta de mangas cortas de Matt era blanca y con el dibujo de un lobo azul estampado en su pecho, al contrario que la de Tai, que era negra con el dibujo del emblema del Valor, en tonalidad naranja, estampado. El rubiales había adquirido una fina barba rubia y una larga melena que le llegaba hasta los hombros, una cosa muy propia de una estrella del Rock. Yamato permanecía congelado y sin decir nada, mientras que Tai le sonreía de forma nostálgica. A decir verdad, los dos habían cambiado mucho.

-Hola, Matt.-saludó Tai, sin perder esa sonrisa, y con los ojos vidriosos.

-Tai…, hermano…- susurró Matt, siendo presa del mismo sentimiento que se apoderó de Tai.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, los dos amigos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Cierto era que para Matt, Tai era como su hermano, y viceversa. Sin embargo, el castaño llegó a sentirse muy culpable por las horribles cosas que pensó de él en el pasado, pero eso ya daba igual. Había madurado, y Matt seguía siendo, y sería, uno de sus mejores amigos, o, mejor dicho, un hermano. Los dos se separaron después de un tiempo, y ambos se limpiaron esas lágrimas rebeldes que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, amigo mío. Todos te hemos sufrido con tu ausencia durante todo éste tiempo, pero ahora estás aquí, con nosotros, y todo volverá a ser como antes. Bienvenido a Odaiba…, Líder de los Niños Elegidos.- y tras ese discurso, los dos sonrieron mostrando sus más perfectas sonrisas. Los ojos de Matt se posaron un instante en la guitarra eléctrica de Tai.-Veo que a ti también te corroe el gusanillo de la música.- dedujo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que el de pelo castaño sólo pudo corresponderle con otra.

El momento, incatalogable por el mismo Tai, había llegado tras siete largos años. Los orbes achocolatados de Tai se cruzaron con los fogosos y rojizos de Sora. Si Matt se había quedado helado, la pelirroja se sentía como si la hubieran introducido en un tanque de nitrógeno líquido. Él escaneó la figura de ella con suma curiosidad.

Su suelto cabello de fuego había crecido muchísimo, casi llegándola hasta la mitad de la espalda, y su cuerpo se mostraba provocativo ante él, bien definido gracias al Tenis y con unas armas de mujer bien ocultas bajo una camiseta de mangas largas de color rosa, con un enorme corazón rojo estampado y unos finos pantalones vaqueros. Calzaba unas converse de color rojo, al igual que sus apasionados ojos, ocultos tras una barrera vidriosa de lágrimas a punto de escapar. Su piel blanca y sus finos y sensuales labios quedaron plasmados en la mente del viajero. Tai tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante guapa, no, muy guapa. Era el querubín más precioso de toda la corte celestial.

Sora, desde su perspectiva, sentía como si él la hubiese viendo por dentro y por fuera, como si tuviese rayos X, y quedó hipnotizada al ver su casi morena piel y esa barba que, al entrar en contacto con la nívea piel de ella, seguramente la produciría un vertiginoso cosquilleo recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Aquel cuerpo parecía haber sido sacado de una escultura griega, y aquel abultado cabello de un dibujo Manga, pero a ella ambos rasgos la resultaron irresistibles. La tarea de mirarle a los ojos parecía casi imposible, pues Tai era igual de alto que Matt, o algo más por su cabello, y algo más bajito que Joe, por lo que ella era más bien bajita, posiblemente veinte centímetros más canija que él. Por último en sus ojos encontró una extraña mixtura de sentimientos como nostalgia, alegría, dolor y algo de frialdad. Teniendo la sensación de que su boca estaba totalmente cosida, no se atrevió a mentar palabra alguna.

-Takenouchi.-dijo Tai, en un tono de voz…, no frío, pero si duro y serio.

Aquella única palabra supuso para Sora como si la hubiese arrancado el corazón y, después de eso, lo hubieran pisoteado frente a sus propias narices. Se sentía extraña, pero, por otro lado, también sentía como si mereciese la indiferencia de Tai. Le había tratado muy mal en el pasado, e incluso deseó no volver a verle nunca, hasta que ese deseo se cumplió. A excepción de Kari y su familia, Sora fue la que más lloró por la ausencia de Tai, culpándose de su partida, y auto condenándose con la idea de que jamás volvería a verle, pero allí estaba él ahora, frente a ella. Era tan idéntico y tan diferente, más lo segundo que lo primero, a la última vez que le vio en aquel parque. Sin derrumbarse ante él, por fin consiguió sacar el valor necesario para responderle. Incluso con el paso de los años y el cambio de su personalidad, Tai seguía poseyendo el don de otorgar valor a cualquier persona de su círculo más íntimo.

-Hola, Tai.-respondió Sora con una sonrisa medio forzada, y reprimiendo el deseo de ponerse a llorar delante de él.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ellos dos. Sus miradas, la dura de Tai y la destrozada de Sora, volvieron a cruzarse otra vez. De no ser por un fuerte y extraño sentimiento que le refrenaba, hubiese acogido a su amiga junto a él y la hubiese dado un fuerte abrazo, descargando así todo el dolor que contagiaba a su condenada y solitaria alma, pero se controló. Sentía gustosos deseos de no separarse de ella, pero también de dejarla atrás por siempre. Tanta confusión le provocó una leve cefalea sin importancia. Ella también tentaba con la idea de sentir el olor de su cabello y su fuerte cuerpo alrededor de suyo, y fundirse en el más tierno de los abrazos, pero creía que no era merecedora de ello, ¿era aquel realmente Tai, el Tai amigo…, su Tai…, o una grotesca fusión del físico de Tai y el carácter de Matt? Se estaba volviendo realmente loca con aquella teoría absurda de la doble personalidad. Sabía que, por desgracia para ella, aquel era el Tai que conocía, pero que el tiempo y una indefinida masa de sufrimiento le habían convertido en el que era ahora: alguien con carácter reservado, frío y distante. Por un momento, Matt, TK y Kari llegaron a sentirse incómodos, como si sobrasen en aquella extraña escena, y sólo deseaban que aquella tensa situación se aliviase con la llegada del resto de sus amigos. Los dos viejos amigos seguían dedicándose distintas miradas. Tai quería apartar sus ojos de los de Sora, pero no podía. La pelirroja por su parte, se sentía con la obligación de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y sanar el corazón cicatrizado y acorazado de Tai con amor, su emblema característico. Por alguna ironía del destino, las plegarias internas de Sora estaban siendo, de alguna manera, escuchadas en ese preciso momento.

* * *

-Ya ha llegado el momento.- dijo un hombre de voz ronca y profunda, contemplando el cielo tras una enorme esfera protectora.

-¿Está seguro, Gennai-sama?-preguntó un Digimon, mitad caballo, mitad hombre, de color naranja, con una especie de costras moradas en su cuerpo, un cañón de plasma en su mano derecha y un casco de hierro, que sólo mostraba su único ojo rojo.

-Así es, Centarumon. Las brechas inter dimensionales están prácticamente conectadas por el mismo mal. Para erradicar ése mal de los distintos universos, Mundos Digitales y mundos humanos es necesario reunir el poder de las cuatro generaciones de Niños Elegidos. Sólo ellos, guiados por el Valor del Líder de líderes podrán salvarnos a todos del peligro que nos aguarda.- respondió el viejo aliado de los Niños Elegidos, retocándose con la mano la parte derecha de su largo y canoso bigote.

-Entonces, que así sea, señor.- respondió el fiel Centarumon.

Como por arte de magia, frente a ellos surgió la Homeostasis, una entidad del Mundo Digital sin forma concreta que se introdujo en el cuerpo de Kari durante la pelea contra Puppetmon, uno de los Amos Oscuros. Aquel puñado de luces acabó por extenderse sobre todo lo que Gennai y Centarumon podían alcanzar a ver, y todo se volvió blanco, como la luz de los ángeles. Traer a los Niños Elegidos de nuevo al Mundo Digital, tras llevar años la puerta ,entre ambos mundos, cerrada, era la única esperanza a la que podían aferrarse en esos tiempos de absoluta oscuridad e incertidumbre.

* * *

Tai y Sora apartaron la mirada el uno del otro para dirigirla a sus respectivos digivices. Brillaban de una manera alocada, como si en ese instante más que nunca necesitasen de su presencia en el Mundo Digital. La propia luz emitida por los dispositivos terminó por absorberlos, junto con Matt, TK y Kari, sus amigos ausentes y…, otros Niños Elegidos que no conocían, pero que pronto lo harían. Como todas las veces que viajaron al Digimundo, lo hicieron a través de una especie de túnel muy luminoso y prácticamente interminable, pero aquella vez fue diferente a todas las demás. Descendían constantemente al vacío, y en lugar de luz sólo había oscuridad. En medio de su descenso, con su digivice en una mano y la guitarra en otra, Tai pudo observar como TK y Kari se abrazaban mutuamente, asustados a más no poder, y Sora hizo lo mismo con Matt. Sin embargo, él se sentía solo ante el peligro, sin nadie en el que cobijarse. Aunque ese fuese su mayor deseo, no lo vería cumplido, pues estaba solo…, solo frente a la oscuridad. Ninguno de sus amigos pareció alertarse más de lo debido al oír una maquiavélica risa que parecía estallar en sus oídos, por lo que dedujo que sólo él podía oírla, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo II_

**_Voila!_ Qué les pareció? ¿Quién será el portador de esa malvada risa que sólo Tai puede oír? ¿Cómo será el primer encuentro entre las cuatro generaciones de Niños Elegidos? ¿Se llevarán bien todos? ¿Qué mal amenaza esta vez al Digimundo? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio, dejen sus reviews y/o sugerencias, muchas gracias a todos!**

**PD: Lo dije anteriormente, y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, si tienen problemas para saber que objeto/Marca/lo que sea, informense..., o si no yo mismo les proporcionaré unos links, no me es molestia!**


	3. 03 La Reunión: Parte Primera

_**Buenas tardes a todos. Lamento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto, pero tuve en mi apartamento un problema con la luz, prolongado hasta hace unos días, y por esa razón he actualizado tan pronto como he podido. El capítulo estaba casi acabado, pero sin luz no podía continuarlo, así que tuve que escribirlo a mano, pasarlo después al word y seguir estudiando para los exámenes finales..., menudo lío, no creéis? Pero hoy es vuestro día de suerte: éste capítulo es extremadamente largo, ya os quería compensar de alguna manera por haberos hecho esperar, así que he tenido que volver a dividir ese mega-capítulo en dos. Ésta es la primera parte, y en cuestión de minutos subiré la segunda. No me queda mucho más que decir, salvo que disfrutéis mucho leyendo como yo lo he hecho escribiendo.**_

_**Nota de Autor: Ni Digimon ni la mayoría de sus personajes salidos en éste fic me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro para el desarrollo de esta historia. **_

* * *

_Capítulo III: "La reunión, Parte Primera: origen y mariposas en el estómago"_

Los ojos de Tai se abrieron de par en par, sin acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad eterna que le acechaba, aún con los ojos abiertos. Lo que le rodeaba no tenía forma ni tamaño. Un suelo invisible y oscuro le impedía seguir cayendo al vacío, y a su alrededor no había absolutamente nada, y en el caso de que dejase escapar un fuerte grito, el eco podría llegar a reproducirse durante horas. Sin ninguna teoría que pudiese respaldar aquello, empezó a sentir muchísimo frío, y una tristeza inmensa le poseyó. Sin poder aguantarlo más, gritó.

-¿Hola?- vociferó, con la única respuesta de un eco que se hacía cada vez más lejano.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- volvió a gritar.

Nada, un fracaso total. Nada ni nadie parecía oírle. Suspiró, totalmente desesperado. Ante sus ojos, y como del humo procedente de un cigarrillo, se empezaron a formar dos sombras que le daban la espalda. Reconoció la cabellera rubia de TK y el color castaño del sedoso cabello su hermana. Ambos se veían extremadamente felices.

-¡Kari, TK! Menos mal que os encuentro…- suspiró aliviado. Acto seguido, las dos apariciones se dieron la mano y empezaron a alejarse de Taichi.- ¡Eh, esperad! ¿A dónde vais?- se desesperó él, corriendo detrás de ellos.

Pero por mucho que aligeraba el paso, no consiguió llegar a su destino, y las imágenes de humo se esfumaron ante él. A pocos metros, a su izquierda, las imágenes de un chico rubio y otro pelirrojo charlaban amistosamente, sin enterarse de la existencia del tercero.

-¡Matt, Izzy!- los llamó, con un poco de esperanza en su voz. Para su desgracia, al igual que TK y Kari, comenzaron a alejar las distancias con el castaño.- ¡No! ¡Esperadme, por favor!-suplicó Taichi.

Otra vez pasó: los dos amigos desaparecieron como aparecieron, de la nada, y dejaron solo a Tai. En su interior, empezó a sentir como si todo ese sentimiento de tristeza se hinchaba como un mero globo, y sin ser controlador de sus propios deseos, lloró muy amargamente. Para su sorpresa, un fuerte viento sopló en su dirección, obligándole a cubrirse los ojos, y a sus espaldas una fuerte luz comenzó a resplandecer. El portador del Valor se volteó, y en sus ojos predominó por fin la esperanza al ver la figura de Sora. La mirada de la pelirroja irradiaba mucha bondad y amor, y eso fue suficiente para él. Con paso temeroso, se propuso a acercarse más a ella.

-¡Sora! Gracias al cielo que estás aquí. Por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí…- dijo él, sonriendo, pero en cuestión de segundos su expresión se borró al ver a Sora dándole la espalda.-Yo…, siento mucho de veras todo lo que nos ha pasado…, pero necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda. Por favor, Sora…-susurró Tai, siendo una presa fácil para el llanto. En ese momento, el anhelado líder sintió como su alma se partía en miles de pedazos irreparables al ver como Sora se alejaba de él.-No…, no, ¡Sora, por favor! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Te necesito! ¡Sora, yo…!- gritaba desesperado casi al oído de la pelirroja, pero ésta parecía no oírle.

Estando muy cerca de ella, Tai se abalanzó hacia su persona para darle un abrazo. Pocos segundos antes de que pudiese tan siquiera tocarla, Sora desapareció, de la misma manera que al apagar una luz. Si hubiese estado en el mundo real, la cómica escena del castaño abrazando a la nada hubiese sido extremadamente graciosa, pero allí, a saber Dios en que sitio, no era para nada graciosa, más bien triste y derrotada. Aún con lágrimas nuevas floreciendo en sus ojos, y sin cambiar de postura, Taichi susurró las últimas palabras que no pudo decirle a Sora.

-Te quiero…- le murmuró a la nada, totalmente impotente.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos. Sin poder hacer nada, cayó al suelo y, colocado en posición fetal, rompió a llorar y a maldecirse a sí mismo. Frases como "a nadie le importo" o "estoy solo" se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, taladrándole el cerebro y crujiéndole el corazón. Una risa ronca y malvada le hizo levantarse de nuevo. Por mucho que oía, nadie se veía a su alrededor. De nuevo, la misma risa, la misma que él solo oyó al descender por el abismo, hizo acto de "presencia".

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate, cobarde!- gritó Tai, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Veo un alma herida, y un corazón roto…- dijo la voz, sin hacer caso omiso al humano.-Estás solo, como yo. Nadie puede entender lo que hemos sufrido.- anunció, con un tono entre divertido y compasivo.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no estoy solo! Tengo a mis amigos.- se defendió el castaño.

-Sí, los mismos que te han dejado aquí…, solo.- resaltó muy divertida aquella entidad desconocida.-Si tanto presumes de amigos, ¿por qué, hasta hace unos instantes, te has martirizado con el pensamiento de que estás solo?- preguntó la voz.

Abrió la boca para soltarle una contestación, empero, por mucho que la rebuscase, su cerebro no hallaba la respuesta. Ante la lucha interna de Tai, aquel ser oscuro, sin forma salvo por unos enormes ojos amarillentos, emitió una débil carcajada. Los gigantescos orbes amarillos parecían observar detenidamente a Taichi, que permanecía congelado y luchando con esa enorme tristeza interna.

-Llevo estudiando tu dolor desde hace numerosos años, Niño Elegido. Puedo, y debo, decirte con toda franqueza que tanto tú y yo somos muy parecidos: la frustración que hemos experimentado en nuestra propia piel ha inyectado grandes cantidades de oscuridad en nuestros corazones, mentes y almas. En el fondo, tú y yo pensamos igual, y podríamos apoyarnos mutuamente.-calló durante unos segundos, entendiendo que Tai no entendía nada de lo que le decía.- Se podría decir que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos…, o socios.- escupió aquella última palabra con sumo interés.

-No…-respondió brevemente Yagami.- ¡Yo jamás serviré a alguien que cree en el poder de la oscuridad!- le gritó, totalmente indignado. La estridente risa de la voz le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

-¡Ignorante, tú también sirves a la oscuridad!-le confesó.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- rugió el mayor de los hermanos Yagami, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-El miedo es el camino principal hasta la oscuridad eterna.-le hizo saber aquel malvado ser.

-¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!- se envalentonó Tai, a lo que su "compañero" volvió a reír.

-¿Qué sentiste aquel día, hará ya siete años y en el parque cercano a tu casa, ante la idea de confesarle tu amor a Sora?- permaneció callado, dando más suspense a la hora de hacerle conocer la respuesta a Tai.-Miedo, miedo al rechazo, pero miedo a fin de cuentas. Al miedo le siguen la ira, el odio, el sufrimiento…, y la oscuridad.

Las engatusadoras palabras de ese desconocido ser sorprendieron a Tai, ¿cómo podía saber él de los acontecimientos de su vida? Lo peor de todo era que había dado en el clavo en lo que había relatado: tras confesarle miedosamente sus sentimientos a Sora, la ira hacia Matt y ella creció sin remedio, derivando en un odio hacia todo en general, pero enfocado básicamente a la feliz pareja. Por último, un sufrimiento prolongado durante siete largos años le había impedido vivir feliz del todo. Ausente, como si su mente hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, ni se enteró que había empezado a levitar, hasta quedar a la altura de aquella malvada mirada, que irradiaba diversión.

-¿Ves cómo estás destinado a la oscuridad? Para nosotros no hay opción que valga. Mírame, Taichi… ¡Mírame!- le ordenó, viendo que Tai no lo hacía. Algo, como una especie de mano invisible, hizo que las dos miradas quedasen sincronizadas.-No existe ni el bien ni el mal, tan sólo existe el poder, y aquellos que son demasiado fuertes para ejercerlo. Juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas.-dijo el de siniestra voz.

-¡No, déjame! ¡Nunca serviré a la oscuridad! ¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿QUIÉN ERES, MALDITO COBARDE?- preguntó Tai, consumido por la ira.

La risa de aquel ser sin escrúpulos volvió a resonar en la cabeza de Tai, y esté quedó completamente congelado, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. Un aura oscura le rodeó de pies a cabeza, y junto a la mirada amarilla surgió unas fauces de grotescas dimensiones, plagada de afilados y triangulares colmillos. Por primera vez en su estancia en aquella zona oscura, Tai sintió verdadero miedo al verle hablar.

-Yo soy el que te ofrece la redención. Te otorgo la posibilidad de hacer justicia, para poder así servir a los verdaderamente damnificados. Yo soy como tú, y al que pronto llamarás…, tu Maestro, o Amo.- expresó el ente, con un verdadero tonto de maldad en su tétrica y desgarradora voz, para finalizar su discurso con la más cruel de las risas.

Como si verdaderamente tuviese vida propia, la materia oscura penetró en el pecho del joven Yagami, que dejó escapar un desesperado grito de dolor. En ese mismo instante, ni la más sádica de las torturas podía compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Era como si la más fortísima descarga eléctrica recorriese todos sus órganos, hasta llegar a su columna vertebral, la médula espinal y el cerebro. Tai dejó de levitar para así caer bruscamente al suelo, del mismo modo que un ave cuando recibe un fuerte escopetazo. Yaciendo en el oscuro pavimento, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse de manera involuntaria, y en su mente empezaron a correr de manera muy acelerada todos los acontecimientos de su vida, siendo para él el mismo resultado que ver un borrón pasar a través de su cerebro. Sentía que la testa le iba a estallar, y de manera esquizofrénica comenzó a golpearla fuertemente contra el suelo, con el fin de liberarse de ese fuerte dolor que parecía explotar en su cabeza. Mientras era sufridor de todo ese mal que le flagelaba, sus ojos sufrieron la más radical de las metamorfosis. La mirada dulce, tierna y achocolatada de Tai se volvió rojiza como el fuego del infierno, pero irónicamente el brillo de sus ojos mostraba un sentimiento de frialdad absoluta. Notó como su cuerpo empezaba a quedarse sin fuerzas, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad e, irremediablemente, se desmayó.

* * *

-¡Tai, despierta!- oyó una voz distante y desesperada, repitiéndose en su cabeza. Reconoció a la portadora de esa voz. Era Sora.

-¡Hermano!- otra voz resonó dentro de su mente. Obviamente era Kari.

Sus ojos se abrieron sensiblemente, parcialmente malacostumbrados ante tanto colorido. El dolor de su cabeza no se iba ni a tiros, pero suspiró aliviado al ver a Kari, Sora y los dos hermanos de cabello rubio arrodillados ante él. Trabajaron en equipo para ayudarle a levantarse, pues su fuerza estaba por los suelos. Su mejor amigo le agarró por los hombros, y mirándole a los ojos preocupado.

-Tai, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy pálido…- dijo Matt, al ver el semblante casi blanco y mareado de su amigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-comunicó el líder, forzando una débil sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿esto es…, el Mundo Digital?- preguntó Tai sin comprender nada.

Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que, supuestamente, era el Mundo Digital. Parecían encontrarse en un gran y denso bosque, como los muchos que se pudieron encontrar en sus miles de aventuras. Sin embargo, algo muy raro le pasaba al cielo: encima de sus cabezas, un pequeño trozo de precioso manto azul claro con blancas y esponjosas nubes reposaba majestuosa e inalcanzablemente. No obstante, si alzaban su vista a los alrededores, esa mínima porción de azulado cielo se veía acorralado por un frío y oscuro manto grisáceo, con infinitas nubes negras. Aquel aterrador cielo no contaba con ni una sola estrella, pero sí con una enorme luna llena de color rojiza, que parecía estar teñida de sangre. A su vez, sobre la pequeña parcela de cielo azul se hallaba en su pináculo un resplandeciente sol, lleno de vida y alegría. El pequeño grupo no pudo expresar con palabras aquel extraño fenómeno meteorológico, simplemente era extraño. Una voz anciana y ronca se presentó en la mente de cada uno de ellos.

-Niños Elegidos, por aquí. Seguid el sonido de mi voz.- les ordenó.

-Esa voz…- empezó a decir Sora, reconociendo al emisor.

-Es la de Gennai.- anunció Tai, mirando alrededor de él, para encontrar la procedencia de la voz del viejo.- ¡Por allí, vamos!- señaló Tai, delante suyo y todo recto.

El resto del grupo confió en la orientación del primer Líder de los Niños Elegidos, y comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente en la dirección que dijo Tai. Sólo Gennai podía explicarles lo que le pasaba al Digimundo.

* * *

En el mismo bosque, pero en diferente lugar, Davis y compañía también despertaron sorprendidos ante su repentina aparición en el Mundo Digital. Lo último que recordaban era caminar por las calles de Odaiba y ser absorbidos por la fuerza de sus Digivice. Por suerte para ellos, inexplicablemente nadie les había visto. Todos y cada uno de ellos se llevaron las manos a la espalda, la cabeza o alguna zona de cuerpo dolorida por la bruta caída.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Davis, mientras se sobaba la nuca por el dolor.

-Sí, eso creo. Menos mal que mi ordenador no ha recibido ni un rasguño.-suspiró aliviado Izzy.

-Chicos…, mirad el cielo.- alertó Joe, bastante preocupado, pero sin miedo.

Todos obedecieron al mayor de los Niños Elegidos, y al igual que Tai y su pequeño grupo quedaron impactados ante tal contraste. Una pequeña parte del cielo era azul y pura, con un brillante sol proporcionando luz, y era acosada por el resto, grisácea y sin vida, donde flotaba una inmensa luna roja. Nadie en el grupo, ni tan siquiera Izzy o Joe, con sus grandes intelectos, pudieron establecer una teoría razonable para que el cielo estuviese partido en dos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- comunicó Mimi, con miedo en su voz.

-No eres la única.-dijo Ken, al cual le caían algunas gotas de sudor de su frente. Buscó la mano de Yolei, y la aferró fuertemente contra la suya.

-Niños Elegidos, por aquí. Seguid el sonido de mi voz.- repitió por segunda vez Gennai.

-¡Es la voz de Gennai-Sama!-exclamó Cody.

-¿De dónde proviene?- preguntó Yolei, que al igual que sus compañeros buscaba la voz de Gennai.

-¡Por allí! ¡Vamos!- indicó todo recto, Daisuke con su dedo índice.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a seguir al mayor admirador de Tai, que corría a gran velocidad entre los miles de arbustos y árboles del Digimundo. Aún no sabían el porqué de su regreso al Mundo Digital, pero no eran los únicos que buscaban las respuestas a tal acontecimiento.

* * *

Al igual que los dos anteriores grupos, un tercer grupo de Niños Elegidos, o Tamers, como ellos se definían, abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo. El joven Takato, al igual que sus amigos, se encontraba tumbado sobre el verde y afilado césped. Al menear su cabeza de un lado a otro, se relajó al ver que estaban todos: Henry, Rika, Ryo, Juri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie y los mellizos, Ai y Makoto. No cabía duda de que habían ido a parar al Mundo Digimon, pero aquel paisaje no le veía a la cabeza. Posiblemente nunca habían pasado por allí, fue lo primero que pensó, y que razón tenía. Sabían dónde estaban, pero todo les resultaba muy diferente.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó el joven Matsuki.

-Sí, Takato. Por aquí estamos todos bien.- le contestó Henry, uno de sus mejores amigos, que abrazaba a Suzie, su hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué Mundo Digital es éste? Es bastante diferente al que nosotros hemos visitado en el pasado.- dijo Rika, leyendo el pensamiento de sus amigos.

-Es que éste no es el Mundo Digital que vosotros conocéis.- anunció Ryo, que se había quedado blanco como la nieve. Todos se sorprendieron ante la revelación.

-¿Cómo que no es el mismo Mundo Digital?- preguntó Juri, que agarraba fuertemente el brazo de Takato sin entender nada.

-Explícate, Ryo.- demandó Kazu, que tampoco entendía lo dicho por el mayor del grupo.

Akiyama iba a desmantelar el mayor secreto que guardaba desde que conocía la existencia de los Digimon, pero, para suerte suya, los mellizos alertaron al resto del grupo, olvidándose todos de las palabras de Ryo.

-¡Mirad allí! ¡Hay más Tamers!- exclamaron al unísono, y señalando a su izquierda.

Confusos ante la noticia, todos se levantaron del pasto y, tras caminar unos metros, descubrieron que los mellizos tenían razón. Recostados sobre la hierba, había otro grupo, de seis personas: un chico, de cuerpo atlético y de pelo castaño, les causó a todos una extraña impresión, ya que tenía un cierto parecido a Takato, sobre todo por la presencia de unas gafas de aviador sobre su cabeza. Junto a él se encontraba abrazada una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados. Los otros cuatro miembros del grupo desconocido lo componían dos chicos gemelos, pero de vestimentas y apariencias más bien distintas, un fuerte y robusto chico de pelo castaño, el mayor de todos seguramente, y un chico con una gorra amarilla del revés, que sería el más joven de todos, y un par de años mayor que la hermana de Henry.

-¡Es verdad, hay más Tamers!- dijo anonadado Kenta, mientras se ajustaba las lentes.

-¿Y de dónde son? Porque nosotros no les habíamos visto nunca…- dijo Suzie, confundida como el resto del grupo.- ¡Parece que ya despiertan!

El gruñido de Takuya les alertó. El portador de los Espíritus del Fuego abrió los ojos lentamente, y se alivió al sentir el cuerpo de Zoe agarrado al suyo, y al ver que Koji, JP, Tommy y Koichi también estaban bien. Poco a poco, y sin percatarse de la presencia de los Tamers, todos se fueron despertando.

-¿Estás bien, Zoe? ¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó Takuya, dándole un beso a su novia en los labios.

-Sí, estoy bien, Takuya, pero no veas el susto que me he llevado…- dijo Zoe, abrazando al Líder de los Guerreros Digimon.

-¡Por aquí también estamos bien, gracias! ¡Dame un besito a mí también, Takuya!- anunció y demandó irónicamente JP, ya que los dos tortolitos parecían haberse olvidado del resto del grupo.

-No te quejes tanto, que podría haber sido peor.- le reprendió Koji, el mejor amigo de Takuya.

-Chicos, ¿no os da la sensación de que el Digimundo está algo cambiado?- preguntó Tommy, el más pequeño de todos. Todos le dieron la razón al instante.

-¡Mirad, ahí, no estamos solos!-señaló Koichi, el hermano mayor de Koji, al darse cuenta de que los Tamers observaban detenidamente la escena entre ellos.

Takuya volteó ante la noticia de su amigo, y se encontró de cara con diez personas a las que no conocía de nada. Como si los instintos animales estuviesen presentes en sus genes, los dos grupos se pusieron en pose de combate, sin echarse atrás. Las caras de pocos amigos eran igual de prominentes en ambos bandos.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó Takato, con el ceño fruncido y dando un paso adelante.

-Nosotros os íbamos a preguntar lo mismo.- respondió Takuya con una amplia sonrisa, imitando al otro chico de las gafas.

-¡Somos los Digimon Tamers!- dijo Henry, situándose al lado de Takato, tal y como también hizo Rika.

-¿Qué sois, una mala banda de música?- bromeó Koji, y, al igual que Henry y Rika, Zoe y él se situaron al lado de Takuya.

-¡Dinos de una vez quienes sois, imbécil!- le espetó Rika, con su típico carácter.

-¡Vaya, la gatita ha sacado las uñas! ¡Miau, qué miedo!- se burló Zoe de ella, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la joven Nonaka.- Somos los Guerreros Digimon.

-¡Eso sí que suena a grupo barato!- participó Ryo, apoyando a sus amigos.

-¡Tú mejor no te metas, guaperas!- le amenazó JP, siendo seguido por Tommy y Koichi.

Si las miradas matasen, todos ellos, los miembros de ambos sectores, habrían muerto en cuestión de segundos. Takato contra Takuya, Henry contra Koji, Rika contra Zoe, Ryo contra JP, Suzie contra Tommy y Juri contra Koichi, y el grupo de los Tamers contra el grupo de los Guerreros Digimon, todos y cada uno de ellos echaban chispas por los ojos. Aquello parecía la típica enemistad, arrastrada a lo largo de los siglos, entre dos pueblos o países vecinos. Si en ellos hubiese caído la decisión, se habrían pasado horas así, pero una voz en sus cabezas les impidió que llegasen a las manos.

-Niños Elegidos, por aquí. Seguid el sonido de mi voz.- repitió Gennai por tercera vez consecutiva.

-¿Quién coño habla, y quién coño son los Niños Elegidos?- preguntó Koji, aburriéndose ya de todo.

-¡A lo mejor si te callas un poco conseguimos comprender de que va todo esto!- contestó Rika, perdiendo también los nervios.

-¡Cállate tú, Cabeza de Piña!- la insultó Zoe, ya que no estaba dispuesta a que nadie se metiese con su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué me has llamado, Barbie de tres al cuarto?- se irritó la pelirroja, acercándose peligrosamente hacia la rubia mientras se arremangaba.

-¡Eh, monada, tú con mi novia no te metes!- Takuya se interpuso entre las dos mujeres, clavando su mirada en la de Rika.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, hombretón?- preguntó Ryo, de alguna manera protegiendo también a la de ojos violetas.

-¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo?- dijo JP, protegiendo a Takuya y plantándole cara a Ryo.

-¿Queréis hacer el favor de escucharme?- gritó Gennai, casi al borde de explotarle la cabeza. Todos permanecieron quietos y callados.-Éste no es el momento para discutir. Tan sólo seguid el sonido de mi voz. Os prometo que aclarare todas vuestras preguntas cuando lleguéis hasta mí.- les informó el anciano, y su voz se apagó.

Takato y Takuya parecieron percibir de dónde provenía esa voz, y ambos miraron al único camino en línea recta que había. Los dos jóvenes se miraron duramente, pero sin malicia alguna.

-Zanjaremos esto más tarde.- le dijo Takuya al otro, que tan sólo asintió.

Tras esa pequeña tregua, los dos grupos corrieron por el único camino transitable, dispuestos a conocer todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, tal y como la voz les había prometido.

* * *

-Ahí llegan.- dijo Gennai, notando la presencia de todos los Niños Elegidos corriendo por tres senderos diferentes.

El grupo de Tai llegó el primero, seguido por el de Davis y los otros dos grupos. Todos abrieron al máximo sus bocas tras contemplar el precioso y pequeño lugar lleno de vida. La presencia de una ciudad colorida, con miles de juguetes y huevos eclosionados y convertidos en Digimon de etapa bebé fue suficiente para el grupo de Tai y el de Davis. Aquello era la Ciudad del Comienzo. Los otros dos grupos sólo podían maravillarse ante la idea de que existiese un lugar tan precioso y alegre en el Mundo Digimon. Pronto, todos los Niños Elegidos no daban crédito ante la gran masa de humanos presentes. La escandalosa cifra de veintiocho personas, hombre, mujeres, niños y niñas de edad más o menos similares entre sí, habían llegado, tras muchos años de permanecer la puerta al Mundo Digital cerrada, a la Ciudad del Comienzo. Izzy y compañía se quedaron de piedra al ver que Tai había regresado, y, como no era para menos, corrieron a saludarle.

-¡Tai!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Tras numerosos abrazos, sonrisas, palmadas en las espaldas e infinidad de besos, por parte de Mimi, para el recién llegado, se oyeron doce voces muy conocidas por los Niños Elegidos y ninguno de ellos pudo guardar por mucho tiempo más la sonrisa. Las figuras de Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Wormmon iniciaron una carrera muy apresurada, y abrazaron a sus compañeros humanos, que les respondieron de la misma forma cariñosa y tierna. Más de una lágrima y numerosas caricias se dedicaron mutuamente. El grupo de Takato sonrió a más no poder. Suponían que Tai y los demás eran Tamers, como ellos, y que compartían con sus Digimon un fuerte lazo emocional, del mismo modo que le sucedía a él con Guilmon. El resto de los Tamers también sonrieron ante tal bonito reencuentro, pero había una persona que sonreía por partida doble. Era Rika. Quedó cautivada por un chico, o más bien hombre, de cabellos marrones y alborotados, y con la mirada más dulce que había visto en su vida, aquel a quien sus amigos llamaban Tai. Miles de mariposas empezaron a desfilar grácil y delicadamente por el estómago de Rika. Más concentrados y juntos, todos los humanos voltearon al oír el carraspeo de Gennai, que permanecía sentado sobre una piedra.

-Bienvenidos, Niños Elegidos…- y después, le sonrió al grupo de Takato y al de Takuya.- A todos.

-¿Quién eres tú, viejo?- preguntó Koji, sin vergüenza alguna.

-Muéstrale un poco más de respeto, chaval. Es amigo nuestro.- dijo Tai algo molesto, y sus compañeros asintieron.

-Lo que tú digas…, Súper Saiyajin.- le ignoró el de la pañoleta, a lo que Tai y él se dedicaron una mirada de enfado.

-¡Pero si son los Niños Elegidos!- exclamaron tres voces, conocidas por la primera generación de ellos.

Por medio de dos hologramas, aparecieron las imágenes de Centarumon y Andromon, y a lo lejos surgió la figura de un Digimon antropomorfo, bípedo y con apariencia de león, con una rubia melena y ojos puramente azules. Al ver a Leomon, Mimi corrió a abrazarle, pues la última vez que le vio fue muriendo a manos de MetalEtemon.

-¡Leomon!- gritó Tachikawa, llena de felicidad y siendo abrazada por los fuertes músculos del Digimon.

-¡Hola, Mimi! Saludos a todos también, Niños Elegidos.- respondió el león, sonriente.

La primera generación de niños festejó con gustosa alegría la resurrección y la reincorporación de Leomon a las filas aliadas. Sin embargo, Kazu y Juri no se podrían creer que sus compañeros Digimon, Andromon y Leomon respectivamente, no les hubiesen reconocido, y se entristecieron bastante. Notando como los ánimos estaban decayendo en el grupo de los Tamers, el bigotudo y jovial anciano decidió retomar la conversación donde la había dejado, pero fue interrumpido por tercera vez. Ken abrió sus ojos al máximo al reconocer a una persona dentro del grupo de los Tamers.

-No puede ser…- susurró Ken, acercándose al grupo de Takato, hasta quedar frente al mayor de ellos.- ¡Ryo Akiyama!- le reconoció el de pelo azul.

-Ken Ichijouji, ¡Eres tú…!- exclamó Ryo, dándole un fraternal abrazo.-Con razón tu cara, y la de ellos, me sonaban, ¿fueron ellos los que derrotaron a Diaboromon, no?- dijo él, señalando también a Tai y a Matt, puesto que sus caras le resultaban muy familiares.

-¿De qué le conoces, Ken?- preguntó su novia.

-Chicos, os presento a Ryo Akiyama. Es un gran amigo de la infancia.- informó Ken a sus amigos.

-¿Y por qué no nos le presentaste antes?- quiso saber Kari.

-Pues…, porque ya no se encontraba en nuestro universo…- dijo Ken, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Aquella noticia dejó a todos helados, pero sobre todo a Takato y sus amigos, ¡por eso Ryo sabía que ése no era el Mundo Digital que ellos conocían, porque él estuvo ahí antes que ellos! Como leyendo la mente de todos, Takato habló a Ryo.

-¿Perteneces a éste universo? ¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a decir?- preguntó el de cabello castaño.

-Nunca surgió el tema, y tampoco tenía forma de volver a mi hogar, ¿qué importaba entonces?- le contestó Ryo, sencillamente y sin hablar más del tema.

La tensión empezaba a respirarse en el aire, y el silencio resultaba ser bastante incómodo, así que el anciano hecho de datos retomó, de una vez por todas, su discurso.

-Lo que bien ha dicho Ryo es cierto. Él pertenece a nuestro universo, al cual vosotros no pertenecéis.- explicó Gennai, señalando al grupo de Takato y al de Takuya.-También es por eso que tanto Leomon como Andromon no os conocen a ninguno de vosotros dos, porque realmente no son los compañeros Digimon que vosotros conocisteis en vuestro universo.- dijo eso, señalando a Juri y Kazu, que parecieron entender.

-¿Ellos también son Niños Elegidos?- preguntó Tai, señalando a Takato y compañía.

-¡Bueno, en realidad somos Digimon Tamers! Pero supongo que es básicamente lo que sois vosotros!- exclamó feliz, más de lo ella solía estar, y sonrojada Rika, mientras se acercaba todo lo posible a Tai.-A parte de existir un Mundo Digital totalmente diferente en nuestro universo, en nuestro planeta tierra los Digimon son las mascotas de una famosa franquicia de juegos de cartas. Creo que tengo una de Agumon por aquí, ¡Mira!-le enseñó una carta en la que el compañero Digimon de Tai salía plasmado.

-¡Es verdad, soy yo!- dijo Agumon, con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Puedes quedártela, si quieres. La tengo repetida.- le dijo Rika al Digimon con una sonrisa en sus labios. Después, se dirigió a los compañeros de Agumon.- ¿Vosotros no queréis una carta? Tengo un montón de ellas repetidas.- les dijo la pelirroja, como si fuese amiga de ellos de toda la vida.

-¡A ver!- gritaron entusiasmados Gabumon, Veemon y compañía, rodeando a Rika.

Tai y sus amigos sólo pudieron sonreír al ver lo buena y amable que era aquella joven con los Digimon. Los Digimon Tamers, por el contrario, desconocían que había pasado con la Rika Nonaka que ellos conocían, ¿qué mosca le habrá picado? Se preguntaron todos sus amigos, pero sólo Juri creyó conocer la respuesta. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué una chica cambiaba tan rápidamente de carácter. Al verla muy arrimada y sonriente con Tai, sacó sus propias y acertadas deducciones: parecía ser que Rika se había enamorado de Tai, lo que era un amor a primera vista.

En otro lado, a Sora se la comían los celos por dentro viendo como aquella cría se acercaba a Tai, a su Tai, ¿pero que se había creído esa niñata? ¿Qué años tendría? ¿Diecisiete, como mucho dieciocho, años?, se preguntaba Sora una y otra vez. Aun sintiéndose impotente, sus celos no decrecían. Sabía que Tai podía hacer lo que quisiese, ya que no eran novios, pero verle con otra la destrozaba por dentro. La presencia de su compañera Biyomon la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La pájara rosa parecía extremadamente feliz.

-¡Sora, Sora, mira mi carta!- dijo Biyomon, muy entusiasmada, como el resto de sus amigos Digimon, que habían repetido el mismo procedimiento con sus amigos humanos.

-Sí, Biyomon. Es muy bonita, ¡sales muy bien!- le respondió la pelirroja, intentando no sonar triste.

Retuvo la carta en su mano durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarla. Los celos acumulados hasta hace poco eran tan grandes que sintió unas ganas inmensas de romperla en miles de pedazos, pero se contuvo ante tal idea. Lo hizo por Biyomon, por ese brillo de alegría que resaltaban aún más sus preciosos y grandes ojos de color azul turquesa. Transmitiendo esa falsa sonrisa de felicidad, le devolvió la carta a su compañera Digimon, la cual siguió contemplando y admirando su carta. Tres de los cuatro grupos ya habían conseguido integrarse y charlar animadamente entre ellos, salvo el grupo de Takuya. Matt, como buen portador de la Amistad, decidió tomar contacto con ellos.

-¿Cuál es vuestra historia, chicos?- les preguntó el rubio, amigablemente.- ¿No tenéis compañeros Digimon?

-Pues, verás: en nuestro mundo, no existe esa famosa franquicia de cartas Digimon, ni nada por el estilo. A su vez, el Mundo Digital es muy diferente a éste, ya de momento la Ciudad del Comienzo es distinta a ésta en la que estamos ahora. En lo que respecta a los Digimon…, no tenemos compañeros Digimon. Nosotros somos los Digimon, o mejor dicho…, Guerreros Digimon.-comunicó Takuya, sabiendo que le iban a tomar como a un loco.

-¿Cómo que vosotros sois los Digimon? ¿Guerreros Digimon? No lo entiendo…- dijo Joe, ajustándose las gafas.

-¡Ahora te lo enseño!- gritó excitado Takuya, mostrando su Digivice e invocando el poder del Fuego.- ¡Digispirit, Digievolución!- ante todos, el joven fue rodeado por una cegadora luz, apareciendo después un Digimon.-¡Agunimon!- dijo el Digimon Guerrero su nombre.

Salvo Zoe y los demás de su grupo, todos permanecieron boquiabiertos y sin soltar palabra. A Joe se le cayeron las gafas de manera ipso facta, pero sin llegar a romperse, e Izzy tuvo muchísima suerte de que su ordenador portátil no cayera al suelo. Cinco segundos después, Agunimon, El Guerrero del Fuego, desapareció, y Takuya regresó a su forma humana. Ante ese suceso, el resto de personas siguieron sin reaccionar, e Izzy tomo la iniciativa.

-¡Guau, ha sido alucinante! ¡Tengo que tomar apuntes sobre todo esto!- e instantáneamente, se puso a teclear como un loco en su ordenador portátil.

-Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar, Izzy.- le dijo Gennai, captando la atención del elegido del Conocimiento. El viejo dirigió su mirada a todos los niños elegidos.-Ahora necesito que me escuchéis. Sentaros todos a mi vera.- les indicó con un simple gesto de su mano.

Todos los Niños Elegidos obedecieron al más anciano, que estaba sentado encima de una gran roca, justo entre los hologramas de Centarumon y Andromon. Aquel Gennai también era un holograma, siendo Leomon el único que estaba de cuerpo presente. Gennai tosió salvajemente para aclararse la garganta, y comenzó por fin el esperado discurso.

-Espero que dejéis las presentaciones para otro momento. Nuestros hologramas no van a durar eternamente, así que será mejor que os digamos las cosas claras.-dijo, callando unos segundos, para luego proceder.- Para los que lo saben y para los que no, os diré que la puerta que conectaba el mundo humano con el Mundo Digital llevaba cerrada durante casi siete largos años, tiempo en el que se consiguió derrotar a un malvado y poderoso Digimon: MaloMyotismon. Por desgracia, hace más bien poco tiempo que el Mundo Digital se tambalea por la presencia de un enemigo mucho más poderoso en comparación a los que ya os habéis enfrentado.- relató Gennai, para dirigir esa última frase al grupo de Tai y Davis.

-¿Y…, sabéis por casualidad de quién se trata? ¿No será Myotismon otra vez, verdad?- preguntó Taichi, como si el Digimon vampiro le empezase ya a aburrir.

-Me temo que esta vez no se trata de Myotismon, ni de ninguna de sus transformaciones finales. Ni nosotros mismos sabemos a ciencia cierta quién es el enemigo.- informó el holograma de Centarumon.

-Lo que dice Centarumon es cierto. Myotismon no sobrepasa ni por asomo al poder de esta amenaza. Todo comenzó cuando una anormal cantidad de materia oscura surgió de la nada, y empezó a apoderarse de todos los rincones del Mundo Digital. La Isla File, o lo que queda de ella, es donde os encontráis ahora, y es la única masa de tierra y agua que no ha sido subyugada al poder de la oscuridad. Por eso hemos levantado esta barrera protectora, y también es por eso que el cielo parece estar partido en tres partes, donde la única pura permanece atrapada entre el par de partes oscuras. Si la Isla File y la Ciudad del Comienzo perecen, ya no habrá nada que pueda frenar a la oscuridad absoluta.- comunicó Gennai, dejando a todos los oyentes con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Podría contarnos más sobre los actos del enemigo, Gennai-Sama?- le preguntó Cody.

-No conocemos su identidad, ni estamos seguros de sí puede tratarse de un Digimon. Lo que sí sabemos es que es capaz de crear suficiente oscuridad como se le antoje. Con ese poder, empieza el problema. El enemigo no sólo amenaza vuestros respectivos Mundos Digitales, sino también los distintos mundos humanos y universos que cada uno de vosotros conocéis hoy en día. Para ello, precisó de la ayuda de un Digimon creado totalmente de materia oscura.- narró Gennai aquella trágica historia.

-¿De qué Digimon estamos hablando...?- preguntó Ken, pero tanto él como Ryo sabían la respuesta de antemano. Miró a su amigo, que había empalidecido del todo.

-Se trata de Millenniummon, un poderoso Digimon de nivel Mega, que surgió como el resultado del ADN Digievolución entre un Machinedramon y un Kimeramon. Es un Digimon capaz de viajar en el espacio-tiempo, e incluso a través de los distintos universos.- Informó Andromon, con su típica voz robótica.

-Nosotros destruimos una vez a Millenniummon, y gracias a él yo fui a parar a otro universo, ¿cómo ha podido resurgir?- preguntó Ryo, revelando el mayor de sus secretos al resto de los Niños Elegidos, salvo a Ken que ya conocía la historia.

-No es el mismo Millenniummon al que vosotros os enfrentasteis, simplemente es otro creado a partir de materia oscura.- respondió Gennai de manera sencilla.

-Bueno, ¿y qué paso después?- preguntó TK.

-Millenniummon consiguió su objetivo, y penetró en dos universos distintos al suyo, a vuestros universos…- dijo Leomon, señalando a Takato, Takuya y compañía.- Con ello, consiguió llegar a los distintos Mundos Digitales para reclutar un poderoso ejército de Digimon malvados que pudiesen servir a su amo. No obstante, en vez de beneficiar a su súbdito, el enemigo acabó brutalmente con la vida de Millenniummon, y con ello la posibilidad directa de cerrar las brechas inter dimensionales. Ahora, los ejércitos oscuros son cada vez más feroces con cada lugar que consiguen llenar de oscuridad.- se entristeció el noble Digimon, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Así que esa es la razón por la que las cuatro generaciones de Niños Elegidos estamos aquí…, porque no se pueden cerrar las brechas inter dimensionales.- dedujo Izzy, llevándose un dedo a su mentón de manera pensativa.

-Exacto. Sin el poder de Millenniummon, y con la oscuridad dominando el Digimundo de manera permanente, los agujeros que conectan a los tres universos son incapaces de sanar con rapidez. Es por eso que la Homeostasis ha tenido que intervenir en ello, realizando uno de los muchos sacrificios para que vosotros triunféis en vuestro destino, Niños Elegidos.- narró el holograma del Digimon centauro.

-¿Qué es la Homeo…, la Homeo…? ¡Eso!- preguntaron de manera sincronizada y curiosa Suzie y los mellizos Ai y Makoto. Los Niños Elegidos más veteranos rieron tiernamente ante la sed de conocimiento y la inocencia de aquellos chiquillos.

-La Homeostasis es una fuerza invisible que rige sobre el Mundo Digital. Ella fue la que nos explicó en el pasado como nos convertimos en Niños Elegidos, o, como vosotros os llamáis, Tamers. No estoy muy seguro de si fue ella la que nos eligió, pero podría caber la probabilidad.- le explicó Izzy, de la manera más sencilla posible para que todos, incluyendo los no tan niños, lo pudieran entender.

-Mientras vosotros os dediquéis a luchar contra los ejércitos de la oscuridad, la Homeostasis sellará los agujeros inter dimensionales, evitando así que cualquier Digimon o ser oscuro pueda entrar o salir de un universo a otro tan campante. Si triunfáis en vuestro cometido, podréis volver a vuestros hogares, y los agujeros se cerraran.- dijo Gennai, acabando así con la primera parte del relato.

-Usted dijo algo de que la Homeostasis no sólo se ha dedicado a la seguridad de los agujeros inter dimensionales, ¿qué más sacrificios ha tenido que realizar?- preguntó Koichi, muy preocupado. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era estar dominado bajo el poder de la oscuridad.

-¡Ah, cierto! Casi se me olvida. Cada día que pasa estoy más viejo.- destacó el anciano, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.-La Homeostasis ha realizado también una labor muy importante para ayudaros a vosotros, queridos Tamers. Mirad hacia arriba.-les indicó el bigotudo, apuntando con su dedo hacia el cielo.

Takato, Henry, Rika y los demás observaron detenidamente como un haz de luz muy bella, similar al rayo abductor de un ovni, descendía hasta quedar a los pies de todos ellos, para después fragmentarse en nueve figuras distintas. Los ojos de los Tamers se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas. Sus compañeros Digimon estaban allí, junto a ellos en otra formidable batalla a punto de comenzar. Juri fue la primera en reaccionar, y se abalanzó a abrazar a su Digimon, Leomon, al que vio por última morir ante Beelzemon, compañero Digimon de Ai y Makoto.

-¡Príncipe Leomon!- sollozó la novia de Takato, siendo correspondida al abrazo de su Digimon, fiel seguidor de la justicia.

Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, Impmon, Lopmon y MarineAngemon disfrutaron también de los abrazos de sus respectivos Tamers. Pese a que estaban a punto de enfrentarse al peor de los males, todos ellos lucían contentos. Habían extrañado muchísimo el vacío que habían dejado sus Digimon tras su partida. No obstante, Takato se dio cuenta de que algo les faltaba y se dirigió a Gennai.

-¿Dónde está Calumon?- preguntó el de cabello castaño, sin encontrar al Digimon que contaba con el poder de la Digievolución.

-¿Quién es Calumon?- cuestionó Mimi.

-En nuestro universo, Calumon es un Digimon que consigue que nuestros Digimon puedan Digievolucionar fácilmente.-explicó Henry.

-Es este Mundo Digital no vais a necesitar de un Digimon para conseguir que los vuestros pueda Digievolucionar. Ese poder reside en vosotros, jóvenes Tamers. Sólo vosotros tenéis el poder y la confianza suficiente para lograrlo. Tampoco necesitaréis el uso de cartas para potenciar el poder de vuestros Digimon.- les dijo Gennai con una sonrisa, sabiendo que de nada serviría para ellos. También echaban de menos a ese entrañable Digimon.

-¡Es cierto, la ranura lectora de cartas ya no está en nuestros Digivice!- exclamó Kenta, alertando a sus compañeros. El resto de Niños Elegidos ajenos a los Tamers no entendían nada al respecto.

-Ya os dije que no necesitarías esa clase de cosas aquí. El poder de vuestros Digimon está en el lazo amistoso que os unen a ellos.-comunicó el viejo.

-Gennai-Sama… ¿Cuál es el objetivo del enemigo?- realizó Tai la pregunta del millón de yenes. Todos los Niños Elegidos permanecieron callados para escuchar detenidamente la respuesta.

-Destruir los Emblemas.- respondió amargamente Leomon, en lugar del anciano.

-Pero…, los emblemas ya fueron destruidos hace mucho tiempo…-titubeó Kari.

-Tal vez, pero lo que Leomon dice es cierto. La oscuridad pretende apoderarse de los Emblemas, tal y explica la profecía sobre la creación del Mundo Digital.- dijo Gennai.

-¿Profecía?- dijeron todos los Niños Elegidos de las cuatro generaciones.

-En efecto, se trata de la profecía más antigua sobre el Mundo Digital. Dice así: "_Otrora, nada existía salvo dos Digimon dioses, hermanos y enemistados desde hacía eones. Bombardeó se un día el oscuro manto de uno de ellos con un potente haz de luz del otro, más brillante que el de los mismísimos Ángeles Digimon, y en el acto murieron los dos, surgiendo así la nada, el todo…, la Luz, la Oscuridad y la vida. El cielo, la tierra y el mar dieron cobijo a las múltiples criaturas hechas de datos, conocidas desde entonces como Digimon. No obstante, cada buen acto llevado a cabo por el hermano luminoso era frustrado por el hermano opaco, impidiendo la progresión y perjudicando a los mortales Digimon que habitaban el Mundo Digital. Por cada vida que creaba el primero, el segundo la destruía. Por un más, un menos. Por una chispa de fuego, una gota de agua. Por cada virtud, un pecado. Por un bien puro, un mal absoluto. Desesperado, la entidad creadora de todo buscó ayuda en el exterior de sus bellos terrenos, y así surgieron nueve de las mejores virtudes creadas: Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Sinceridad, Inocencia, Esperanza, Luz y Bondad. Tales cualidades cautivaron el corazón del Digimon hacedor que las bautizó con el nombre de "Emblemas", siendo las únicas herramientas posibles para frenar la maldad sin límites de su hermano. No obstante, a pesar de su importancia, los emblemas resultaron ser más espirituales que físicos, pero podría caber la posibilidad de que fuese de las dos formas. Por mucho que los Emblemas se destruyan, el sentimiento que cada uno representa no se puede borrar tan fácilmente, salvo por una manera, y es convirtiendo todo aquello en negativo: Bondad en Avaricia, Luz en Oscuridad, Esperanza en Desesperación, Inocencia en Maldad, Sinceridad en Mentira, Conocimiento en Ignorancia, Amor en Odio, Amistad en Traición y, finalmente, Valor en Miedo. Cuando las partes negativas de los Emblemas se manifiesten, ya sea individual o colectivamente, los Emblemas verdaderos resurgirán de sus propias cenizas, aunque estén destruido, para luchar una vez más. Si uno de ellos resultase destruido de nuevo, su respectivo Pilar del Mundo Digital se vendría abajo, suponiendo un paso menos para la inauguración del Mundo de la Tinieblas Eternas. Mas no hay que perder la cordura, pues si ocho de los nueve pilares ceden, el último, el líder de líderes, y más poderoso de los Emblemas, representado por el majestuoso Sol, cegará a la oscuridad con la luz de su corazón y entonces Godmon, el Dios de Dioses Digimon, Hacedor de todo el Mundo Digital, aparecerá una vez más, que surgirá gracias al poder de los grandes guerreros, restablecerá todo el mal causado y devolverá la paz por la que tanto lucha y desea mantener."-_ narró Gennai de memoria la profecía, cautivando a todos con aquella antigua historia.

- El Mundo de las Tinieblas…-susurró Takuya.

- Los Pilares del Mundo Digital…-murmuró Takato.

- Los Emblemas Oscuros…- dijo Davis.

- Godmon…- pensó Tai.-Nuestro objetivo es evitar que los Emblemas sean destruidos, y, a su vez, evitar que los Pilares del Mundo Digital se desplomen ante la oscuridad, ¿cierto?- le pregunto el de pelo castaño a Gennai.

- Exactamente. Todos y cada uno de vosotros sois esenciales, y debéis trabajar en equipo para evitar que las desgracias sucedan una detrás de otra. No obstante, el mayor papel recaerá sobre la primera generación de Niños Elegidos. Necesitaréis esto para triunfar en vuestros deberes.- le dijo, otorgándoles una extraña esfera blanca aparecida de la nada.

Otro fenómeno de la Homeostasis se hizo presente en los Digimon de los primeros Niños Elegidos, a excepción de Agumon. Todos ellos gritaron en un principio asustados, como si tuviesen miedo, pero descubrieron que en realidad se trataba de una sensación agradable, cálida y un tanto extraña.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Gatomon.

-¡Me siento mucho más fuerte!- comunicó Patamon, a lo que el resto de sus amigos opinaron lo mismo con respecto a ellos.

- La Homeostasis os ha concedido el deseo de liberar vuestros poderes al máximo, pero para ello lo debéis conseguir por caminos separados. Si permanecéis unidos siempre, dichos poderes no podrán manifestarse, y seríais un blanco fácil por el enemigo.- les explicó Gennai.

-¿Por qué a mí no me han dado poder?- le preguntó Agumon, a lo que el viejo sólo sonrió.

- No te hace falta, Agumon. Créeme.- le respondió el anciano, con la misma sonrisa.

- Porque él es el único de nuestros Digimon que tiene el poder suficiente para alcanzar por sí solo el Nivel Mega…, y el poder de la Homeostasis nos ha otorgado a los demás el poder para que nuestro Digimon también puedan alcanzar su transformación de Nivel Mega, ¿verdad?- dedujo el cerebrito de pelo rojizo, ganándose la aprobación de su viejo camarada.

- Veo que lo has entendido. Si alcanzáis las últimas Digievoluciones de vuestros Digimon a la vez que juntáis vuestras fuerzas con el resto del grupo, ya sean Tamers o Guerreros Digimon, seréis capaces de destruir a los Nueve Señores Oscuros. Su objetivo es el de llevar sanos y salvos los Emblemas a su amo, para que éste pueda destruirlos y que así los Pilares del Mundo Digital cedan ante su voluntad.- le habló por fin de sus enemigos.

-¿De que Digimon se tratan?- preguntó Zoe.

- Existen nueve zonas de la Isla File que han sido separadas de éste último trozo. Cada uno de los Nueve Señores Oscuros se ha hecho con el control de una de ellas, y cada zona de tierra sólo podrá regresar hasta aquí si su invasor es destruido.- les explicó Andromon.- Las zonas y Digimon, a los que tendréis que visitar y destruir, son: "El Desfiladero Sangriento", gobernada por ScarLeomon, "La Cocina del Infierno", gobernada por Devitamamon, "La Isla del Mar Negro", donde reside ChaosMetalSeadramon, "Rock Ville", residida por KingEtemon, "La Ciudad Engranaje", lugar en el que habita HiMachinedramon, "La Zona Glacial", hogar del gélido BlackMetalGarurumon, "El Bosque Teatral", lugar de origen del viejo Geppetmon, "El Circo de los Horrores", habitado por ChaosPiedmon, y, por último, pero no menos alarmante…, "El Páramo de la Muerte", donde un Digimon de nombre desconocido vive de manera solitaria. Él es el líder de los Nueve Digimon guardianes de los Emblemas, y el más poderoso de todos.- les informó el holograma.

Para algunos de ellos, saber que se trataban de enemigos increíblemente poderosos fue algo que les excitó en demasía, pero para otros sólo suponían la mayor de las luchas contra la oscuridad, algo que sólo les creaba incertidumbre y un mal presagio. Tai se mordió los labios tan violentamente que casi estuvo a punto de provocarse una gran herida. Tanto su hermana como el resto de sus amigos lo llegaron a notar, pensando sobre lo que le rondaría en esos instantes por la cabeza. Gennai les sacó de su aislamiento, hablando una vez más.

-Ésta es, posiblemente, la peor de todas las desgracias acontecidas desde la creación del Mundo Digital. Sólo vosotros, todos juntos, seréis capaces de impedir el avance de la oscuridad una vez más, ya seáis Niños Elegidos, Tamers o Guerreros Digimon. Aún con vuestras diferencias, todos sois iguales en cierto grado: fuisteis elegidos por algo superior por vuestra valentía, afecto y ahínco. Fuisteis elegidos para combatir a la oscuridad, y conseguisteis sobreponeros a ella. Os podréis autodefinir de manera distinta, sí, pero todos estáis en el mismo bando, y sé que sabréis actuar con honor y sabiduría ante los males que os esperan.- tras esas palabras de elogio, el holograma del anciano dedicó una mirada a todos los grupos, como si buscase a alguien en especial.-Que se acerquen los Líderes de cada grupo.- les dijo a todos.

Todos los grupos miraron a sus respectivos líderes, o por lo menos a los que ellos creían que eran líderes. Tai y Davis se levantaron instantáneamente, y se acercaron a Gennai. Rika animó a Takato a ir también, pese a que él no se autodefinía como el líder de los Tamers. Al final, y con el ánimo de todos, Takato también tomó rumbo hacia el anciano de graciosos bigotes. Por último, mediante un empujón de Koji y un beso de Zoe, Takuya también accedió a la invitación. Por primera vez, los cuatro líderes coincidieron en tan pocos palmos de distancia. Gennai, al igual que el resto de Niños Elegidos, dedicó una amplia sonrisa y una mirada de respeto a cada uno de ellos.

-Para mí, y para todos los Digimon que buscan la paz en el Mundo Digital, es un honor dirigirme a vosotros, los Líderes de los Niños Elegidos. En vuestro interior conviven los sentimientos del desinterés por el bien propio, unos fuertes lazos de amistad hacia vuestros seres más queridos, el respeto por toda criatura viviente, ya sea hecha de carne y hueso, o de datos, y lo más importante, el Valor que sabéis infundiros tanto a vosotros mismos como a los demás. Vosotros cuatro sois la verdadera esperanza que le queda a éste mundo, y juntando vuestros equipos, podéis conseguir todo lo que os propongáis.- las palabras de respeto de Gennai provocaron una amplia y modesta sonrisa en los cuatro muchachos.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de una cosa?- dijo Tommy, captando la atención de todos.-Sé que es una tontería, pero todos los Líderes tiene el cabello castaño, en diferentes tonalidades, pero castaño después de todo, y llevan gafas sobre su cabeza.- explicó el más joven de los portadores de los Espíritus Digitales, y todos dedicaron unos segundos a contemplar a los cuatro Líderes.

-Bueno, yo no llevo gafas.- dijo Tai, sonriendo al muchacho.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó de forma divertida Gennai, encontrándose con la mirada confusa de Tai.-Éste es un regalo personal de la propia Homeostasis.- dijo Gennai, y en sus manos se formó otra esfera de luz blanca.

La luz comenzó a tomar forma, y en las manos del holograma pararon a descansar unas gafas de aviador, sujetas por una bandana de color azul marino. Los primeros Niños Elegidos se sorprendieron al ver las mismas gafas que Tai cedió a Davis, pasando así la antorcha de un Líder a otro. El joven de abultado cabello castaño quedó boquiabierto, y miró en primer lugar al anciano, y después al objeto surgido entre sus manos.

-Yo…, no puedo aceptarlo.- rechazó noblemente el obsequio, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y demás personas.- Son sólo unas simples gafas.

- No son sólo unas simples gafas, sino que representan tu seña de identidad. Estas gafas han sido creadas a base de los datos de todos los Digimon fallecidos que se han opuesto a la dictadura de la oscuridad. La propia Homeostasis te hace entrega de éste regalo personal.- dijo Gennai, sin borrar su sonrisa ante el rechazo del muchacho.

-Pero, yo…- fue interrumpido.

-Sé que no esperaba desempeñar un rol tan importante como éste, pero tú eres un Líder, y el Líder de Líderes. Tú eres la llave para restablecer la paz que tanto necesitan los universos, Tai. Tú tienes el poder para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Al igual que tus compañeros confían en ti, el resto lo harán con el paso del tiempo, y te seguirán y obedecerán ciegamente. Tú eres nuestro salvador, Taichi Yagami. Acepta éste obsequio, de parte de aquellos que murieron por hacer lo correcto, como sólo tú podrías hacerlo.- le alabó, tal y como se merecía, Gennai.

-¡Vamos, Tai! ¡Cógelas!- le animó Davis, apoyando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Tai.

- Ánimo, Tai, ¡juntos podremos conseguirlo!- le motivó Takato, apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho del Líder de Líderes.

- Estamos contigo hasta al final. Tú eres nuestro Líder.- dijo finalmente Takuya, levantando su dedo pulgar.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo III_

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? Pausarlo en éste momento ha sido una pura estrategia para incitaros a leer la segunda parte (muajaja! que malvado soy! xD) Algunos fans extremistas del TaiOra me van a matar..., pero a mí me parece que Tai y Rika podrían hacer una muy bonita pareja, sobre todo porque él es muy sociable y ella todo lo contrario! Si tal algún día podría animarme a escribir un fic exclusivo para ellos dos, adoro a Rika! (L) Pero también adoro a Sora, puede que hasta incluso más, pero sólo un poquito más! (L) Crear esa pareja servirá para que los celos de Sora crezcan sin límites, y ahí ya se verá lo que pasa! Lo que sí quiero recalcar antes de continuar con la segunda parte son dos cosas:_**

**_1) La Historia de Ryo, Millenniummon, su pertenencia al universo de Adventure y Adenture 02 y su viaje a un universo distinto es cierta. No la sé del todo, pero soy bastante conocedor de ella. Si algunos recuerdan bien, existe un capítulo de 02 en el que Ken tiene un sueño de cómo llegan a parar las semillas oscuras a su cuerpo, y junto a él están Wormmon y otro chico, que no es otro que el propio Ryo, que cuando va a parar al universo de los Tamers es cuando comienza 02, es decir, que Ryo tiene la misma edad que Tai, Sora yMatt. Ryo también aparece en un fragmento de "Digimon: La Película", enviando un e-mail de apoyo a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon para que derroten a Diaboromon. En la página de "Digimon Wiki" viene muy buena información sobre Ryo, un personaje bastante enigmático y que tiene conexión con las tres primeras series. No os defraudará la información._**

**_2) Muchos se preguntaran (o si no, ya os lo pregunto yo!): ¿Los Nueve Digimon Señores Oscuros..., existen de verdad? La mayoría sí, y podéis buscar información sobre ellos en "Digimon Wiki", o en internet mismo, más que nada para que sepáis como son físicamente. Cuatro Digimon mencionados en éste capítulo (Godmon, ScarLeomon, Geppetmon y el desconocido), no sé si existen como tal, fabricado por la propia corporación. El Digimon desconocido sí existe, pero es sólo un fan-art, no mío, que utilizaré sin ánimo de lucro, Godmon puede que exista en otros fics o arts..., pero yo le describiré a mi manera. ScarLeomon es un invento mío, tributo al mejor, y mi favorito, villano de la casa Disney: Scar. Geppetmon también es obra mía, y deduzco que ya sabréis por quién va y a qué villano de Digimon hace referencia..., así que me callo por ahora! XD._**

**_Voy a dejar de enrollarme, que parezco una persina! En breves minutos tendréis también el capítulo IV subido. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, nos leemos! _**


	4. 04 La Reunión: Parte Segunda

_**Buenas tardes a todos. Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tenéis el Capítulo IV, fresquito para que lo leáis! Ambos más o menos tienen la misma extensión (En el word me ocupó casi 40 páginas, y en total escribí más de 18.000 palabras, ¿pero estamos todos locos o qué?), y lo dividí en dos precisamente por eso: porque era demasiado largo. Si os gustan los capítulos largos, avisadme y así los dejo largos, y si os gusta de esta extensión así se quedarán. Lo que vosotros pidáis (o casi todo) se hará. Disfrutad entonces del capítulo IV.**_

_**Nota del Autor: Digimon y la mayoría de los personajes que saldrán en esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que si así fuese no hubiese habido ningún enlace matrimonial entre Matt y Sora en el epílogo de 02 (¬¬), sino el de Tai y Sora (:D) (L)! No me olvido de decir que no los utilizaré con ánimo de lucro, sólo para que esta historia cuente con sentido. La canción "Angel" (ni niguna canción del mundo xD), de ya sabréis que grupo, no me pertenece tampoco, y sólo es utilizada en éste capítulo porque para mí es una de mis canciones favoritas, con la que no puedo evitar derramar alguna que otra lágrima, y explica muy bien varias cosas que conoceréis a continuación.**_

* * *

_Capítulo IV: "La reunión, Parte Segunda: Mi Ángel, peleas, malos recuerdos y caminos separados"_

Tai dudó unos instantes. Aquella era una grandísima responsabilidad, posiblemente la mayor que había caído sobre sus hombros en toda su vida. Miró en primer lugar al resto de Líderes, que le sonreían y le animaban con la mirada ante tal regalo. Después alzó su mirada, y observó detenidamente los rostros de Gennai, Andromon, Leomon y Centarumon: exactamente el mismo semblante que Davis, Takato y Takuya. Por último, dedicó una última mirada a sus alrededores, contemplando al resto de Niños Elegidos y Digimon. La mayoría de ellos habían sido prisioneros del deseo de que Tai aceptase aquellas gafas que simbolizaban su papel como Líder absoluto. Al parecer, casi todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en que él, Taichi Yagami, era lo que Gennai había dicho: el Líder de todos ellos. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y, con manos temblorosas, cogió las gafas. Al tenerlas sobre sus manos, muchos de los presentes se inclinaron para presenciar el momento más épico jamás esperado: ver como el Líder de Líderes se colocaban las gafas sobre su cabeza. Observó aquel objeto tan preciado, su seña de identidad desde que tenía once tiernos años, y la que representaba a un Líder de los Niños Elegidos, al mejor de los Líderes que habían existido, existían y que jamás existirían. Tensó fuertemente la bandana y, tras unos segundos de suspense, las adjuntó a su cabellera. Después de eso, la cara de Tai dejó ver una amplia sonrisa, y se oyeron miles de aplausos, silbidos y alabanzas a sus espaldas. Gennai sólo pudo sonreír ante tal decisión.

-Queda así formado el mayor grupo de Niños Elegidos hasta el día de hoy, con su sabio Líder dirigiéndolos hacia la victoria.- y por último, el anciano dedicó una prolongada mirada a todos y cada uno de ellos.- La salvación de todos vuestros mundos, y del nuestro, están en vuestras manos. Desgraciadamente, nosotros tenemos que irnos, pero no os preocupéis. Nosotros estaremos para apoyaros.- y acto seguido, los hologramas de Gennai, Centarumon y Andromon empezaron a verse más borrosos.

-Un momento, ¿dónde estáis vosotros?- preguntó Tai, antes de verles desaparecer.

-Dispersados por los terrenos oscuros de los Nueve Señores Oscuros. Muchos aliados del pasado también se han unido a nosotros para combatir éste mal, y no les pondremos las cosas fáciles.- dijo Centarumon, desapareciendo junto al holograma de Gennai.

-No os preocupéis por nosotros, Niños Elegidos. Ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario para facilitaros las cosas. Tened mucho cuidado, y salid victoriosos de todos los males que os acechen.- les infundió ánimos el holograma de Andromon, segundos antes de desaparecer también.

Se habían ido, los tres. Entre todos ellos se había creado un enorme silencio, como si alguien temiese estropear el momento con alguna tontería o comentario fuera de lugar. Leomon era el único que seguía allí con ellos, pues no era un holograma, y fue el quien acabó con el silencio.

-No tengáis miedo, Niños Elegidos. Sé que no parece fácil, pero lo conseguiréis. Yo también lucharé a vuestro lado, al igual que cada uno de nuestros aliados os ayudará en lo que sea posible.- les dijo a todos, que permanecían callados.- Debéis estar cansados y con hambre. Iré a buscaros comida y agua para cuando llegue la noche.- se volteó, dando comienzo con su decisión a una mayor interactuación entre todos ellos.

-¡Espera, Leomon!- le dijo Tai, a lo que el león volvió a darse la vuelta.- ¿Cómo podremos llegar hasta los terrenos oscuros? Estamos en medio de la nada, y apartados de todo el Mundo Digital.

- Un viejo amigo vuestro os llevará hasta las diversas zonas oscuras. Creedme que os vais a alegrar mucho en cuanto lo veáis.- fue lo único que dijo el de rubia melena, sonriendo.

Todos pudieron ver como el Digimon león se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a encontrar los víveres necesarios para la noche. De nuevo, silencio. Ninguno de los Niños Elegidos sabía por dónde empezar. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, y a la vez parecía muy irreal que tres universos diferentes hubiesen sido conectados mediante la oscuridad. Pero, desgraciadamente, era la cruda realidad, y tendría que trabajar todos unidos para enmendar el problema. Como portavoz de todos ellos, Tai tomó primero la palabra.

- Bueno, Leomon tiene razón. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para tomar rumbo a los distintos reinos de la oscuridad.- informó, y la mayoría asintió con su decisión.-Izzy, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- le preguntó a su gran amigo.

- Claro, pero contéstame a una pregunta primero.- le exigió Izzy, totalmente serio. Tai simplemente asintió.- ¿Desde cuándo eres tú millonario?

Tai cayó de espaldas ante tal pregunta, y el resto de Niños Elegidos murmuraron y se sorprendieron ante tal información. Esperaba cualquier clase de pregunta rebuscada y sin respuesta por parte de Izzy, cualquier menos esa, y le tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Tai, pues tan sólo su familia sabía de su éxito como jugador de fútbol profesional.

- Bueno, es que…, tu madre telefoneó a la mía y se lo contó. Ya sabes cómo son los cotilleos. Era por eso que sabía desde el principio que la sorpresa que nos tenía preparada Kari eras tú.- confesó el pelirrojo, sobándose la nuca con una amplia sonrisa.

- Serás cotilla…- masculló Tai entre dientes.- Es una historia que, si queréis, os contaré más tarde, pero ahora necesito que hagas algo.- Izzy asintió ante la petición de su Líder, pero amigo más que todo.- Descifra la Profecía que Gennai nos contó. Creo que hay muchas cosas que no hemos entendido, hasta incluso tú.

- Sí, descuida. A mí también me pica la curiosidad. En cuanto comprenda más o menos todo te avisaré.- le aseguró su amigo, que se sentó sobre el césped y empezó a teclear como un loco en su ordenador.

-¡Ése es mi Izzy!- le alabó Tai, y se dirigió al numeroso grupo de humanos y Digimon.- En lo que sí estoy de acuerdo es lo que recalcó Gennai: para que muchos de los elegidos puedan descubrir la verdadera fuente de su poder es mejor que nos dividamos en grupo para combatir a los Señores Oscuros, y salvar así los Emblemas.- estableció Tai su veredicto.

-¿Estás seguro, Tai?- le preguntó su amigo Matt.- Muchos de nosotros no podemos hacer Digievolucionar a nuestros Digimon hasta el Nivel Mega. Podríamos ser un blanco fácil.- le sugirió.

-Lo sé, pero somos un grupo muy numeroso, concretamente de veintiocho personas. Eso podría retrasar muchísimo el avance. Tenemos tres niños muy jóvenes, y seguramente se cansen enseguida con nuestro ritmo, ya que estamos más acostumbrados que ellos para estas cosas. Además, Gennai dijo que sólo podríamos explotar todo nuestro poder si estábamos más revueltos que juntos. A veces, para descubrir lo que verdad eres es necesario permanecer un tiempo aislado.- filosofó Tai, a lo que su compañero tuvo que darle la razón.

-¿Y cómo nos dividiremos, hermano?- le preguntó Kari.

-No lo sé. Formaremos grupos al azar, o como vosotros queráis. Lo que si os pido, a todos, es que nos relacionemos un poco más. Si no, veo que al final cada uno irá por su lado, y eso no lo podemos permitir.- aconsejó el Líder de Líderes.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres tú para darnos órdenes a todos? ¿Hitler?- se le oyó decir a alguien bastante molesto. Al voltearse, Tai descubrió que se trataba de Koji.

-¿Es que no has estado pendiente a la conversación? Él es el Líder.- dijo Rika, evitando que cualquiera atacase a Tai en su presencia. La participación de la pelirroja en la conversación encolerizó interiormente a Sora.

- Me niego a hacer caso a un viejo al que he conocido hace tan sólo cinco minutos.-replicó Koji.

-Vamos, hermano…- le intentó tranquilizar Koichi, apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de Koji.- El Señor Gennai nos dijo que todos teníamos que cooperar.- le dijo su hermano para tranquilizarle un poco.

-Escúchame, Koji.- le dijo Tai, acercándose a él y apoyando su mano en el único hombro libre del chico. Ante ése gesto, miró al Líder con cara de asesino.- Tanto para ti, para mí y el resto del grupo esto es algo nuevo. Yo no he reclamado mi derecho como Líder de todo el grupo, pero parece que eso no es algo voluntario, y reside en mis manos el bienestar de todos. Necesito tu ayuda, como la de todos, para solucionar esto, y para que podamos volver a casa.- le dijo, sonriendo.

El grupo se relajó un poco ante las sabias palabras de su líder. La actitud de Tai era pacífica y tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, Koji seguía en sus trece: igual de testarudo, desconfiado y a la defensiva. Se deshizo del contacto del castaño violentamente.

-¿Qué me harás si me niego a cooperar contigo? ¿Vas a fulminarme con un Kame-Hame-Ha, "Son Goku"?- le contestó, burlándose de él por su alborotado cabello.

-¡Vaya, la colegiala está graciosa!- le siguió el juego Tai.

-¿Qué me has llamado?- gritó enfurecido el más joven, con odio en sus ojos.

-¡Colegiala!- y cómicamente simuló con parte de su pelo una coleta, como la de Koji.- ¿Te ayuda mamá a hacértela, o sabes ya tú solita? ¿Dónde te has dejado el uniforme?- siguió burlándose de él.

Aquellos comentarios hicieron hervir la sangre de Koji, y sin previo aviso le propinó a Tai un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción del muchacho, y dirigieron sus miradas al perjudicado. Por suerte, tan sólo fue un golpe directo a su mejilla, roja tras la agresión pero sin ninguna herida grave. Algunos sintieron preocupación al ver como Taichi se aproximaba a Koji.

-¡Koji, tranquilízate!- le gritó Zoe, que agarraba junto a Koichi al alterado.

-¡Hermano, detente!- dijo Kari, agarrando al Líder por el brazo.- ¡No le sigas el juego, o acabaréis peor!

- No te preocupes, Kari. Yo he madurado…- le dijo, sonriendo y tranquilizando a su hermana. Volteó la mirada hacia su agresor.- Pero, de mientras, ¡que madure él!

En un movimiento rápido, Taichi golpeó el estómago de Koji, y el muchacho se dobló en el sitio ante la brutalidad del mazazo. Tras el primer golpe, Tai le otorgó un segundo puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el Guerrero de la Luz cayese al suelo. Varias de las chicas, y también algunos chicos, llevaron sus manos a la boca por lo agresiva que se había convertido la conversación. Incluso Matt se había paralizado ante la reacción de su amigo. Nadie dijo nada, pero el más dañado se reincorporó, cegado por la ira y sin separar la vista de Tai. Sangraba por el lado izquierdo de su labio.

- Ya has visto que con violencia no arreglas nada, ¿estás ya dispuesto a trabajar en equipo?- le preguntó Tai, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

-¡Tú lo has querido!- gritó Koji, portando su Digivice y dispuesto a transformarse.- ¡Double DigiSpirit, Digievolución!- ante la atónita mirada de casi todos, Koji fue sustituido por un Digimon de aspecto antropomorfo, bípedo y de cabello rubio, cubierto de una armadura de tonos blancos, azulados y dorados, y una arma blanca de dos cuchillas, hechas de oro, en su mano derecha.- ¡Beowolfmon!

- Con que tienes ganas de seguir jugando, ¡Agumon, tu turno!- su Digimon asintió, y comenzó su metamorfosis.- ¡Agumon WarpDigievoluciona en…!- y el pequeño dinosaurio amarillo se transformó en un fiero guerrero de indomable cabello rojizo y revestido de un metal dorado, con unas peligrosas garras del mismo material, salvo por ser plateadas.- ¡WarGreymon!

- ¡Guau, es WarGreymon!- gritaron eufóricos Kazu y Kenta.

Todos permanecieron hipnotizados con los dos Digimon: unos por desconocer al Digimon Doble Espíritu en el que Koji se había transformado, y otros por el majestuoso WarGreymon de Tai, un Digimon que, como bien sabían los Tamers, sus poderes eran mayores a los de su nivel, además de un Digimon que normalmente escaseaba en un mazo de cartas, debido a la poca probabilidad de que tocase y al alto precio de esa carta vendida individualmente.

Los dos Digimon se dedicaron una mirada chocante y con sed de sangre, y rápidamente empezaron a cubrirse de golpes el uno contra el otro. Pese a sus pesadas armaduras, tenían todo lo que un Digimon desearía tener: fuerza, agilidad, destreza, velocidad, cerebro y buenas defensas. Beowolfmon era un gran guerrero, pero de forma irremediable empezó a sucumbir ante los poderes de WarGreymon, que superaba con creces su nivel, y que había llegado a agrietar su fuerte y resistente armadura. Todos los Niños y Digimon Elegidos amigos de Tai y Agumon rebosaban asombro y miedo a la vez en sus rostros, y es que nunca habían visto luchar al Digimon Líder con tanta elegancia, maestría y justicia, pero de una manera extremadamente agresiva, terrorífica e incontrolable. Uno de los pináculos de la batalla llegó por fin: ambos Digimon hicieron uso de sus grandes habilidades.

-¡Fuerza de Gea!- gritó WarGreymon desde el cielo, formando una enorme supernova de color anaranjada y lanzándola hacia su rival.

-¡Misiles de Luz!- vociferó Beowolfmon, dejando ver por primera vez un cañón oculto en su muñeca izquierda que expulsó potentes proyectiles de luz contra el ataque del otro Digimon.

Tras la colisión, los dos ataques explotaron levantando una enorme ráfaga de viento y polvo, a lo que todos tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro y aferrarse a algo o alguien para no salir volando. Por suerte para todos, no hubo nadie herido. Algunos de los humanos y Digimon, estos últimos tanto Elegidos como los bebés de La Ciudad del Comienzo, se asustaron tanto que no se atrevían a abrir los ojos. Con lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus rojizos orbes, Sora dio varios pasos al frente.

-¡No peleéis más! ¡Parad ya! ¡Tai, por favor, calma a WarGreymon!- rogó Sora, pidiendo lo que todos querían, pero que no podían decir por el miedo.

Pero Tai parecía no escucharla, o no querer escucharla. Es más, mostraba una amplia sonrisa que indicaba que lo tenía todo bajo control. Tan sólo quería darle un buen escarmiento a Koji. WarGreymon había descendido del cielo y, ya en tierra firme, unos diez metros escasos le separaban de Beowolfmon. Éste último respiraba de manera muy agitada y contaba con un extraño temblor en sus piernas. Su rival era claramente más poderoso que él, pero su perseverancia rechazaba la idea de rendirse. Por unos segundos, el Sol tras la barrera digital emitió unos débiles rayos que resaltaron el brillo de las garras de WarGreymon y el arma de Beowolfmon. Todos sabían que iba a tener lugar un ataque frontal.

-Si los dejamos continuar se van a matar entre ellos, ¡Gabumon, Digievoluciona!- el Digimon lobezno obedeció a Matt.- ¡Gabumon Digievoluciona en…, Garurumon!- y surgió la imagen de un enorme lobo azulado.

-¡Espera, necesitarás mi ayuda!- dijo Takuya, activando la Doble Digievolución.- ¡Double DigiSpirit, Digievolución!- y el Líder de los Guerreros Digimon se transformó en un Digimon muy similar a Agunimon, salvo por la presencia de unas alas que parecían estar hechas de fuego, una brillante armadura de tonos dorados y rojizos y una cola, rojiza también.- ¡Aldamon!

Ante otro humano transformado en Digimon, la sorpresa para todos fue inevitable. Los Guerreros Digimon eran una verdadera caja de sorpresas, pensaban. Ignorando a los demás, WarGreymon y Beowolfmon realizaban una carrera el uno contra el otro, sin poder volver atrás. La manera en la que acortaban distancias parecía acuchillar el propio espacio-tiempo. El Digimon de Tai era guiado por sus afiladas garras de metal, mientras que la transformación de Koji confiaba en el filo de su espada de doble cuchilla. Era el golpe final para uno de ellos, donde Beowolfmon tenía todos los boletos para perder, pero ése hecho no le impediría echarse atrás en su decisión. Un segundo antes de que corriese, los dos Digimon se vieron frenados por la presencia de otro par de figuras que les negaban el paso a unas mayores acciones. Aldamon agarraba con fuerza las muñecas de Beowolfmon, mientras que Garurumon había apoyado sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho metálico de WarGreymon, quedando casi a la altura de su camarada.

-¡Detente, Koji!- dijo Aldamon, cuya voz era la mezcla de las voces del propio Espíritu Digital y Takuya.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Le voy a matar!- gritó encolerizado Beowolfmon, notándose la misma mixtura de voces en él, sin poder zafarse del agarre de Aldamon.

-Tranquilo, WarGreymon. No hay porqué seguir luchando, amigo.- comunicó Garurumon de manera relajada.

-Tai…- oyó el Líder la reconocida voz de su amigo Matt. Volteó para verle.- Vamos, amigo…, acabad con esta disputa.- le suplicó el rubio, alteradamente preocupado.

Matt se sorprendió al ver la amplia sonrisa de Tai. Esperaba verle cabreado, histérico o de cualquier otro modo, de cualquier forma excepto sonriente y muy tranquilo. La impulsividad del primer Líder de los Niños Elegidos no se había manifestado en lo más mínimo. Tai se había vuelto un líder paciente, sensato, que sabía escuchar y, sobre todo, muy maduro, mucho más que Matt y casi tanto como Joe. Por lo menos, esa era la opinión de Yamato, y por un segundo el rubio llegó a preguntarse si ése era el verdadero Taichi Yagami. La sonrisa, imborrable aún, de Tai le indicó al portador del Emblema de la Amistad que todo había sido una argucia para hacer meditar a Koji, ¿desde cuándo Tai había cambiado tanto? Y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo Tai pensaba antes de actuar? Los constantes pensamientos de Matt sobre la evolución psicológica y positiva de su Líder se vieron interrumpidos al ver como Tai dedicó una mirada a la última forma de su Digimon compañero y, tras un breve asentimiento, WarGreymon retrocedió a su etapa novata, siendo Agumon otra vez. Garurumon le imitó, volvió a ser Gabumon y los dos se pusieron a jugar entre ellos. Por último, Takuya y Koji volvieron a su forma humana, todavía el segundo siendo agarrado por el primero. Todos, por primera vez, suspiraron aliviados, pero la imagen de un Taichi muy serio acercándose a Koji les alertó de nuevo. Para sorpresa de todos, las agresiones no resurgieron. Tai empezó a hablarle clara, relajada y entendiblemente.

-Espero que, por lo menos, hayas aprendido una lección por actuar tan impulsivamente: si discutes con algún miembro del grupo no sólo te le echarás a él encima, también lo harás con el resto…, y peor será tu situación si al que encaras es al líder de ellos. Piensa en ello, porque te hará bien.- le aconsejó Tai, para después alejarse de él.

Las palabras escapadas de su boca terminaron por repetirse en las mentes de todos, que todavía no habían asimilado ni el concepto ni la finalidad de aquella trifulca. Tuvo especial repercusión en sus amigos, pues nunca habían visto a Tai tan maduro, sensato y de mente fría como el hielo, y en Koji, que parecía que su mandíbula iba a partirse de lo fuerte que la apretaba. Había comprendido que Tai le había puesto a prueba, y que había fallado. Mas lo que detestaba Koji ante todas las cosas del mundo era que se dirigiesen a él de manera tan autocompasiva, tal y como "Son Goku" había hecho, y admitir que alguien llevase razón en sus palabras, como era el caso de Taichi. Aquello fue una doble humillación para Koji: pese a que había recibido una lección a base de golpes, se negaba a darle la razón a su mentor. Era demasiado orgulloso para ello.

* * *

En lo más profundo del corazón de las tinieblas, una robusta y alada figura permanecía arrodillada frente a su amo, visible tan sólo gracias a unos ojos amarillentos. Aquel súbdito era el único que conocía la identidad de ese ser que había causado tremendo caos en el Mundo Digital y, en caso de ser destruido por los Niños Elegidos, cosa que veía casi imposible, se llevaría el secreto con él. Había jurado una ciega lealtad a su señor, a aquel que le había dado la vida y que estaba sumamente agotado por la cantidad de fuerzas perdidas, que se necesitaban para crear Digimon oscuros. La forzada respiración de su señor se paró, y se temió lo peor, pero tan sólo iba a hablar.

-¿Ya están todos listos?- preguntó el hacedor de oscuridad, con una voz grave y cansada.

-Tal y como usted ordenó, Amo. Los Señores Oscuros están en cada uno de sus dominios, aguardando el momento idóneo para exterminar a los Niños Elegidos.- le informó el alado, cuya voz era muy ronca y forzada, como el graznido de un cuervo.

-Muy bien. Si todo sale está previsto, Los Niños Elegidos serán destruidos desde el principio, y también los Emblemas. Sólo así podré gobernar éste asqueroso mundo con todo mi poder. Márchate, guerrero, y dirige al resto de Señores Oscuros a la victoria. Para eso fuiste…, creado.- le ordenó el cansado y oscuro ser.

El Digimon alado tan sólo asintió, y dio media vuelta. Quedó clarísimo que su amo quería estar solo para poder descansar, y no rechistó. Él mismo podría destruir fácilmente a su maestro en aquel estado, pero eso no le serviría de nada. Todos y cada uno de los Señores Oscuros, incluido él, estaban limitados a un pequeño inconveniente: los Emblemas recientemente reconstruidos. Si, por alguna razón, un Emblema era destruido, el Señor Oscuro responsable de cuidarlo acabaría igual, sin poder remediarlo. Todos y cada uno de los Señores Oscuros compartían dos posibles destinos con los Emblemas: perdurar o morir, y nada más. A su vez, un Señor Oscuro podía llegar a ser destruido antes que su Emblema ya que, al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo Digimon, oscuros…, sí, pero Digimon. La muerte de cualquier Señor Oscuro implicaba que el territorio oscuro que dominase volvería a ser como antaño, anexionándose de nuevo a la Isla File. La misión de los Niños Elegidos era precisamente esa: reconstruir la Isla File y obtener los Emblemas, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que si esos Nueve Señores Oscuros eran destruidos sus datos llegarían, de cualquier método, a su lugar de origen. En otras y pocas palabras, su amo les absorbería y recobraría las fuerzas perdidas, y si los emblemas corriesen el mismo destino también absorbería el gran poder de estos, convirtiéndose en un ser exageradamente poderoso. Hiciesen una cosa u otra, los Niños Elegidos ayudarían a que el poder del enemigo se incrementase. Rió para sus adentros, pues tenían la batalla y la guerra ganadas. Los Nueve Señores Oscuros eran perfectas máquinas de destrucción. Por eso, tanto sus compañeros como él, especialmente él, fueron…, diseñados por el mal en persona.

* * *

Parecía que los ánimos en La Ciudad del Comienzo habían florecido progresivamente y antes de lo esperado. Algunos de los Niños Elegidos empezaron a jugar con los Digimon, mientras que otros empezaron a charlar amistosamente. Quedaron ya contadas y claras las historias de los Tamers y Guerreros Digimon. Los temas de la "Matrix Evolution", estado en el que un Tamer alcanzaba junto a su compañero digital el Nivel Mega, y la fusión de los Diez Espíritus Digitales, que daban lugar a Susanoomon, quedaron aclarados. A su vez, los Tamers narraron su batalla contra D-Reaper y los Devas, seguida por la batalla contra Lucemon, narrada por el grupo de Takuya. Para finalizar las narraciones, los demás contaron sus épicas luchas contra Los Amos Oscuros, Apocalymon, Diaboromon y el desastre de Internet, Kimeramon y MaloMyotismon. Cada generación de Niños Elegidos había experimentado diversas aventuras, al igual de distintas que habían sido las formas de fortalecerse. Otros temas, por ejemplo, casi no se tocaron, como el viaje de Ryo a otro universo, el repentino cambio de humor de Rika y la discusión entre Tai y Koji. Como más valía tarde que nunca, terminó disculpándose con la frase: "Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por mi carácter mortal…, Súper Saiyajin", a lo que Tai le respondió con un simple: "Estás perdonado, coletitas".

Estaba casi a punto de anochecer. El cielo, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba teñido de un tierno y romántico color naranja, ideal para contemplar lo precioso que era y meditar durante horas. Algo más alejado de los demás, Taichi se encontraba practicando con su guitarra eléctrica. Necesitaba pensar, y eso le ayudaba bastante. Tan concentrado se encontraba perfeccionando cada acorde y cada nota que no se percató de que tenía una espectadora. Separó la vista de su apreciado instrumento. Sora admiraba fascinada la maestría de Tai, sin perder su peculiar sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- le saludó Sora felizmente. Acabó por sentarse a su lado.-Tocas muy bien, ¿cuándo aprendiste?- preguntó ella.

-Hace cinco años, más o menos, en México. Un niño de un orfanato me enseñó, y yo, a cambio, le enseñé todo lo que sabía de fútbol.- respondió Tai, medio sonriendo.

Por mucho que escuchase aquellos interesantes relatos, Sora no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más triste. Sabía que por su culpa Tai se marchó para casi no volver. Había deseado durante muchos años tenerle cerca de nuevo, y ahora que su deseo había sido escuchado no sabía que pensar, y mucho menos que decir o hacer. Se generó un gran silencio entre ellos, pero la joven sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para atreverse a decirle mucho más.

-Tai…-susurró su nombre con aquella voz que le volvía loco.-¿Por qué te fuiste…, así…, de repente…?- sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero quería oírlo de su propia boca. Sin saber porque, se acercó más a él.

-Sabes la respuesta a eso, Sora…- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.-Pero básicamente necesitaba estar solo, encontrarme a mí mismo, madurar…, y también olvidar…- susurró, como en un tono de derrota.

-¿Por qué no llamaste…, ni te comunicaste…? Todos te hemos echado mucho de menos…-dijo la pelirroja, intentando comprenderle.

-Sabía que si revelaba mi posición mis padres removerían cielo y tierra para encontrarme, y me hubiesen obligado a volver. Por eso he vivido en varias ciudades y países. Soy como un fugitivo, no me gusta vivir demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar…- y, sonriendo, agarró la mano de su antigua mejor amiga. Sora intentó ocultar el rubor de su rostro inútilmente. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por primera vez tras su regreso al Mundo Digital.-Ahora estoy aquí, Sora, con todos vosotros, y no me voy a volver a ir jamás. Mi máxima en éste preciso momento es recuperar lo nuestro, el tiempo perdido…- comunicó Tai.

-¡Me alegra muchísimo, Tai! ¡Yo también deseo recuperar todos estos años alejados!- exclamó la pelirroja, totalmente derretida ante la "declaración" del chico.

-¿Entonces eso significa que volvemos a ser amigos?- preguntó él, de manera abierta e inocente.

La última palabra dicha por el de pelo castaño la petrificó por completo. Por segunda vez consecutiva, sintió como si se la hubiese arrancado el corazón de manera salvaje, para luego patearlo hasta destrozarlo por completo. Así que eso era lo que más deseaba Tai…, que fuesen sólo "amigos". Tuvo que haber imaginado que no la iba a esperar siempre, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer, después de enrollarse con el mejor de sus amigos? Tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar, pero fue fuerte. Forzó una amplia sonrisa, que posiblemente él había notado.

-Claro que sí, Tai…, pero sólo si somos los mejores amigos del mundo…- susurró, forzando de nuevo otra sonrisa.

Como muestra de aprobación, Tai besó dulcemente la frente de Sora. Las mejillas de la pelirroja adquirieron un color más rojizo que el de su propio cabello, que emitían una alta cantidad de calor. Sentir esos labios contactando con su piel la hicieron experimentar una sensación eléctrica muy agradable recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Sora observaba fascinada todas las características del nuevo Tai: cada mechón de su pelo, cada poro de su bronceada piel, cada centímetro de su cara recubierta de fino vello, cada incisivo de aquella blanca y perfecta dentadura, todo. Una especie de Hércules del Siglo XXI se encontraba frente a la pelirroja, y ella no era capaz de apartar la mirada y los pensamientos de él. Tai la volvía absolutamente loca, como siempre había hecho. Los motivos, sin embargo, eran totalmente diferentes: siendo niños, Tai podía perfectamente agotar la paciencia de todos con su huracanado carácter, pero tal y como era en aquel instante levantaría pasiones entre las mujeres con su personalidad madura y sensata, su voz seductora y muy viril y su cuerpo de infarto. Sora, una chica que iba más allá de las apariencias físicas, quedó cautivada por aquella sonrisa sincera y pura, además de por la dulzura propia de su mirada de chocolate, que escondía detrás de sí un alma herida y solitaria.

La presencia de Yamato fue medio agradecida por la joven, ya que había estado a punto de besar a Tai, y se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza si los hubiesen descubierto. La ex estrella del Rock se limitó a intentar reprimir una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, tan solos?- preguntó de manera divertida algo tan obvio.

-Pues…, verás…- titubeó Sora, roja como un tomate y retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.-¡Tai nos va a tocar algo en directo!- mintió con lo primero que la vino a la mente: la guitarra eléctrica de Tai.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tai rápidamente.- ¡De eso nada! ¡Sois muchos, y me da vergüenza!- protestó el cantautor, también sonrojado.

-¡Me parece una idea brillante, Sora!- exclamó Matt, cogiendo a Tai de ambos hombros.-¡No te quejes tanto, "Playboy Millonario"! Frente a mucha más gente he tenido que tocar yo, ¡y aquí me tienes! El miedo escénico, al igual que todos los temores, se supera enfrentándolo, ¡seguro que arrasas, Tai!- le animó su amigo.

Ambos, tras varios intentos, convencieron a Taichi para que tocase algún tema ante la presencia de todo el grupo. Tuvieron suerte de que en La Ciudad del Comienzo hubiese un pequeño escenario, exclusivo para grandes fiestas del Mundo Digimon. Enchufado el instrumento a un amplificador y los altavoces funcionando a la perfección, Tai subió al escenario, de no más de diez metros de altura, y se sentó en una silla, con un micrófono a la altura de los labios. Todos allí esperaban impacientes la actuación, y, tras las primeras notas tocadas, el silencio se hizo. Sólo los que conocieron aquella canción hablaron.

-¡Qué buena elección, Tai!- dijo Matt.

-¿Qué canción es?- preguntó inocentemente Mimi.

-¡"Angel", de Aerosmith! Te va a encantar, ya verás.- dijo Rika, a lo que Sora se burló de ella repitiendo la misma frase en silencio y moviendo los labios cómicamente, sin que ella se enterase.

Muchos de los allí presentes pensaron que aquel mini-concierto iba a ser muy divertido, puesto que sabían que cantar no era precisamente el fuerte de Tai. No obstante, el fiarse de las apariencias fue lo que se puso en su contra. Tai comenzó a cantar:

_I´m alone / Estoy solo,_

_Yeah, I don´t know if I can face the night / Sí, no sé si podré enfrentarme a la noche._

_I'm in tears, / Estoy llorando,_

_And the crying' that I do is for you… / y el llanto que derramo es por tí…_

_I want your love / Quiero tu amor_

_Let's break the walls between us / Rompamos las paredes entre nosotros._

_Don't make it tough / No lo hagas más difícil_

_I'll put away my pride /Dejaré de lado mi orgullo_

_Enough's enough / lo suficiente, es suficiente_

_I've suffered and I've seen the light / He sufrido, y he visto la Luz._

_(Coro)_

_Baby / Nena_

_You're my angel / Tú Eres mi ángel_

_Come and save me tonight / Ven y sálvame esta noche_

_You're my angel / Tú Eres mi ángel_

_Come and make it all right… / Ven, y haz que todo salga bien…_

Jamás nadie en su sano juicio había contado con ese pequeño detalle, ¿desde cuándo Tai cantaba tan bien? Su voz era perfecta, tanto para cantar como para hablar, porque ambas acciones las realizaba con puro sentimiento. Las chicas sólo suspiraron compasivamente ante las palabras sufridas y contadas por Tai. La canción estaba claramente enfocada en un mal de amores.

_Don't know what I'm gonna do / No sé qué voy a hacer_

_About this feeling inside / con este sentimiento interior_

_Yes it's true… / Sí, es cierto…_

_Loneliness took me for a ride… / La soledad me engañó…_

_Without your love, I'm nothing but a begger / Sin tu amor, no soy más que un mendigo_

_Without your love, a dog without a bone / Sin tu amor, soy un perro sin su hueso_

_What can I do? I'm sleeping in this bed alone / ¿Qué puedo hacer? __Estoy durmiendo en esta cama solo._

_(Coro)_

_Baby / Nena_

_You're my angel / Tú eres mi ángel_

_Come and save me tonight / Ven y sálvame esta noche_

_You're my angel / Tú eres mi ángel_

_Come and make it all right / Ven, y haz que todo salga bien_

_Come and save me tonight! / ¡Ven y sálvame esta noche!_

Unos breves segundos de acústica separaron aquel coro del siguiente estribillo. La maestría de Tai con la guitarra y la forma en la que cantaba los dejó a todos sin aliento. Hubo una escena que conmovió a todos los presentes: Tai estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas no eran abundantes, ni su llanto muy escandaloso, sino más bien lágrimas furtivas, sumadas a un silencioso llanto, propio de los hombres fuertes. Aquella estampa fue un detonante incapaz de bloquear para los demás, que también comenzaron a sollozar, llorar a lágrima viva o suspirar de manera empática y dolorosa.

_You're the reason I live / Tú eres la razón por la que vivo_

_You're the reason I die / Tú eres la razón por la que muero_

_You're the reason I give / Tú eres la razón que doy_

_When I break down and cry / cuando rompo a llorar_

_Don't need no reason why / No necesito razón ni por que_

_Baby, Baby, Baby! / Nena, nena, ¡nena!_

_(Coro)_

_You're my angel / Tú eres mi ángel_

_Come and save me tonight / Ven y sálvame esta noche_

_You're my angel / Tú eres mi angel_

_Come and take it all right / Ven, y haz que todo salga bien_

_You´re my angel / Tú eres mi ángel_

_Come and save me tonight / ven y sálvame esta noche_

_You´re my angel / Tú eres mi ángel_

_Come and take me all right… / Ven, y hazme sentir bien…_

_Come and save me tonight… __(X5) / Ven y sálvame esta noche…_

Tras varios segundos de solo acústico, la intensidad de los decibelios cayó, suponiendo así el fín de aquella canción que había conseguido exteriorizar los sentimientos de cada uno. Mimi lloraba como una niña pequeña, como la mayoría de las chicas, Koji tuvo que desviar la mirada de todos para limpiarse una lágrima que recorría su rostro, y todos los demás estaban sumidos en un silencioso llanto. Incluso Izzy, que no derramó una sola lágrima, fue sometido por un triste y desmoralizador gesto en su semblante, y el sentimiento de pena quedó incrustado en su pecho al oír las dolorosas palabras cantadas por su gran amigo. Ajena a ello, Sora reprimía las cataratas de lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus preciosos ojos. Sin echarle freno, tentó ante esa necesidad, y se adentró en el bosque, donde rompió a llorar sin que nadie pudiese observarla. Apoyada su pared contra el tronco de un árbol, hundió su cara sobre sus rodillas, sin importarle que sus vaqueros quedasen salpicados por aquel barranco de lágrimas saladas que descendían de sus ojos. Suplicaba a la tierra que se la tragara sin piedad, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría y que su tormento no concluiría de manera tan fugaz. La canción simplemente le había encantado, pues Matt la había influenciado muy bien en lo que se refería a gustos musicales durante todos sus años de relación. Era una canción hablaba de amor, y estado semi agradable, semi tormentoso por el que todas las personas que se enamoran pasan sin excepción. Lo que más la había conmovido fueron las lágrimas y el dolor que transpiraba el alma de Tai, frágil como una figurilla de cristal. Se sentía la única culpable del destrozo interior de su "amigo", y la única incapaz de ponerle arreglo. No podía ni quería hacer otra cosa que llorar, derramar mares y océanos de lágrimas hasta que quedase seca o hasta liberarse de aquel emponzoñado agujero de su pecho, corazón y estómago. Unos débiles pasos que parecían jugar con el fino césped la alertaron. Kari, uno de sus grandes apoyos, se había arrodillado ante aquella Sora totalmente hundida.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sora?- le preguntó la hermana de su amigo, cuyo ojos estaban tan rojizos e hinchados como los de la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, Kari. Estoy bien…- mintió Sora, pero la ceja arqueada por la de cabello castaño lo dijo todo. A ella era incapaz de mentirla.- ¿tanto se me nota…?- preguntó la pelirroja, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Demasiado, diría yo, ¿a ti también te lo ha parecido, no…?- preguntó Kari, mirando al suelo.- Pobre Tai…, ha cambiado muchísimo. Tras su regreso a Japón, son muy pocas las veces que le he visto sonreír, es como…, si nos le hubiesen cambiado. Lamento en el alma lo que voy a decir…, pero yo quiero a mi hermano de siempre, y no es el que está con nosotros ahora. Interiormente, siento como si mi hermano hubiese muerto, Sora…- dijo la más joven, con voz frágil y siendo rodeada por los brazos de la pelirroja.

Si su sentimiento de culpa antes era enorme, ya no podía calificarlo. Un fino y húmedo hilo de lágrimas descendió por las mejillas de Sora, y gracias al temblor de su cuerpo y al fuerte sollozo Kari dedujo que había empezado a llorar sin control. La hermana de Tai la miró apenada, y con sus pequeñas y suaves manos acarició el rostro de la mayor, limpiando así esas lágrimas cargadas de dolor.

-Todo ha sido por mi culpa, Kari…- casi no se atrevía a mirar a la joven Yagami a la cara.- la culpa es mía…, la culpa es mía…- lloró Sora, martirizándose por completo.

-¡No es cierto! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…-la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Estaban rojos y muy hinchados.-Nadie tiene la culpa…, la gente cambia con el tiempo…-intentó animarla.

-Que me lo digan a mí…- dijo la pelirroja, siendo absorbida por un recuerdo del pasado.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_La música entumecía sus oídos, y la animaba a seguir pasándoselo bien hasta que saliese el Sol a la mañana siguiente. Año Nuevo del año 2007 había empezado con buen pie para Sora: eran las cinco de la madrugada, había bailado desenfrenadamente en las mejores discotecas de los alrededores y había llegado a parar al local donde la famosa banda "The Teen Wolves", en la que su novio Matt era la estrella principal, practicaban diariamente. Había bebido en grandes cantidades, fumado casi dos paquetes de tabaco y se preparaba para fumar marihuana junto con los chicos rockeros. Junto a ellos, Kari Yagami, la hermana del desaparecido e ilocalizable Tai, y Mimi Tachikawa, acabando así el gran trío de amigas inseparables, observaban patidifusas lo descontrolada que se había vuelto su amiga con los años, y apenas se habían atrevido a abrir la boca. La pelirroja, sin embargo, hablaba animadamente con los amigos de Yamato sobre fútbol, uno de los grandes hobbies abandonados de Sora._

_-Debe de ser muy aburrido para una chica que le guste el fútbol no poder hablar de ello si a tus amigos no les gusta, ¿no?- preguntó Akira, el batería del grupo, un chico de cabello oscuro, cubierto siempre por un gorro de lana gris, y de ojos azules, mientras le tendía el canuto bastante cargado de Marihuana._

_-No lo creas. Yo también soy muy femenina, pero se agradece poder hablarlo con aunque sea con dos de mis amigos. Davis y Ken juegan al fútbol en el instituto, y voy a verles cuando tienen los torneos con las demás escuelas.- dijo Sora, bastante alegre, gracias a los efectos del alcohol, expulsando una generosa cantidad de embriagado humo por su boca y nariz._

_-¿No te olvidas de alguien, Sora?- participó por primera vez, y de forma muy directa y tajante, Kari._

_-Ah, cierto…- dijo, dándose una palmada en la frente.- El hermano de Kari también es un gran jugador.- respondió a la pregunta de la más joven con total indiferencia y algo parecido a desprecio. Dio otra larga calada al porro._

_-¡Mi hermano tiene nombre!- gritó Kari, levantándose del cómodo pub de color negro crudo. Todos la siguieron con la mirada, incapaces de hablar.- ¡Se llama Taichi, y es tu mejor amigo!- gritó aún más, sin poder contener su enfado. No iba a permitir que nadie hablara mal de su hermano._

_-Era mi mejor amigo antes de marcharse a la otra punta del puto mundo. Por lo que a mí respecta, ahora es tan sólo tu hermano mayor.- respondió despreocupada Sora, levantándose también ante la actitud de Kari._

_-Chicas, por favor. No discutáis. Hemos venido a pasárnoslo bien.- se interpuso Matt, preocupado ante una discusión que enfriase los ánimos._

_-¡Esto no va contigo, Matt! No te metas, por favor.- volteó la de pelo castaño ante la sugerencia del guitarrista. Dirigió su mirada a Sora de nuevo.- Si tuvieses un poco más de vergüenza hablarías de mi hermano con un poco más de respeto. Él siempre ha estado ahí, para todos, sin preocuparse por nada más que por sus amigos, y TÚ, por el simple hecho de que te abrió su corazón, le trataste como un perro, pero no conforme con sus respuestas, seguiste humillándole y desinteresándote por lo que decía.- la reprochó Kari._

_-Mira, Kari, vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa: ¡Tai es un completo egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo! No contento con mi relación con Matt, pretendía hacerme cambiar de opinión sólo porque él se veía beneficiado en ello. La prueba irrefutable de su desmesurado egoísmo es que os abandonó a tus padres y a ti para empezar una nueva vida. Siento vergüenza cada vez que pienso que llegué a sentir algo por él.- dijo Sora, empezando a levantar la voz también._

_-¡Eso sí que no te lo permito, Sora Takenouchi!- gritó aún más la atacada, dando un paso al frente y encarando a la pelirroja.- No te consiento que menciones a mi familia para nada, y muchísimo menos a mi hermano, la persona a la que más quiero en éste mundo, ¿mi hermano un egoísta? ¡Tú eres la única egoísta en todo esto! ¿Acaso te has parado un segundo en mirarte al espejo?- contraatacó Kari, señalando de pies a cabeza a Sora.- Te pasas todo el tiempo que puedes de fiesta, haciendo todo lo que se te antoja y desaprovechando una de las cosas más importantes del mundo: a tus amigos. Cuando quedamos con todos, sólo sabes hablar de ti misma, ¡y te atreves a llamar a mi hermano egoísta, por el simple hecho de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia tu persona!- tomó una pausa para respirar. Estaba roja de la ira.- ¿Sabes una cosa, Sora? Todo lo que vives y eres ahora se lo debes de agradecer a Tai, ¡él sacrificó erróneamente sus deseos y sentimientos de estar contigo para que Matt y tú fueseis lo máximamente felices posible! Mi hermano es una persona desinteresada por el bien propio, una buena persona como las que ya no quedan, ¡la prueba es que lo tuyo con Matt todavía dura gracias a él! ¡Tú eres feliz, si a eso le llamas felicidad, gracias a mi hermano, ése ser tan egoísta que tanto dices! ¡Tú eres la única miserable aquí, y no Taichi! ¡Tú, que cambias de sentimientos como lo haces de perfume…!- el alterado estado de Kari quedó subyugado._

_Un sonoro golpe procedente de una bofetada por parte de la pelirroja llegó hasta la mejilla derecha de Kari, que había quedado profundamente roja debido a la agresión. Tal fue el susto de todos que Mimi, que no había visto venir la cachetada, se levantó de un respingo del pub blanco crema en el que se había recostado para estrechar entre sus brazos a una Kari que estaba al borde del llanto. Sora permanecía estática en el sitio, temblorosa, helada de frío y con la mirada perdida, asustada de sí misma por lo que había hecho. Había golpeado a Kari, aquella que, junto con Mimi, era su mejor amiga, una chica dulce, alegre, muy sensible y empática, y su confidente sobre los temas de Tai, aquel fantasma del pasado que sonaba tan cercano y a la vez tan olvidado en su cabeza. La joven Yagami recibía sin rechistar los besos, caricias y abrazos de Mimi, y había comenzado a llorar, más derrumbada por el acto de Sora que por el inesperado golpe. Por mucho que la pelirroja luchaba por liberarse de aquella atadura que oprimía su garganta, no sabía por dónde empezar._

_-Kari…, yo…, lo siento muchísimo…- murmuró entrecortadamente, acercando sus manos al rostro de la joven, que evitó el gesto de Sora._

_-No me toques…- repudió Kari el contacto con la pelirroja. En sus ojos se reflejaba dolor y decepción, y la pelirroja era incapaz de sostenerla la mirada.- No te reconozco, Sora. No sé qué te ha pasado para que seas así…, pero ya no importa, puesto que tú eres la primera que no hace nada por cambiar. Me has decepcionado.- le dijo Kari, antes de recoger su abrigo y ponérselo.- Por mí no te preocupes. Mimi podrá comprometerse en la tarea de acompañarme, ¡porque tú, obviamente, tienes que divertirte, y a los demás que nos jodan a todos!- soltó todo aquello muy irónicamente._

_El eco de un portazo rebotó contra las paredes de aquel pequeño local, por lo que el ruido fue el doble de molesto. Mimi, triste por lo que había pasado, se despidió de los chicos y bendijo a Sora con un tierno e inesperado abrazo. Por último, la joven recién llegada de Estados Unidos sonrió a su amiga, indicándola que todo se arreglaría pronto. El tranquilo sonido de la puerta cerrada detrás de ella la destrozó por dentro, y sintió como su ánimo comenzó a decaer. Quince minutos más tarde, se excusó ante los músicos y se marchó. Necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar, y para que los efectos del alcohol disminuyesen antes de llegar a su casa. Sora se sentía la persona más decepcionante y patética del mundo, ¿por qué había tenido que actuar así? Ella no era una persona violenta, y de todas las personas que pudiese o quisiese golpear, a excepción de su padre y su madre, Kari sería siempre sería la última. Aquella joven la había ayudado mucho tras la marcha de Tai, y se habían hecho muy grandes amigas, pero lo sucedido recientemente ponía en peligro su amistad. El frío propio del invierno japonés parecía cortar en el acto cada centímetro de la piel de Sora, y tiritó brevemente. Parecía que tenía miedo de derramar alguna lágrima y que esta se congelase en el acto, pero hizo caso a su corazón y comenzó a gimotear. Kari tenía toda la razón del mundo: había cambiado muchísimo, y todas las estupideces que había dicho y hecho a lo largo de casi cinco años no iban a ser olvidadas tan fácilmente. Por unos segundos, llegó a preguntarse que estaría haciendo Tai en ese mismo instante, donde estaría y si lo haría acompañado. Mientras Sora caminaba triste, llorosa y solitaria hacia su casa, el joven Yagami estaba pasando mucho más frio que ella. En Anchorage, Alaska, todavía eran las once de la mañana del día 31 de Diciembre del 2006. Quedaban muchas horas para el Fin de Año, al igual que muchos preparativos para que en el orfanato de la ciudad a todos los pobres huerfanitos no les faltase de nada. Cuando en Alaska fuese Año Nuevo, se acostaría para estar lleno de vitalidad y jugar así con los niños del orfanato al fútbol durante el resto del día. _

_(Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

Cada vez que recordaba esos acontecimientos vividos hace casi tres años, la pelirroja sentía asco de sí misma y terminaba por hundirse más, pensando en lo buena persona que era Tai y en lo egoísta que había sido ella. Aquel momento no fue una excepción, y con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kari lloró descontroladamente, tanto que hasta empezó a hipar. Para sorpresa de Sora, la hermana de Taichi la hizo levantar la mirada. Estaba sonriendo, mientras que con una mano limpiaba sus lágrimas y con la otra acariciaba el suave y sedoso cabello de color fuego de su amiga. Kari y su hermano eran personas muy especiales: en sus ojos siempre brillaban la bondad, el afecto y la amistad que sentían hacia sus seres más queridos e íntimos, y lo demostraban siempre, ya fuese con palabras o con hechos. La mirada de Kari se lo dijo todo: las riñas del pasado habían quedado olvidadas, y tocaba vivir el presente y mirar hacia el futuro. Las dos se envolvieron en un caluroso abrazo y casi fraternal. Para Sora, Kari era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. Para la más joven, Sora era una de sus mejores amigas, pero sobre todo era la cuñada que nunca tuvo, pero que tarde o temprano tendría. De eso estaba totalmente segura. Desahogadas y más alegres, se reunieron con el resto del grupo para cenar. Poco a poco, el trozo de cielo anaranjado se fue tornando en negro-azulado. La noche había llegado.

* * *

Morfeo se había apoderado ya de todos, y nadie tenía un ojo abierto. Los ronquidos y respiraciones fuertes eran muy comunes en aquel "campamento" levantado por los Niños Elegidos. Tai dormía profundamente agrupado con Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Kari y Gatomon. Tan concentrado estaba en su sueño que ni tanto él ni nadie vio como un aura negra comenzaba a escaparse de la nariz y oídos de Tai. Aquel fenómeno era un poco extraño, como si fuese una mezcla de aura negra y humo, del mismo tono. Agumon también sufrió el mismo destino, y la misma aura oscura se escapó de su cuerpo. Frente a Tai y los demás, dieciséis sombras, ocho humanas y ocho de Digimon, de fríos ojos rojizos, estudiaban el lugar, al que pronto reconocieron como lo que quedaba de la Isla File. Todos observaban callados al Líder de los Niños Elegidos y a su compañero Digimon, hasta que uno por fin tomó la palabra.

-Dispersémonos hacia los terrenos de los Señores Oscuros, sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, ¿no?- y todos los demás asintieron. Su voz era desgarradora y oscura.

-¿Qué hay de ellos dos?- preguntó otra sombra humana, señalando a Tai y Agumon. Sus voces eran idénticas.

-Ellos no sabrán nada hasta que llegue su momento.- dijo el primero, sin apartarles la mirada.-Serán los mismos Niños Elegidos los que desfragmenten poco a poco la confianza que irán ganando entre ellos. Los pobres ilusos pensarán que hay un traidor en el grupo, pero…, seguramente jamás sepan de quién se trata

Todos empezaron a reír maquiavélicamente ante las palabras de aquel ser. Para evitar ser vistos y encontrados, los humanos y Digimon sombras se esfumaron a gran velocidad, atravesando hasta la propia barrera que Gennai había instalado para la seguridad de la Isla File. Algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana ya habían surgido cuando todos los Niños Elegidos y Leomon esperaban en una pequeña playa de la Isla File. El nerviosismo arropaba a la mayoría de ellos, mientras que otros se dejaban guiar por un angosto túnel de incertidumbre, desesperación y miedo. Tai llegó a un acuerdo con todos los miembros del grupo, que accedieron a su sugerencia de dividirse en varios grupos. Las únicas condiciones fueron que los más pequeños debían ir supervisados por la presencia de un adulto, y que Suzie viajase con Henry, su hermano mayor, al igual que Ai y Makoto, que viajarían juntos por el simple hecho de ser mellizos y contar con un único compañero Digimon para ellos dos. Para sorpresa de Tai y los primeros Niños Elegidos, del agua salió una imagen de un Digimon ballena que había conseguido atravesar la barrera digital, de color azul en su gran parte, cubierto por una especie de coraza marrón que cubría su cabeza, y que carecía de ojos. Whamon, uno de los innumerables Digimon que sacrificaron su vida por ayudar a los Niños Elegidos en su lucha contra Los Amos Oscuros, había resucitado, y estaría dispuesto a ayudarles una vez más con tal de salvar ambos mundos. Los Niños Elegidos y Leomon se adentraron en la enorme boca de Whamon para quedar protegidos de los ataques enemigos, y también para poder viajar seguros. Una vez fuera de los terrenos de la Isla File, quedaron expuestos al Mundo de las Tinieblas, donde el tiempo parecía ir más rápido de lo normal. Tras unas largas horas de debate, se establecieron nueve grupos:

Grupo 1, formado por Ken, Ryo y JP. Su destino era "El Desfiladero Sangriento".

Grupo 2, formado por Kari, Juri y Koji. Viajarían a "La Cocina del Infierno".

Grupo 3, formado por TK, Kazu y Zoe. Ellos se encargarían de salvar "La Isla del Mar Negro".

Grupo 4, formado por Joe, Yolei y Takato. Desembarcarían en "Rock Ville".

Grupo 5, formado por Mimi, Davis, Koichi y Leomon. No sabían que peligros podían aguardarles en "La Ciudad Engranaje".

Grupo 6, formado por Izzy, Cody, Henry y Suzie. "La Zona Glacial" les esperaba.

Grupo 7, formado por Sora, Kenta y Takuya. Les había tocado "El Bosque Teatral".

Grupo 8, formado por Matt, Ai, Makoto y Tommy. Su misión era adentrarse en "El Circo de los Horrores".

Y, por último…, el Grupo 9, formado Tai y Rika, que penetrarían en "El Páramo de la Muerte".

La formación del último grupo no le gustó para nada a Sora, que sabía que Rika deseaba ir con el Líder para conseguir…, otra clase de objetivos. Inexplicablemente, Sora veía en Rika una rival para conquistar el corazón de Tai, y eso la ardía por dentro. Ver como aquella cría sonreía y acariciaba a su hombre delante de sus propias narices era demasiado para ella. No confiaba en Rika, pero sí lo hacía en Tai, y sabía que él mantendría la cabeza fría en todo momento. Sintiéndose todos extremadamente desprotegidos, los Niños Elegidos habían dado un paso adelante, sin abandonar la profunda masa de miedo latente en sus psiques y corazones. La verdadera oscuridad se propagaba a medida que viajaban por el océano. La Isla File se había perdido ya de vista. No había vuelta atrás, y tan sólo vivir o morir eran las opciones presentadas.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo IV_

**_¡Sí, soy malo..., no, malo no, malísimo! ¿De verdad os pensábais que Tai se iba a librar de Rika tan fácilmente? Pues no habéis visto nada aún. Pobre Sora, ¡está más que comida por los celos! pero como autor del fic que soy no les puedo poner las cosas tan fáciles a la pareja del siglo... _**

**_¡Menuda Sora más..., indescriptible hemos visto en ese Flashback! y pobre Kari..., que ha sido ella la que se ha llevado el doble golpe :( Aunque..., pobre Sora también..., como lloraba después de la canción de Tai, ¿iría esa canción con algún significado no tan camuflado? ¿Conseguirán ambas lo que quieren: Sora el amor de Tai, así como Kari ganar una excelente cuñada?_**

**_¡Realmente me motivé muchísimo escribiendo la profecía que habla sobre Godmon, los Pilares del Digimundo y los Emblemas Oscuros! ¿Será capaz Izzy de entender del todo la profecía? _**

**_¿Quién será el causante de todo ese mal, el mismo que ha llenado el Mundo Digital de oscuridad, creado a los Nueve Señores Oscuros..., y poseído a Tai tras su llegada al Digimuno? _**

**_¿El Guerrero Alado será tan fuerte como aparenta ser, y quién será? ¿ Cuál es su historia?_**

**_Y lo más sospechoso, ¿..., quiénes son esas siluetas oscuras que han salido de los cuerpos de Tai y Agumon...? ¿Por qué hay tantas, y cuáles son sus objetivos? _****_¿Es cierto que habrá un traidor con el paso del tiempo?_**

**_Las preguntas a todo esto serán desveladas más adelante. Espero que para entonces hayamos avanzado más en el espacio-tiempo de la historia ;), por cierto..., es una tontería muy grande la que voy a decir, pero un día tras largas y largas horas de estudio para los exámenes finales pense: ¿cómo serían más o menos las voces de los protagonistas de este fic, ahora que casi todos son más bien mayores? Me puse a pensar en voces de dobladores y actores famosos, y de momento sólo he pensado para Tai, pero lo iré haciendo para con los demás, ¡los que quieran podrían ayudarme! ^.^ A ser preferible en idioma Español (de España, no es por nada que no se pueda justificar, básicamente es que vivo en España y estoy más acostumbrado a él) A mi para Tai me gustan:_**

**_1) Claudio Serrano, doblador de Christian Bale en "Terminator: Salvation" y pone su voz a Altaïr en "Assassin´s Creed"._**

**_2) Alfonso Vallés, pone su voz a Solid Snake en "Metal Gear Solid" para psx._**

**_3) Gabriel Jiménez, doblador de Hugh Jackman en las películas de "X-men"._**

**_¿Vosotros que opináis? A mí me gustan los tres, pero yo creo que me quedo con la opción de Claudio Serrano, me parece una voz muy equilibrada y varonil. A medida que pasen los capítulos, buscaré más dobladores, alguien me podría recomendar una dobladora española para Sora? Muchas gracias, tanto si ayudáis como si no! Espero que no se me vaya la luz otra vez, porque entonces tardaré mucho menos en subir el quinto capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos por aguantar lo pesado que soy y por leer tan animadamente! Nos leemos! _**


	5. 05 El Cazador de Datos: el nuevo enemigo

_**Buenas tardes/noches a todos los presentes. El quinto capítulo tan esperado de éste fic ha llegado por fin. Lamento de antemano el lapso de tiempo tan grande entre la publación del capítulo anterior y el de ahora, pero los exámenes finales me tienen completamente absorbido..., menos mal que el martes por fín acabo de una buena vez. Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que ni Digimon, ni su historia ni la mayoría de sus personajes, utilizados en éste, mi fic, me pertenecen. De haber sido así Tai y Sora hubiesen sido un matrimonio la mar de feliz (Sin ofender a los seguidores del Sorato en lo más mínimo. Respeto todas las opiniones, pero esa es mi humilde opinión acerca del auténtico final de Digimon 02 (^^)). Sin más dilación, os dejo con la lectura de éste capítulo, bautizado como:**_

* * *

_Capítulo V: "El Cazador de Datos: el nuevo enemigo"_

Whamon avanzaba como podía por el inmenso océano. Alejados totalmente de los terrenos de la Isla File, las aguas bañadas por la luz solar habían quedado también atrás, y la tranquilidad transmitida se había vuelto del todo inestable. Las salvajes mareas placaban y zarandeaban con pura barbarie el cuerpo del Digimon ballena, cuyo deber era transportar a Los Niños Elegidos hasta los dominios de los Nueve Señores Oscuros. En su interior, Taichi y compañía aguardaban con gran deseo la llegada a tierra firme: dentro de la ballena no había mucho que hacer. Algunos simplemente dormían por cansancio, muchos otros por los mareos propios de viajar en altamar, y el resto se entretenía como podía. Rika, en un intento de coquetear más, enseñaba a Tai como jugar a las cartas Digimon, y aprovechaba cualquier momento para entrelazar con él una tímida sonrisa, un apasionado choque entre el marrón chocolate de sus ojos varoniles contra el suave color violeta de los ojos de ella o un roce entre sus manos. Cercana a ellos dos, Sora contemplaba la escena de forma enfermiza. Sabía desde el primer momento que pisaron el Mundo Digital de nuevo que era ella quien se insinuaba, y no él, ¿o tal vez Tai sí lo hacía, y ella no se daba cuenta…? Suspiró por enésima vez, cansada ya de esos celos que la destruían por dentro, y se relajó al ver como Tai se acercaba a Izzy, que no paraba de tomar apuntes en su apreciada máquina.

-Izzy, ¿cómo vas con tu investigación?- preguntó Tai, a la par que se ponía de cuclillas para apreciar en lo que su pelirrojo amigo trabajaba.

-La verdad es que muy bien. He conseguido mejorar el Digianalizador, y he recopilado toda la información que los Digivices de los distintos grupos tenían almacenados. Ahora podremos utilizarle todos, y en cuanto uno de nosotros reciba datos de un Digimon, los demás la conseguirán también de manera instantánea. Es algo así como un conjunto de ordenadores que comparten una misma red inalámbrica.- explicó el genio de la informática.

-¿Y…, qué me puedes decir sobre la Profecía que Gennai-Sama nos contó?- cuestionó el Líder, intrigado por el significado de semejante historia.

-La verdad…, es que es una historia totalmente fascinante.- dijo Izzy, despegando la vista por primera vez de la pantalla y mirando a Tai.- Es como…, si ya desde la formación del Mundo Digital nos hubiesen elegido a nosotros…

-No te entiendo, Izzy…- susurró Tai, llevándose un dedo a su mentón.- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Godmon o cualquier entidad suprema de éste mundo nos había elegido antes de presenciar la pelea entre Greymon y Parrotmon en Hikarigaoka, hace ya quince años…?- sacó el de pelo castaño sus propias deducciones.

-En líneas generales, sí. Mira, observa.- le indicó que se acercase, y sin poner su dedo índice en la pantalla, señaló un fragmento de la profecía_.-"__Desesperado__, la entidad creadora de todo buscó ayuda en el exterior de sus bellos terrenos, y así surgieron nueve de las mejores virtudes creadas: Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Sinceridad, Inocencia, Esperanza, Luz y Bondad. Tales cualidades cautivaron el corazón del Digimon hacedor que las bautizó con el nombre de "Emblemas."_ Está clarísimo: el exterior de sus bellos terrenos es sinónimo del Mundo Humano. Es como si ya supiesen de antemano que tanto tú, el resto y como yo fuésemos las verdaderas manifestaciones de los Emblemas. Por eso, cuando fueron destruidos supimos encontrar la forma de usar nuestro potencial sin su ayuda, tal y como dice aquí: _"Por mucho que los Emblemas se destruyan, el sentimiento que cada uno representa no se puede borrar tan fácilmente, salvo por una manera, y es convirtiendo todo aquello en negativo: Bondad en Avaricia, Luz en Oscuridad, Esperanza en Desesperación, Inocencia en Maldad, Sinceridad en Mentira, Conocimiento en Ignorancia, Amor en Odio, Amistad en Traición y, finalmente, Valor en Miedo. Cuando las partes negativas de los Emblemas se manifiesten, ya sea individual o colectivamente, los Emblemas verdaderos resurgirán de sus propias cenizas, aunque estén destruido, para luchar una vez más."- _explicó Izzy.

-Los Nueve Señores Oscuros quieren conseguir la corrupción de los Emblemas a toda costa. De eso no hay duda, pero, ¿qué me dices de esto?- señaló Tai las últimas frases de la Profecía. - _"… __si ocho de los nueve pilares ceden, el último, el líder de líderes, y más poderoso de los Emblemas, representado por el majestuoso Sol, cegará a la oscuridad con la luz de su corazón y entonces Godmon, el Dios de Dioses Digimon, Hacedor de todo el Mundo Digital, aparecerá una vez más, que surgirá gracias al poder de los grandes guerreros, restablecerá todo el mal causado y devolverá la paz por la que tanto lucha y desea mantener."-_ leyó el Líder.

-Gennai nos explicó que si los Emblemas resurgidos fuesen por algún motivo destruidos su respectivo Pilar se vendría abajo, siendo la resurrección del Mundo de las Tinieblas algo más inevitable. No creo que estemos hablando literalmente de nueve columnas que sostengan los cimientos que conectan a éste mundo con el nuestro. Es algo más figurado, como si por ejemplo los Digimon que habitasen ahora el Mundo Digital perdiesen toda capacidad de razón si el Emblema del Conocimiento fuese destruido, ¿me entiendes?- ver como Tai asentía levemente le hizo retomar la conversación.- Avaricia…, Oscuridad…, Desesperación…, Mentira…, Maldad…, Ignorancia…, Odio…, Traición…, Miedo…, son cualidades propias de algo o alguien que ha sucumbido a las tinieblas, y defectos que una vez que te seducen no te sueltan jamás.- Izzy se mordió el labio. Aquello era un reto muy grande para todos. Tras unos segundos, sonrió a su gran amigo.- Aunque no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada, porque, tal y como nos dijo Gennai, tú eres la llave para la salvación.

-Ahora sí que me has dejado perdido, Izzy, ¿dice algo sobre mí la profecía?- preguntó Tai por enésima vez.

-Sí, tú eres la verdadera representación física y espiritual del Emblema del Valor…- fue lo único que dijo Izzy.

-El Emblema del Valor…, su forma es más o menos parecida a la de un sol…- encajó Tai las piezas que faltaban.

-Exactamente. Tú eres el Líder de Líderes, el verdadero portador del Valor…, El Sol que nos iluminará esperanzadoramente cuando el Mundo Digital esté sumergido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Godmon, si la cosa se pone muy fea, podrá resurgir gracias a ti. Lo único que no entiendo es esta pequeña parte: _"… Godmon, el Dios de Dioses Digimon, Hacedor de todo el Mundo Digital, aparecerá una vez más, que surgirá gracias al poder de los Grandes Guerreros…"_.- meditó Izzy, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Grandes Guerreros? Todos nuestros Digimon son grandes guerreros. Podríamos estar hablando de cualquiera de ellos…- intentó ayudarle Tai.

-Podría ser…, pero no estoy del todo seguro. Tendré que seguir investigando más acerca de esa parte.- y acto seguido, se puso a teclear como un loco.

Tai sonrió ante aquella tremenda evocación al pasado. Izzy apenas había cambiado, en lo que a actitud se refería. Seguía siendo esa misma persona perseverante, indefinidamente curiosa y siempre objetiva. Por eso, su pelirrojo amigo era el mejor representante para el Emblema del Conocimiento: siempre quería saber más y más, y gracias a su intelecto habían salido de más de un apuro, y por eso Izzy contaría hasta la muerte con el profundo respeto del Líder. La velocidad a la que viajaban comenzó a ralentizar, signo de que Whamon les había llevado al primero de sus destinos.

-Niños Elegidos, estamos llegando a los terrenos de ScarLeomon.- anunció el Digimon ballena.

Ante la información dada por Whamon, todos y cada uno de los viajeros empalidecieron, casi como un fantasma. Mientras tanto Ken, Ryo y JP habían empezado a estirarse tras permanecer todo ese tiempo sentados, o tumbados. Bajo los dominios de la oscuridad, el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa, y tan sólo el haberse desplazado hasta allí les había arrebatado dos días de su tiempo. Tai, como muchos de los demás Elegidos, se dispuso a animar a los tres valientes, los primeros que vivirían en su piel la situación de luchar contra un Señor Oscuro y salvar un Emblema.

-Chicos, confío en vosotros. Sé que sabréis estar a la altura de las circunstancias, pero tened muchísimo cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- los tres asintieron ante la más obligación que petición de su Líder, y éste les sonrió.- Estaros siempre alerta, Ken, y vigilad vuestras espaldas.

-Descuida, Tai. Dentro de poco nos tendrás combatiendo codo con codo.- anunció positivamente el antiguo alter ego del Emperador Digimon.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado!- le rogó Yolei, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su novio antes de que se expusiese al peligro.

-¡Mucha suerte, JP!- le animó Takuya a su robusto amigo, acción que imitaron después todos los demás Guerreros Digimon.

-¡Machácalos, Ryo!- se le oyó decir a Takato y compañía.

Ante esas palabras cargadas de efusividad, Ryo dejó escapar una breve y escueta sonrisa. El muchacho miró por último a Rika, que también lo observaba con su típica cara de pocos amigos y una de sus cejas arqueadas. Era increíble la mutación que sufría cuando alguna persona o algún acontecimiento la separaban de Taichi. Pasaba de ser una chica dulce y risueña a ser como era siempre, pero nadie puede culpar a otra persona cuando intenta cambiar por enamorarse. Lo que más le llamó la atención de la joven Nonaka estaba transmitido en el brillo de sus ojos. Aunque no fuese capaz de expresarlo, Rika estaba, y estaría, preocupada por la seguridad de Ryo. Eso fue suficiente para él, y junto con sus dos compañeros vio como la boca de Whamon se abría lentamente. Los tres, junto a los Digimon, mirando una vez más atrás, se despidieron de sus amigos para ver finalmente como la enorme ballena se sumergía de nuevo en la turbulenta mar. Estaban solos, en un lugar hostil, de muy poco colorido y de mucho más terror.

-Bien…, comencemos.- dijo Ken, a lo que los otros dos asintieron, siguiéndole el paso.

Dejaron atrás la orilla del mar, en aquella playa grisácea y sin vida. A medida que penetraban en el lugar, el paisaje de una especie de bosque muerto y abandonado se dibujó tétricamente frente a sus narices. Pronto descubrieron que más que un bosque se trataba de una selva, donde incluso el más joven de los árboles estaba teñido de colores grisáceos en sus finas hojas. Ni el más mínimo soplido de viento o rastro de vida podía sentirse en El Desfiladero Sangriento. Ken y compañía se alertaron al ver las marcas de numerosos zarpazos tallados en cada pared ensangrentada de aquel desfiladero, situado en el centro de aquella isla. Era como una gran cantidad de manadas felinas afilasen allí sus garras, o como si una presa hubiese intentado escapar de aquellos brutales asesinos, sin éxito alguno. El joven niño prodigio charlaba con su amigo desaparecido, y ambos integraban también a JP en la conversación, ya que no querían dejarle a un lado. Ryo y él habían comenzado con mal pie, pero ambos descubrieron que se habían juzgado mal el uno al otro.

-¡Debe de ser alucinante viajar de un universo a otro! Además de ver Digimon extremadamente fuertes, habrás hecho muchos amigos.- dijo JP, de forma un poco envidiable.

-Convertirse en un antiguo Guerrero Digimon también debe de ser fantástico.- le sonrió Ryo, y después dirigió la mirada a su viejo amigo.- Me gustaría ver cómo han pasado los años desde mi ausencia, ¿qué hay de tu hermano?- le preguntó el Rey de los Digimon inocentemente.

-Pues…, Osamu murió… hace mucho tiempo…- expresó Ken, con todo el dolor de su alma. Sus dos compañeros activaron al unísono una mueca de tristeza.

-Ken, yo…, lo siento mucho…, de verdad. No tenía ni idea…- se disculpó Ryo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Ichijouji.

-No te preocupes, amigo. Aunque no esté materialmente presente en mi vida, sé que él está siempre conmigo, allá donde voy.- dijo el ex Emperador de los Digimon, con un deje de nostalgia y tristeza en su voz.

-Te aseguro que velará por ti siempre, como un verdadero Ángel de la Guarda. Eres su hermano, la persona más importante que tuvo en vida.- sonrió con su perfecta dentadura el mayor de los tres.- ¿Cómo…, cómo están mis padres? Tengo muchísimas ganas de verlos después de éste tiempo…

-Pues…, yo suelo ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando…- susurró Ken, sin poder a mirar a su amigo.

-¿En serio? ¡Podríamos ir a visitarlos cuando terminemos aquí, si Gennai nos deja, claro! ¿Qué me dices, Ken? ¿Me harías ése gran favor?- le rogó el de penetrantes ojos azules, a lo que su amigo sólo asintió pesarosamente.

No llegaron a avanzar mucho más, pues varios rugidos les alertaron, poniéndose en guardia. El fuerte grito animal asustó a Wormmon, compañero Digimon de Ken, que se subió a los hombros de Cyberdramon, compañero Digimon de Ryo. Al fondo del propio desfiladero no había nada, pero sobre los altos riscos de éste empezaron a surgir unas grandes masas de figuras cuadrúpedas y felinas, con sed de sangre en sus miradas. En hábiles saltos, quedaron a la altura de los Niños Elegidos, que los miraban con algo de temor en sus ojos. Eran Digimon, lógicamente, pero que se dividían en dos diferentes manadas, formando un numeroso grupo de casi cincuenta felinos.

-¡Alejaos, escoria! Estos terrenos pertenecen a ScarLeomon, nuestro señor y Rey de los Digimon felinos.- comentó orgulloso un Digimon lince, que parecía estar envuelto en llamas.

-¡Marcharos de inmediato, y no os haremos daño!- le respaldó un Digimon león de melena castaña, y atada en pequeñas coletas, dos colas y con dos grandes pendientes de aro plateado en cada una de sus orejas.

-¿Qué clase de Digimon son estos? Veamos el Digianalizador…- dijo Ken, mirando a la pantalla de su Digivice. _-"Lynxmon, Digimon Lince, Tipo Vacuna y de Nivel Campeón. Éste Digimon es la transformación de Gatomon junto con el DigiEgg del Valor. Su naturaleza puede variar desde la más tranquila a la más hostil. Su ataque, el Aullido Destructor, es capaz de abrasar por completo al rival si llega a estar sumamente iracundo."-_ leyó Ken, observando al llameante felino. Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro Digimon.-"_Liamon, Digimon León, Tipo Vacuna y de Nivel Campeón. Puede ser un mortal rival si se le tienta. De hecho, le encanta entablar batallas con Digimon muy superiores a su nivel. Con su ataque, Tormenta del Rey, expulsa un potente rayo de su boca capaz de destrozar todo lo que se interponga en su camino".- _miró Ken al último.

Ambas manadas empezaron a relamerse, y caminaron lentamente hacia sus objetivos.

-¡Si pensáis que vais a intimidarnos, lo lleváis muy difícil! ¡Wormmon, Digievoluciona!- el Digivice de Ken empezó a brillar.- ¡Wormmon Digievoluciona en…, Stingmon!- y el pequeño gusano se transformó en su forma de Nivel Campeón.

-¡DigiSpirit, Digievolución!- activó JP su Digivice, invocando el poder del Trueno.- ¡Beetlemon!

Ante los fieros felinos, JP se transformó en un Digimon escarabajo de metal, de color azul con detalles dorados en sus muñecas, tobillos y pecho, y con un imponente cuerno en su frente. Cyberdramon, el Digimon de Ryo, se juntó a Stingmon y Beetlemon. El líder de los Lynxmon, junto con el de los Liamon, incitó a ambas manadas para que comenzasen la lucha. Los Digimon felinos obedecieron a sus líderes, y se lanzaron prácticamente a matar, como si hubiesen permanecido en ayunas durante semanas. Stingmon, Cyberdramon y Beetlemon empezaron a esquivar sus rápidos y rabiosos zarpazos, y respondían con algún que otro puñetazo o patada si se les brindaba la ocasión. Más que ser fuertes y rápidos por su nivel, que lo eran, básicamente lo eran por su cantidad, pues eran aproximadamente cincuenta, contra tres.

-¡Aullido Destructor!- gritaron al unísono los Lynxmon, iniciando así una enorme tormenta de fuego entre todos.

-¡Tormenta del Rey!- vociferaron los Liamon, expulsando numerosos rayos por sus gaznates.

Aquella fuerte mezcla de fuego y trueno desestabilizó por unos instantes la buena defensa de los Digimon Elegidos. Stingmon, que sobrevolaba la zona, se vio afectado por la tormenta llameante, y cayó al suelo con varias quemaduras. Cyberdramon, al ser de Nivel Ultra, no se vio muy afectado por su superioridad, pero tuvo que cubrirse y reconocer que, en equipo, los Lynxmon y Liamon podrían poner en apuros a cualquier presa. Beetlemon recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su sistema nervioso de arriba abajo, empero siendo el portador del poder del Trueno consiguió devolver con facilidad el golpe recibido, afectando seriamente a varios integrantes de las dos manadas. Había sido un ataque breve pero conciso, en el que habían demostrado parte de sus fuerzas, y todos jadeaban lentamente. El líder de los Lynxmon dio un paso al frente.

-¡Os lo volveré a repetir, Niños Elegidos! ¡Marcharos de aquí, pues nada se os ha perdido por estos lares! Si no cooperáis, tendremos que echaros por la fuerza, o peor aún, nuestro líder ScarLeomon tendrá que destruiros.- escrutó el lince de fuego, mostrando su afilada mandíbula.

-¡Esperamos impacientes a que ScarLeomon aparezca, pero tan sólo para acabar con él! ¡Vamos chicos, enseñémosles lo que es enfrentarse a los Niños Elegidos!- gritó Ken, más excitado que enfadado.

-¡Cañón Lunar!- creó Stingmon una bala hecha de seda, impactándola contra la manada en general.

-¡Golpe Trueno!- Beetlemon creó un potente y cegador trueno, imitando al Digimon insecto de Ken.

-¡Magna Cañón!- exclamó Cyberdramon, escupiendo un potente rayo de su boca.

Los tres ataques se fusionaron en uno, y por primera vez los Digimon procedentes de la manada de ScarLeomon se vieron aterrados. Una estruendosa explosión, que derivó después en un breve micro seísmo, azotó el lugar levantando una generosa cantidad de tierra y polvo. Cuando el humo se disipó, tan sólo un Lynxmon y un Liamon, ambos líderes de su respectiva manada, se encontraban gravemente heridos, tanto físicamente como en su orgullo. Ken y Ryo, seguidos de Stingmon, Cyberdramon y Beetlemon ganaron terreno acercándose a ellos.

-Puede que seáis mucho más, pero nosotros tenemos el poder de trabajar en equipo mejor que mil de vosotros. Eso es algo que jamás podréis igualar.- dijo Beetlemon.

-Malditos bastardos…- escupió aquellas palabras llenas de desprecio el Liamon.

-Ahora somos nosotros los que os vamos a proponer algo: entregadnos el Emblema que ScarLeomon tiene en su poder, y no correréis el mismo final que los de vuestra manada.- les sugirió Ken, que no quería ver como la sangre seguía corriendo.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Aullido Destructor!- se negó Lynxmon, expulsando su tormenta de fuego.

El peligro que simulaban las flamas les obligó a cubrirse durante unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para que los dos felinos escapasen a gran velocidad. Ryo hizo rechinar sus dientes con muchísima fuerza.

-¡Están escapando! ¡Cobardes!- maldijo Akiyama a viva voz.

-¡Sigámosles!- dijo Stingmon, emprendiendo vuelo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante la sugerencia del compañero de Ken, y siguieron la dirección por la que Lynxmon y Liamon habían huido. Sólo había un único camino en línea recta, donde a medida que avanzaban se iba haciendo más estrecho. Como dato curioso, mientras progresaban en su búsqueda pudieron ver como numerosos cráneos, costillas y toda clase de huesos decoraban tétricamente el hogar de los felinos. Aquella debía de ser la zona cero, lugar donde las fieras se retiraban a degustar a sus presas recién atrapadas y a descansar durante largas horas, e incluso días. Tras un par de minutos, siendo en realidad mucho más tiempo gracias a la oscuridad que los envolvía, llegaron al final del camino. Una enorme y rocosa pared le impedía seguir avanzando, y sobre sus cabezas se encontraba un dantesco costillar que abarcaba lo ancho del ahora angosto desfiladero. En vida, ese conjunto de huesos, ideal para poder cobijarse del fuerte sol, seguramente habrían pertenecido a un Greymon o un Tyrannomon que fue devorado por toda una manada. Las figuras de Lynxmon y Liamon estaban inmóviles frente a ellos, pero con una amplia sonrisa de maldad en sus rostros felinos. La risa de ambos intimidó un poco a los humanos, y también a sus Digimon.

-¡Fin del trayecto, Niños Elegidos! ¡Moriréis irremediablemente, aquí y ahora!- y acto seguido, Liamon empezó a rugir, seguido por su compañero de fuego.

No cabía duda de que ambos querían comunicarse con el resto de su manada, pero los Niños Elegidos no pensaron que estos les respondiesen de manera tan rápida. Casi en la cima de la pared empezaron a oírse rugidos mucho mayores que los emitidos por los Digimon cuadrúpedos de Nivel Campeón. Por los salientes del desfiladero brillaron pequeñas lucecitas de color rojizas, que pronto se dieron a entender que no eran luces, sino ojos que brillaban más de lo normal. Por ambas zonas del desfiladero, aparecieron seis Digimon leones de caminares bípedos, haciendo en total una docena. Era sumamente increíble la similitud que tenían con Leomon, salvo por una mayor musculatura y tamaño, una piel más pálida, casi grisácea, y una melena negra en lugar de rubia. Los ojos de aquellos Digimon eran rojizos, al contrario que los de Leomon, azules puros. Ellos sí que se relamían pero bien, y no como se lo habían visto hacer a Lynxmon y Liamon.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó Ryo, accionando su Digivice para obtener la respuesta.- "_BlackLeomon, Digimon Tipo Virus y de Nivel Ultra. Al ser poseído por la oscuridad, Leomon aumenta de tamaño y de Nivel, olvidando así el sentido de la justicia que tenía por lema y fomentando el mal. Aunque realmente es un Digimon de Nivel Ultra, su poder puede igualar al de los Digimon Mega. Su ataque se llama Puño Oscuro"._

La numerosa horda de BlackLeomon rió malvadamente. Era su turno de jugar, y por eso desenfundaron sus espadas. No obstante, un rugido más alarmante y agresivo que los anteriores les frenó. De manera automática, aquellas versiones oscuras de Leomon, así como Lynxmon y Liamon, se flexionaron y mantuvieron su vista al suelo. De lo alto de la pared cayó un enorme cráneo, del cual hasta el último trozo de carne había sido arrancado de cuajo, y una figura cuadrúpeda quedó envuelta bajo el amparo de la noche eterna en la que el Digimundo estaba sumergido. Unos orbes verdes fosforescentes era lo único destacable en aquella malvada criatura, a la que los dos lacayos más débiles dieron por fin nombre.

-¡Amo ScarLeomon!- exclamaron Lynxmon y Liamon.

-¡Silencio, mequetrefes!- rugió ScarLeomon, un ser con voz seca y áspera, pero también sofisticada. Con tan sólo oír el sonido de su voz, los dos Digimon empezaron a temblar.- ¡Sois unos completos inútiles! Ni tan siquiera cincuenta de mis hombres de clase media-baja, a los que considero grandes guerreros, han podido con tres simples humanos y sus absurdos compañeros Digimon.- dijo el Digimon Rey León, notablemente molesto.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho, Amo…!- se disculpó Liamon, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

-Son demasiado fuertes, mi señor, ¡pero eso no va a volver a ocurrir!- le aseguró Lynxmon, algo más positivo que su compañero.

-Cierto que no volverá a suceder…- susurró malvadamente ScarLeomon, soltando una débil risita.- ¡Rugido de Fuego Negro!

Miles de agujas negras se escaparon de la ondeante melena al viento de ScarLeomon e impactaron salvajemente contra los cuerpos de Lynxmon y Liamon. Los dos agredidos dejaron escapar un fuerte alarido de dolor, que terminaron cuando ambos se convirtieron en simples datos, siendo posteriormente absorbidos por ScarLeomon. La crueldad con la que aquel Digimon oscuro había acabado con la vida de dos de sus siervos hirvió la sangre de Ken, tras recordar el mismo retrato del Emperador de los Digimon, su fantasma del pasado. No dudó en levantarle la voz.

-¡Eres un maldito miserable! ¡Eran soldados tuyos! ¿Cómo has podido hacerles algo así?- dijo Ken, dejándose llevar por la rabia interior en la que estaba sumido. La risa de ScarLeomon le erizó el vello del cuello.

-Eran débiles, ni más ni menos. No quiero a nadie con esos defectos pisando mis dominios. En éste lugar, ¡Yo soy el Rey, y decido quién vive, o quién muere!

-Un rey sabio y fuerte es aquel que aprecia a cada uno de los seres que habitan su reino y el que sólo derrama sangre por el bien de su pueblo, no el que dicta con puño de hierro para su propio bien y detesta al resto de vidas a las que sirve noblemente.- comunicó Ryo, no dispuesto a aguantar más la prepotencia del Digimon león.

-¡Eso son tonterías propias de chiquillos como vosotros! La vida es dolor, sufrimiento y miedo, constantemente uno detrás del otro, y si tienes en tus manos el poder suficiente, ¿qué hay de malo en hacérselo ver a tus esclavos? Es ley de vida.- respondió con sorna ScarLeomon.

-¡Esa clase de argumento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! Desgraciadamente, tendremos que dejar el debate para otra ocasión: entréganos el Emblema que proteges, y nadie más saldrá herido. - exclamó Beetlemon, al que ya le bastó para odiar al Rey León.

-¡Eso sí que ha sido muy bueno!- y acto seguido, comenzó a carcajearse de los Niños Elegidos. Los BlackLeomon imitaron a su rey.-Si tanto lo queréis…, venid a arrebatármelo, ¡no lo conseguiréis de otra manera que no sea por las malas!- dictaminó, mostrando una amplia sonrisa blanca y de afilados colmillos.

-¡Entonces que así sea!- vociferó Ken, poniéndose en guardia, del mismo modo que los demás.

-Ay, Niños Elegidos…, admiro vuestro valor, pero de nada os servirá. Mi desfiladero, mi hogar, MI Reino…- empezó a moverse, quedando por primera vez visible ante ellos.- ¡…, será vuestro cementerio!

Ken y compañía quedaron boquiabiertos ante la malvada y cuadrúpeda figura de ScarLeomon. Aquel Digimon era una auténtica fotocopia de SaberLeomon, pero llena de maldad. Su piel era lisa y de color anaranjado-marrón, acompañado de una larga melena azabache y tres siniestras garras en cada pata, todas y cada una más negras que el carbón. Sus ojos eran de un hipnótico y puro color verde fosforito, y una horrorosa cicatriz recorría de arriba abajo la piel que protegía su ojo izquierdo. El único detalle que no se caracterizaba con la imagen de un león era la presencia de dos enormes y blancos dientes de sable suspendidos en su mandíbula superior, característica más propia de un tigre dientes de sable, animal extinguido. El Digivice de Ken empezó a recopilar información de su nuevo enemigo.

-_"ScarLeomon, un Digimon de Tipo Virus y de Nivel Mega. Se trata de la forma corrupta de SaberLeomon. Posee una desmesurada fuerza, pero que sólo usa en caso de extrema necesidad. A diferencia de otros Digimon, él gusta de utilizar su intelecto, haciéndole uno de los Digimon más inteligentes de todo el Mundo Digital, y una cualidad muy rara en la especie felina. Su ataque, el Rugido de Fuego Negro, lanza numerosas cantidades de agujas negras para que impacten sobre su enemigo."-_ leyó Ken, para después mirar al Digimon león.

La presencia de algo brillando y moviéndose débilmente en el cuello de ScarLeomon alertó al de pelo azul. Parecía una especie de colgante dorado y con una clase de etiqueta en el centro del mismo. Agudizó su vista, quedándose sin palabras, ¡era un Emblema! Su asombro fue mayor al ver que la etiqueta portaba un dibujo de una flor, la flor de la semilla de la oscuridad, que representaba la virtud del joven Niño Prodigio: La Bondad. Ken tenía que salvar a toda costa ése Emblema, su emblema, de las crueles intenciones de ScarLeomon, Señor Oscuro y Digimon que representaba la Avaricia, contraparte de la Bondad.

-¡Soldados del Desfiladero Sangriento, al ataque!- grito ScarLeomon a sus siervos.

A una velocidad de vértigo, los BlackLeomon descendieron del desfiladero, con sus espadas en mano. Su líder, por otra parte, se había recostado contra el suelo, donde observaría la pelea sin mover un solo músculo, sin luchar.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado, Stingmon!- alertó Ken a su Digimon.

-¡Beetlemon cambia de Digievolución a…, MetalKabuterimon!- Digievolucionó Beetlemon gracias al Beast DigiSpirit de JP.

El escarabajo eléctrico fue sustituido por un Digimon casi similar a un tanque, del mismo color azulado que su pre evolución. Sus manos habían pasado a ser una especie de metralleta, y en lugar de dedos poseía agujeros por los que expulsaba parte de su poder. El cuerno de Beetlemon seguía estando presente en MetalKabuterimon, con el pequeño detalle de que éste se había ensanchado y alargado, haciéndolo más similar a un cañón. Todos los presentes, ya fuesen aliados o enemigos, se sorprendieron ante la terrible transformación que, desgraciadamente, no era tan rápido como Beetlemon, pero si contaba con muchísima más fuerza y resistencia que éste. De hecho, fue un gran apoyo para Stingmon, ya que con su Nivel Campeón era más vulnerable a los ataque de aquellos BlackLeomon tan bárbaros.

-¡Ataque Punzante!- de su muñeca derecha blandió una espada carmesí con la que se batía en duelo habilidosamente contra las armas blancas de BlackLeomon.

-¡Cañones Eléctricos!- de los cañones procedentes de sus manos, expulsó potentes haces de luz que impactaron contra los leones de oscura melena, dañándolos y paralizándolos a la par.

ScarLeomon hizo rodar sus ojos. Aquel espectáculo le parecía muy aburrido, y se permitió el lujo de bostezar. Su lengua era rosada, grande y larga, siendo esa última característica muy útil para limpiarse los restos de comida de los dientes, o limpiarse un hilillo de sangre que colgaba de su perilla, cosa que hizo. Quedó entonces boca arriba, y con una mano empezó a rascarse el vientre mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con el Emblema. Aquella actitud era más propia de un niño pequeño, y no de un temido Digimon oscuro, portador de uno de los nueve Emblemas. El sonido de unas piedrecillas moviéndose le alertó un poco. Ryo y Cyberdramon observaban la escena con más diversión que seriedad.

-¿Te da miedo participar en la pelea?- habló Ryo, sin perder su típica sonrisa.

-¡Oh, el humano quiere salir a jugar…!- dijo ScarLeomon, poniéndose en pie e inundado por un exagerado brillo de extremo sadismo en su llamativa mirada verdosa.

-¡Vamos, Cyberdramon!- Ryo activo su Digivice.- ¡Matrix Evolution! ¡Cyberdramon WarpDigievoluciona en…!- los cuerpos del humano y el Digimon se fusionaron, dando vida a un Digimon caballero futurista, con una elegante capa roja atada a su cuello y un casco metálico. Su brazo derecho también estaba cubierto de metal.- ¡Justimon!

Justimon contra ScarLeomon, dos Digimon de Nivel Mega luchando por motivos y bienes completamente diferentes. El Digimon Rey León no dudo en moverse en círculos, rodeando al Digimon justiciero, el cual también le imitó. ScarLeomon rugía, pero no por enfado, sino con el fin de intimidar a su rival. Justimon sólo podía observar el emblema que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. No le quedaría más remedio que pelear contra él, pero con todo el cuidado del mundo para evitar así que el Emblema se destruyese. Sin pensárselo dos veces, inició una carrera hacia ScarLeomon, siendo imitado por su enemigo. Con los movimientos y reflejos propios de un felino, el melenudo se concentraba en atinarle un zarpazo a Justimon o en esquivar sus fuertes ataques. ScarLeomon no era el típico prototipo de un Digimon Oscuro de Nivel Mega cegado por el poder de su fuerza bruta, no. Más bien era paciente, observador y extremadamente calculador, como si esperase a que su rival cometiese un error para así destruirlo.

-¡Doble Destructor!- expulsó de su boca una enorme bola de fuego negro, que impactó de lleno contra el pecho de Justimon.

ScarLeomon rió al ver como Justimon hincaba su rodilla contra el suelo, inhalando y exhalando aire rápidamente ante tal inesperado golpe. Dispuesto a darle un zarpazo, la forma Mega de Cyberdramon esquivó el golpe.

-¡Patada de la Justicia!

Eso sí que realmente no se lo esperaba. Justimon le propinó una fuerte e inevitable, en su caso, patada, con una fuerza de más de cuarenta y cinco toneladas. Obviamente, el golpe fue duro y cayó al suelo, pero se rehízo rápidamente. Sólo contaba con un dolor no muy fuerte en su lomo, y con dos enormes dientes de sable partidos, después de haber caído de bruces contra el suelo. El león rugió, pero ésta vez se le notó el enfado. Vio impedido su ataque al ver como Stingmon, MetalKabuterimon y Ken habían alcanzado la cima del desfiladero, dispuesto a ayudar a Justimon.

-Esos malditos BlackLeomon ni siquiera han podido con unas basuras como vosotros…- gruñó ScarLeomon.-Parece que soy yo quien tendrá que encargarse de todo, ¡Rugido de Fuego Negro!

La melena de ScarLeomon empezó a alborotarse, y de ella empezaron a ser expulsadas miles de agujas negras. Estas sólo afectaron en gran parte a Stingmon, ya que además de ser un Digimon de Nivel Campeón, su cuerpo no estaba recubierto de metal como el de MetalKabuterimon o Justimon, los cuales no se vieron casi afectados por el ataque.

-¡Brazo Destructor!- la extremidad superior derecha de Justimon se transformó en una espada, que utilizó para agredir al león.

-¡Cañones Eléctricos!- con la misma táctica, varios misiles lanzados por MetalKabuterimon buscaban impactar contra el cuerpo de ScarLeomon.

El ataque en equipo funcionó bastante bien: ScarLeomon pudo esquivar con facilidad el brazo espada de Justimon, para así propinarle un fuerte cabezazo, pero los misiles lanzados por el Digimon Bestia y Guerrero del Trueno dieron en su diana, y ScarLeomon salió despedido, para pasar de lo alto del desfiladero al fondo del mismo, donde tanto Lynxmon, Liamon y los BlackLeomon habían dado su vida por él, su rey. En medio de su trayecto por los aires, partió de lleno el gran costillar que conectaba ambos salientes del desfiladero, y cayó al suelo, rodando hasta en cuatro ocasiones. Su cuerpo se encontraba más adolorido que antes, y la fuerte descarga eléctrica le impedía moverse al cien por cien de sus facultades, pero no se encontraba ni mucho menos paralizado. La rabia crecía en su interior: sólo uno de sus tres enemigos igualaba su nivel, ¿cómo era posible que le estuviese bendiciendo con tal soberana paliza? En cuestión de segundos, se quedó pálido al notar el brazo de Justimon, convertido en espada, sobre su cuello. Enfrente del cada vez más derrotado ScarLeomon, Stingmon permanecía de brazos cruzados y detrás de él, Ken. Por último, MetalKabuterimon, detrás del Digimon Rey León, le apuntaba con sus cañones. Por primera vez hasta aquella fecha, ScarLeomon tragó duramente saliva.

-Esto termina aquí, ScarLeomon.- la voz metálica de Justimon resonó en el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Qué me vais a hacer…? ¿No me mataréis, verdad…?- dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No, nosotros no somos como tú. Danos el Emblema, y te podrás marchar. No queremos volver a verte nunca.-anunció Ken.

-¡Sí, sí…, tomadlo…!- exclamó nervioso y temblando.

Agitó su cuello en más de una ocasión con el fin de que el Emblema que portaba en su cuello cayese al suelo. Viendo que no había peligro, Ken se acercó y lo recogió. Se detuvo unos segundos a contemplarlo con detenimiento: el contacto con el metal no era para nada frío. El propio colgante desprendía un calor muy agradable, como si hubiese aguardado la llegada de Ken durante muchísimo tiempo, como si aquel trozo de metal tuviese vida propia. Sin que nadie se percatase de ello, los ojos verdes de ScarLeomon brillaron con malicia.

-¡Doble Destructor!

La potente llamarada negra impactó de nuevo contra el pecho de Justimon, mandándolo a volar muy lejos y liberando así a ScarLeomon de la amenaza que suponía el brazo-espada del Digimon Justiciero.

-¡Maldito canalla, nos has engañado! ¡Cañones Eléctricos!- gritó MetalKabuterimon.

Con una rapidez propia del mismísimo viento, ScarLeomon propinó una patada a las manos-cañones de MetalKabuterimon, desviándolas hacia Stingmon. Irremediablemente, las descargas eléctricas impactaron contra el cuerpo del Digimon Insecto, y entonces…, se generó una potente explosión. El volumen del ataque, así como la de la ráfaga de viento levantada por el mismo, hizo que Ken volase unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, y su emblema cayó de sus manos. Sin daño alguno, el joven de cabello azul se levantó en el acto, y corrió para ayudar a sus amigos. No obstante, la áspera voz de ScarLeomon hizo que su corazón y mente se llenasen de miedo.

-¡Garra Destructora!- se le oyó decir al león, aún dentro de la tormenta de arena, piedrillas y polvo.

Se generó un silencio mayor que el que residía en los cementerios. La tormenta se disipaba lentamente, pero Ken todavía no alcanzaba a ver ni sus propias narices. La malvada risa de ScarLeomon paralizó su corazón.

-¡Muéstrate, maldito cobarde!- gritó Ken totalmente asustado y dominado por el miedo.

Para su sorpresa, la tormenta de polvo cesó. El joven Ichijouji sólo pudo abrir hasta el límite sus ojos, horrorizado por lo rápido que habían cambiado las tornas. ScarLeomon no sólo había recuperado el Emblema, colgando de nuevo en su cuello, sino que también había atrapado a JP, humano de nuevo. El portador del Trueno estaba entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho…, su cabeza estaba entre la zarpa delantera izquierda de ScarLeomon y el suelo. A su vera, Stingmon había retrocedido a su etapa novata, siendo Wormmon de nuevo, y se encontraba atrapado entre la zarpa delantera derecha y el suelo. Por último, Ken quedó impactado al ver como los afilados dientes de ScarLeomon amenazaban con separar la cabeza de Ryo de sus hombros. La mirada de la versión corrupta de SaberLeomon irradiaba diversión, una diversión propia de alguien que le gusta abusar de otro más débil que él para sentirse bien. Le oyó reírse de nuevo. El sonido de su voz le daba tanto miedo como asco.

-¡Maldito cobarde…! ¡Suéltalos…!- gritó Ken, dando un par de pasos al frente.

-¡Alto ahí, Niño Prodigio! Si das un solo paso más, los gusanos…- dijo esa última palabra con doble sentido.-… de tus amigos alimentarán con sus sesos mis zarpas.- finalizó con su amenaza, más sonriente que antes.

-¡Suéltalos, bastardo!-oyó a sus espaldas la voz de Cyberdramon.

El Digimon de Ryo corrió a gran velocidad para salvarlos a todos, pero ScarLeomon, sin moverse un milímetro de su pose, le dio una fuerte patada con su pierna trasera derecha que lo mandó a volar contra la pared, incrustándole de lleno en la misma. Sin dejar de mirar a Ken, el Digimon león tan sólo se regocijaba en su propia excitación mientras apretaba fuertemente la presión en las ataduras de Wormmon, Ryo y JP. Ante el dolor sufrido por sus amigos, Ken cerró fuertemente los ojos. No quería que nadie, ni muchísimo menos aquel malvado ser, le viesen llorando.

-¡Ken, huye!-reconoció la inconfundible voz de Wormmon. Sonaba cansada y suplicante.

-¡Sálvate tú!- dijo después Ryo, que notaba como cada vez se ahogaba más.

-¡Corre…, y llévate al emblema contigo…!- finalizó JP, que sentía como su cabeza le iba a estallar.

-Sí, Ken…, huye. Lo estás deseando…, para luego digas que yo soy el cobarde…-abrió por fin los ojos. ScarLeomon le estaba hablando, muy divertido ante el sufrimiento de todos.-Huye…, como aquella vez que lo hiciste para ocultarte aquí, en el Mundo Digital, ¿fue cuando tu querido hermano murió, no…? ¡Oh, que triste!- y rió ante la desesperación del humano.

No lo pudo evitar. Varias lágrimas descendieron hasta su barbilla, debido al dolor del pasado y ante la impotencia del presente. Aquel Digimon era la maldad pura, y eso que sólo era el primero de los Nueve Señores Oscuros. Sabía dar donde más dolía, de eso no había duda. El miedo seguía apoderándose de Ken, que permanecía congelado.

-¡Haz caso a tus amigos, Ken Ichijouji! Vete de aquí, y salva tu vida, ¿es lo que deseas, no? Qué pena. Si lo haces, tu Emblema acabará por convertirse en el Emblema de la Avaricia y terminará por corromperse, tal y como tú hiciste en el pasado…- rió durante unos instantes.- ¡Pobrecito Ken! Dime, Emperador de los Digimon, ¿qué haría él…? ¿Qué haría Osamu, tu único y muerto hermano, si estuviera en tu pellejo…?

El gozo de ScarLeomon aumentaba a medida que el dolor interior de Ken se incrementaba. Fugazmente, numerosas diapositivas pasaron por la mente del joven de cabello azul: la muerte de su idolatrado hermano mayor, su oscuro pasado como El Emperador de los Digimon, el sacrifico de Wormmon para derrotar a Kimeramon, el dolor generado después de todas las maldades que cometió y…, la redención final al ser aceptado, tarde o temprano, por todos sus actuales amigos. Más y amargas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, pero valientemente dio varios pasos al frente. Ante aquella reacción, ScarLeomon apretó instintivamente los agarres de sus presas.

-Haré exactamente lo que él mismo haría…- susurró Ken en un tono incatalogable.

-Interesante decisión, ¿y qué haría el cadáver? ¿Salir corriendo como una niña asustadiza? ¡Uy, lo olvidaba! Los cadáveres no pueden correr…- comunicó de manera cruel y divertida, intentando herir de nuevo mentalmente a Ken.

-No.-le respondió sumamente tranquilo.-Sacrificarse por ellos.- ante aquellas palabras, ScarLeomon lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión.-Quién tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro…, y yo estoy muy agradecido por tener a mis amigos. He hecho cosas muy malas en el pasado, sí…, tantas que ni yo mismo, "El Niño Prodigio", he podido llegar a contar, ni tampoco sé por qué me han perdonado. A veces no puedo evitar sentirme muy culpable y miserable, pero se me pasa al instante con cada una de sus sonrisas y sus muestras de cariño y respeto.- calló unos instantes para observar mejor a su rival.- Junto con mis padres y mi hermano, tengo muchísimos tesoros, estén o no estén presentes, y son más de los que tú podrías llegar a alcanzar en tu miserable vida con todo tu poder, y les estoy tan agradecido que no me importaría sacrificarme por todos y cada uno de ellos…, de hecho, se lo debo, tanto a ellos como a sus Digimon, pero, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Que a mí no me importa el bien propio, no como a ti…, y por eso mismo yo tendré a alguien siempre a mi lado, pero tú…, acabarás solo y derrotado, tal y como estás ya. Yo soy la Bondad personificada, y tú la Avaricia absoluta, y la Avaricia jamás podrá vencer a la Bondad, ¿Me has escuchado bien? ¡Jamás! ¡Ni mis amigos ni yo moriremos en tus terrenos oscuros! ¡NO, TÚ SERÁS EL QUE MUERA!- le gritó, dejando escapar todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

ScarLeomon tan sólo reía sádicamente. El corazón de Ken se paralizó por completo al ver como las garras del león cegado por la codicia y el poder se hacían más grandes, para apretar así con más fuerza las cabezas de Wormmon y JP. También apretó su mandíbula: Ryo estaba ya casi con el rostro morado debido a la falta de oxígeno, y no podía ni gritar ante la mayor brusquedad con la que ScarLeomon apretaba su mandíbula contra su cuello. Ken no pudo aguantarlo más, y cerró profundamente los ojos, deseando que todo eso acabase, ya fuese de un método o de otro. Oyó un fuerte grito, pero no era ni de Wormmon, Ryo, Cyberdramon o JP. Abrió de nuevo los ojos: tanto Ryo como Wormmon y Junpei se habían liberado de sus prisiones. Frente a ellos, ScarLeomon gritaba de dolor, cegado ante una bella luz de tonalidades fucsias que emanaba de su pecho. El emblema de la Bondad había reaccionado ante el poder de su portador.

* * *

Exhaló una enorme cantidad de humo, procedente de su puro. Aunque se encontraba recostado sobre su enorme moto, se aburría muchísimo. Necesitaba un poco de acción. Un brillo nacido no muy lejos de su posición le captó la atención. Era una luz fucsia muy bella, tanto incluso que le entraron ganas de vomitar. Supo de inmediato que la fuerza de unos de los emblemas se había manifestado, y sosteniendo el puro entre sus labios, sonrió. A su vera, una enorme figura de poco más de dos metros de altura también se percató de tal acontecimiento.

-¿Vamos a su encuentro?- preguntó el alto, emisor de una voz metalizada, grave y llena de maldad.

-Sí. Así tú podrás gozar de una pelea, y yo cumplir con mi deber.- dijo el del puro, también de voz grave, pero también fría.

Sin dejar de inhalar humo, el cabecilla de los dos accionó su moto, que emitió un enorme rugido de despertar. A gran velocidad, el vehículo se movió con total maestría, siendo seguido por el sujeto alto, salvo que este iba volando en lugar de ir sentado.

* * *

ScarLeomon no dejaba de gritar ante el bello haz de luz emanado del Emblema de la Bondad. Todos lo contemplaban sin saber qué hacer, pero Ryo tomó la iniciativa y le arrebató el colgante del cuello.

-¡Ken, cógelo!- le lanzó Ryo el Emblema a su dueño, que lo cogió sin problema.

-¡Malditos entrometidos!- gritó ScarLeomon, cegado y con algunas lágrimas corriendo por su felino rostro. Miró con furia a Ken.- ¡Ésta es la última vez que fastidiáis mis planes! ¡Doble…!- no pudo realizar su ataque Doble Destructor, pues una especie de disparo les alertó a todos.

En efecto, un disparo procedente de alguien desconocido impactó en el suelo, dejándolos a todos de piedra. No era un proyectil típico como los del Mundo Humano, sino más bien uno procedente de una escopeta de plasma. Todos, incluido ScarLeomon, voltearon su cabeza hacia lo alto del risco. Sobre sus cabezas, la figura de lo que a simple vista parecía un humano les encañonaba con una reluciente escopeta de detalles plateados y negros. Iba en una moto de grandes dimensiones, muy similar a la moto de Beelzemon, y vestía de arriba abajo numerosa indumentaria de cuero y negra, la propia de un motorista, compuesto por: cazadora de cuero negra con cuello lanudo blanco, botas negras con pinchos de acero, cinturón negro, pantalones negros, camiseta negra, un pañuelo rojo atado a su brazo derecho y guantes de cuero negro con garras de metal. A grandes rasgos, parecía superar el metro ochenta y casi alcanzar el metro noventa de estatura. No usaba casco, pero su cara estaba básicamente oculta por una especie de máscara-antifaz de estado sólido que cubría la mitad superior de su semblante y terminaba en pico sobre su nariz. A Ryo le recordó muchísimo a Beelzemon, un enemigo, y después aliado, de los Tamers, pero no había duda de que aquel ser era humano. Los únicos rasgos humanos que pudieron ver de él fueron su piel, de labios superiores hasta abajo, pálida como la de un muerto, su barba de varios días, de color castaño como su pelo, engominado hacia atrás y que caía casi como una melena hasta su cuello, y sus ojos, rojizos como la sangre, e igual de fríos que un témpano de hielo. Fumaba tranquilamente un puro, y al calar el humo pudieron percatarse de lo desarrollada que estaba su mandíbula, sobre todo sus colmillos, más propios de un vampiro que de un ser humano. Les picaba muchísimo la curiosidad y ScarLeomon, que pareció olvidarse de su rivalidad con los Niños Elegidos, se atrevió a hablarle.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Largo de mis dominios!- rugió nervioso ScarLeomon.

-¡Tranquilo, gatito! El jefe me envía.- respondió el desconocido. Su voz, fría y grave, no alertó a ScarLeomon, que sonreía triunfante, al contrario que los Niños Elegidos.-Aquí tienes tu ayuda.- dijo él, chasqueando sus dedos.

Ante esa señal, un estridente y terrorífico grito, mucho más que cualquier rugido de ScarLeomon, resonó en todos los rincones de la isla. Algo en el cinturón del motorista empezó a transmitir un brillo negro, y como caído del cielo una figura oscura golpeó fuertemente a ScarLeomon, empotrándolo contra la pared. Ken y los demás no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, ¡el objeto que daba lugar a aquella luz negra era un Digivice! Tenía la misma forma que el de Tai y los Primeros Niños Elegidos, pero era de color negro, ¿significaba eso que aquel personaje era un Niño Elegido…? No tenía pintas de ello, la verdad. Para sorpresa de Ken, aquella no era la única sorpresa. Lo que había agredido a ScarLeomon era otro Digimon, uno que conocía muy bien.

-¡No puede ser, es BlackWarGreymon!- gritó el Niño Elegido, al ver al Digimon cubierto de metal negro totalmente inmóvil.

-Vamos a ver qué dice el Digianalizador…- dijo Ryo, para así leerlo para todos. "_W (Wild)_-_BlackWarGreymon, conocido también como BlackWarGreymon, modo salvaje. Es un Digimon de Tipo Virus y de Nivel Mega. Al igual que BlackWarGreymon es una versión oscura de WarGreymon, ésta lo es del propio BlackWarGreymon. Existen muy pocos W-BlackWarGreymon en el Mundo Digital, por lo que son aún más temidos que la mayoría de Digimon Oscuros. A pesar de tener grandes similitudes con su anterior versión, W-BlackWarGreymon no tiene el mismo estandarte de justicia o sentido de la vida. Lo único que motiva son las batallas, la destrucción, el caos y la muerte, sin importarle qué o quién salga perjudicado. Su ataque, el Tornado Salvaje, es capaz de llegar sin parar hasta el núcleo del Mundo Digital, pudiéndolo destruir en el acto. Se trata de uno de los Digimon Oscuros de Nivel Mega más poderosos que existen."_- leyó Ryo toda aquella jugosa información.

Ryo y compañía deslizaron su mirada ante la inmóvil figura de W-BlackWarGreymon. Realmente daba miedo, portando aquellas afiladas garras conocidas como Matadramons y su mirada vacía y cruel. Ken pudo apreciar algunos rasgos que le diferenciaban de BlackWarGreymon: su melena era almo más larga, casi le llegaba hasta los hombros, y de color rojiza, al igual que sus ojos. Por último, los detalles en amarillo de toda la armadura de BlackWarGreymon eran idénticos en la suya, salvo porque eran de color rojizo también. Un bastante afectado ScarLeomon miró con cara de pocos amigos a W-BlackWarGreymon.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Dijiste que estábamos en el mismo bando!- gritó fuera de sí el Digimon Rey León.

-Corrige esa frase…, dije que tenemos el mismo jefe, pero no que estuviésemos en el mismo equipo.- le informó el motorista, exhalando una considerable cantidad de denso humo. Dirigió su mirada a W-BlackWarGreymon.-Mátalo.- le ordenó fríamente.

El Digimon asintió, y sus ojos brillaron muchísimo más al ver el terror apoderándose de ScarLeomon. Un brillo de sadismo exacerbado inyectó aún más sus ojos en sangre.

-¡Tornado Salvaje!- gritó W-BlackWarGreymon, girando sobre sí mismo y formando un tornado de tonalidades negras y rojizas.

El brutal ataque partió en dos a ScarLeomon, que, gritando de dolor, se había empezado a convertir en datos negros. Esos datos fueron absorbidos a partes iguales por el motorista y su compañero Digimon. Ante la atónita mirada de los Niños Elegidos, la isla empezó a moverse lentamente de su emplazamiento, del mismo modo en el que una máquina gira sus engranajes cuando se acciona la palanca adecuada. El perverso y siniestro humano mostraba los prominentes colmillos de sus mandíbulas.

-Ahora os toca a vosotros: entregadme el Emblema por las buenas, o hacedlo por las malas. Os dejo escoger.- dijo, cruzándose tranquilamente de brazos.

-¿Después de que hayamos presenciado como has asesinado a un aliado tuyo? ¡De eso nada, tú eres mucho peor que él!-gritó Ken, con verdadero odio en su mirada y voz.

-Como gustéis.-masculló el desconocido, encogiéndose de hombros. La moto contra la que recargaba su espalda desapareció en una cortina de humo negra.-No digáis después que no os los advertí.-amenazó.

Por primera vez, en los dominios felinos sopló el viento, uno tan fuerte que por unos segundos los Niños Elegidos tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro. JP abrió los ojos, y aquella imagen le dejó sin respiración: a escasos centímetros de él, los infernales y fríos ojos del motorista se clavaron ante su semblante, acompañados por aquella tétrica y colmilluda sonrisa. Su rodilla impactó salvajemente contra el estómago del Guerrero del Trueno, dolido profundamente tras la contienda, para después otorgarla una bofetada tan fuerte que terminó por desestabilizarle del todo. En un desesperado intento por hacer algo, Ryo intentó darle un puñetazo, pero sólo consiguió sangrar de su labio al notar la pesada bota del motorista contra su cara y dar dos vueltas de campana en el aire. Ken estaba paralizado ante los sucesos acontecidos frente a sus narices. Sus rivales, humano y Digimon, eran obviamente más rápidos y fuertes que ellos, tanto que incluso el motorista llegó a devolverle fácilmente a Beetlemon el ataque eléctrico que le había lanzado, ¿cómo era posible que un humano fuese tan hábil, fuerte y rápido, tanto incluso para enfrentarse a un Digimon y salir inmune de tal encuentro? Bien podría ser que no fuese humano, pero ninguna otra descripción encajaba. El miedo perenne en su cuerpo le impedía moverse al verle avanzar hacia su persona, y más aterrado se sintió al notar la fría y enguantada mano de él sobre su cuello. Las afiladas y frías garras de metal que cubrían las yemas de sus dedos parecían rasgar la piel de Ken, reventarle la nuez. Su respiración era cada vez menor. Sentía que se ahogaba con tal agarre. Un desagradable olor a tabaco, procedente de su mandíbula blanca y afilada, estalló en las fosas nasales de Ken, dándole ganas hasta de vomitar.

-Sería una pena que por tu cabezonería…, tu linda cara de "Niño Prodigio" se viera afectada…- dijo, riendo, a la par que pasaba una de las frías garras de su mano libre por la cara de Ken.-Sientes miedo…, uno de los Nueve Emblemas Corruptos. Puedo oler tu temor…, es más grande a medida que pasan los segundos.

-No…, no te tengo miedo, cabrón…- dijo en tu tono de voz casi apagado, quedando sin aire.-Eres un Niño Elegido…, como nosotros, ¿por qué estás en nuestra contra…?- le preguntó. Ante tal pregunta, su agresor rió.

-Tú eres un Niño Elegido, y no tuviste ningún motivo en especial para convertirte en el Emperador Digimon, pero te daré esa última voluntad si lo deseas: lucho por la propia corrupción de los Emblemas.- confesó el motorista oscuro, mostrando aún más aquellas amenazadoras fauces, propias de un animal.

-¿Con qué finalidad…? Es un poder muy superior al tuyo…, y acabará por destruirte tarde o temprano…- dijo como pudo Ken, más pálido y con menos aire de lo normal.

-¿Tú qué harías con tanto poder en tus manos?- le preguntó divertido, carcajeándose.-Yo soy la manifestación total de todas las esencias corruptas de los Emblemas: Avaricia, Oscuridad, Desesperación, Mentira, Maldad, Ignorancia, Odio, Traición y Miedo. Un chasquido de mis dedos serviría para que os mataseis entre vosotros, o bien para que seáis victimas de todas esa famosas cualidades.

-Si de verdad piensas que podrás con nosotros, ¡me das mucha pena…!- le encaró el joven de cabellos azules.

-No se trata de lo que pienso, joven Ken, sino de lo que sé.- respondió el malvado humano. Posó sus ojos rojizos en el colgante del portador de la Bondad.- ¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa!- exclamó, arrancándole el Emblema del cuello.- ¿Qué te parece, W-BlackWarGreymon? Nuestro primer Emblema por destruir, ¡hoy es nuestro día de suerte!- ante el tono jocoso de su compañero humano, el malvado Digimon manifestó un brillo de júbilo y ansias en su mirada.

-¡Devuélvemelo, hijo de puta!- gritó fuera de sí Ken, con verdadero fuego emanando de sus ojos.

-Está bien. Cógelo, si tienes lo que hay que tener.-le respondió con una mirada seria, tendiéndole el Emblema con el dibujo de la Flor de la Semilla de la Oscuridad.

Las manos de Ken soltaron por fin las del desconocido, y con un temblor muy inusual en él las dirigió hacia tal preciado tesoro. Deseaba sentir de nuevo aquel extraño calor que le abrigaba, aún sin estar en contacto con su piel. Fugazmente, los ojos del motorista brillaron con malicia, y antes de que Ken pudiese coger y no soltar su Emblema lo tiró al suelo, pero lo peor de todo no acabó ahí. El muy cerdo pisó con su pesada bota el objeto, y un fragmentado sonido les indicó a todos que no iba a quedar de una sola pieza. A medida que la planta de su pie se levantaba poco a poco de la superficie, numerosos trozos dorados y fucsias alimentaban el pavimento: el Emblema de la Bondad había sido destruido de la forma más estúpida e impensable posible. Un enorme torrente de luces fucsias se manifestó, transformándose en energía, la energía que el propio Emblema emanaba aun estando destruido, y tanto el humano como su Digimon absorbieron gustosos toda aquella incalculable energía. Los Niños Elegidos, salvo Ken, cayeron de rodillas contra el suelo, totalmente derrotados. El destructor del Emblema seguía apresando el cuello de Ken con su mano diestra, mientras que con la izquierda rebuscaba entre su cazadora. Se colocó un nuevo puro en la boca, lo encendió, y proyectó el humo hacia el rostro de Ken, convirtiéndolo en fumador pasivo. Aquella sonrisa, propia de una persona miserable y sin escrúpulos, fue suficiente para fomentar la derrota interior de Ken.

-¡Ups, que torpe soy! ¡No te preocupes, Kenny! Te compraré uno nuevo.- bromeó maliciosamente, no sin después reventar los tímpanos de Ken con su malvada risa.

Bruscamente, tiró a Ken al suelo, liberándole por fin de la muerte lenta y dolorosa que suponía aquella asfixia. Sus amigos corrieron en su ayuda, o por lo menos lo intentaron. Aquel trozo de tierra empezó a moverse muchísimo más rápido, incluso más que cuando ScarLeomon había sido derrotado. Ninguno de ellos sabía a ciencia cierta que les esperaba ahora, pero la sonora y demoledora carcajada de aquel enigmático personaje captó de nuevo su atención. Por encima de sus cabezas, W-BlackWarGreymon levitaba con su compañero humano aferrado a una de sus piernas con total maestría. Ambos miraban a Ken y compañía por encima del hombro, como si fuese hormigas, y ellos dioses.

-Una última cosa, Niños Elegidos: decidle a vuestros amigos que cada parcela de tierra que pisen me pertenece a mí, El Cazador de Datos, y que no se esfuercen demasiado en proteger el resto de los Emblemas, porque yo mismo los destruiré, tal y como he hecho con el que vosotros pretendíais defender. El Reino de la Oscuridad Eterna está a un paso más cerca de su reinauguración.

Dicho eso, y tras revelar su verdadera identidad, El Cazador de Datos y W-BlackWarGreymon desaparecieron completamente de su ángulo de visión, perdiéndose en algún que otro nubarrón grisáceo. La isla seguía avanzando a cada vez más velocidad, y en cuestión de minutos el movimiento cedió. Como si fuese dos piezas de un puzzle, lo que antaño fue conocido como El Desfiladero Sangriento se anexionó a la Isla File, recuperando todo su colorido, vegetación y vida de nuevo. Ahora, la Isla File era algo más grande en comparación a como la vieron, con la Ciudad del Comienzo como único lugar. Los primeros Niños Elegidos que valientemente lucharon contra ScarLeomon llegaron a dicha ciudad, y los Digimon bebés y varios Elecmon les recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Los hologramas de Gennai y Centarumon aparecieron.

-Veo que ScarLeomon no ha podido con vosotros. Eso supone un Señor Oscuro menos, y un paso menos para derrocar a la Oscuridad.- les felicitó Gennai.

-Sí…, pero no conseguimos salvar el Emblema de la Bondad…- murmuró Ken, apretando fuertemente sus puños en señal de impotencia y rabia acumuladas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Centarumon.

-Un ser humano y un extraño BlackWarGreymon nos atacaron. Destruyeron a ScarLeomon y el Emblema, absorbiendo los datos de cada uno de ellos. Eran extremadamente fuertes, incluso el humano parecía moverse como un Digimon. Nada le afectaba…- narró Ryo el relato, sin encajar la misteriosa aparición de aquellos dos vándalos.

-¿Habláis del…, Cazador de Datos…?- tragó saliva el Digimon mitad humano, mitad caballo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Es una vieja leyenda del Mundo Digital. El Cazador de Datos en un ser, ya sea humano o Digimon, que sólo vive para destruir y conseguir el poder ilimitado de la Oscuridad. Desde el principio de los tiempos de éste mundo, muchos cazadores han sido los que han buscado obtener el poder de los Emblemas, pero ninguno lo había conseguido…, hasta hoy. El primer Pilar ha caído ya.- explicó Gennai.

-El Cazador de Datos es un Niño Elegido. Le hemos visto con un Digivice idéntico al de la primera generación de Niños Elegidos.- dijo JP.

-Que vuestros ojos no vayan más allá de las simples apariencias. Si decís que es humano, bien, lo es, pero no por tener un determinado sexo o un determinado Digimon ya se puede acusar a ninguno de vosotros. El Cazador de Datos puede cambiar tanto su imagen como la de su Digimon a su antojo. Podría ser cualquiera de vosotros, incluso vosotros mismos.-narró Centarumon. Los humanos se miraron con un poco de desconfianza entre ellos.

-Aun así, él sólo ha destruido un Emblema. Todavía quedan ocho, y si todos podemos alcanzar un mayor nivel en la Digievolución de nuestros Digimon podremos derrotarle. Así el resto de Pilares no caerán, y saldremos victoriosos de esta guerra.- intentó Ken animar a todos, y a él mismo.

-No.- se limitó a decir el viejo, meneando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.-Por mucho ahínco que le pongáis a vuestro cometido…, nada podréis hacer ya.

-¿Pero…, por qué no, Gennai-Sama?- preguntó inocentemente Ryo.

-En cuanto el primer dato de poder de cualquier Emblema penetre en el cuerpo del Cazador de Datos…, su poder aumentará tanto que ni el mismísimo Godmon podría detenerle. Es una perfecta máquina de destrucción que no conoce de razones ni de ética: sólo le importa destruir, pisotear a sus enemigos y humillarlos, y no frenará su avance hasta que lo consiga. Si el primer Emblema ha sido destruido ya…, me temo que nada se puede hacer para solventar éste contratiempo. Tan sólo un milagro, tal y como ablandar el frío y oscuro corazón del propio Cazador de Datos, podría salvarnos a todos…, pero eso es imposible del todo. Lo único que nos queda es luchar por la honorable causa a la que servimos…, hasta que todos perezcamos ante su sádica y cruel voluntad.-explicó Gennai, con un hondo pesar arrastrado por su voz. A su vera, el holograma de Centarumon también postró su mirada al suelo, derrotado.

Los Niños Elegidos los imitaron, pero Ken seguía apretando fuertemente sus puños. En cierto grado se sentía muy triste y tremendamente derrotado al ver como el Emblema que lo representaba había sido destruido delante de sus narices, sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo. Por otra parte, se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo por haber fallado a Tai, y porque gracias a su inutilidad el Mundo Digital tenía los días contados. Las palabras hirientes de ScarLeomon no eran nada en comparación a la sensación que invadía cada zona de su alma partida. No se consideraba merecedor del perdón de sus amigos, pero esta vez no le había fallado a Wormmon, a Osamu, o a él mismo…, les había fallado a sus amigos, a aquellos que, por mucho que luchasen, jamás podrían detener el avance de la Oscuridad…, aquella oscuridad que le invadió hará ya muchísimo tiempo atrás.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo V_

**_¡Tachán! (sonido de tambores y trompetas) ¿Qué os ha parecido? He intentado no alargar demasiado el combate, pero tampoco deseaba quedarme corto a la hora de relatar la primera batalla contra el primer Señor Oscuro. Lo que sí os digo de antelación es que algunas batallas contra algunos de los Señores Oscuros quedarán divididas en dos capítulos, pero todo ello tiene un motivo que, por supuesto, no será desvelado hoy. Casi todos los Digimon protagonistas de éste capítulo son reales, y pueden buscar información sobre ellos, si eso les facilita más la tarea de tener una imagen física del Digimon. _**

**_"BlackLeomon" no me pertenece, pero yo decidí bautizarle con ese nombre, ¿alguien se acuerda del capítulo 13 (creo que era ese) de Digimon Adventure, cuando Leomon recibe una sobredosis de las ruedas negras de Devimon y sale una versión gigante y oscura de Leomon? ¡Pues ese es el BlackLeomon que se describe aquí! _**

**_ScarLeomon es invención mía, en tributo al más grande villano de la casa Disney de todos los tiempos..., y mi favorito: Scar, de "El Rey León"! He intentado plasmar lo mejor posible el carácter algo desinteresado, sádico, narcisista, cruel, rastrero e inteligente de Scar, además de su físico en ScarLeomon. _**

**_Por último, WildBlackWarGreymon (descrito como W-BlackWarGreymon o BlackWarGreymon, modo salvaje) también es (o eso creo) invención mía. Ya le describí arriba, pero básicamente es como BlackWarGreymon, salvo que algo más grande, al igual que su melena, y los detalles amarillentos de BlackWarGreymon han sido sustituidos por el color rojo. Normalmente le llamaré W-BlackWarGreymon._**

**_El Cazador de Datos es uno de los villanos principales de esta historia. Para mayor facilidad para todos, plasmad en vuestra cabeza la figura (o buscad una imagen) de Beelzemon, pero sumandole las características humanas mencionadas arriba. Sería como un Beelzemon humano, con esa peculiar "máscara-antifaz", que cubre la mitad de su rostro, incluida._**

**_Y hasta aquí concluye el capítulo de hoy. Lamento de nuevo si les hice esperar más de la cuenta. Para la próxima vez no pasará :D_**

**_¿Quién será ese extraño personaje al que el primer grupo ha tenido que combatir inútilmente? ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos para con el Mundo Digital? (Es obvio quien es, ¿no? Si alguien se ha perdido, que relea el capítulo anterior xD No daré más pistas!)_**

**_¿Les irá mejor al siguiente grupo en "La Cocina del Infierno?_**

**_En el siguiente capítulo se desvelará más cositas como:_**

**_* Nuevas Digievoluciones._**

**_* Nuevo Señor Oscuro._**

**_* Nueva trifulca con El Cazador de Datos. _**

**_A todos mis lectores muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, y también muchas gracias a los que brindan un poco de su tiempo en deleitarme el día con un review..., ¿me dejáis un review? Son gratis, y muy placenteros! Tan sólo os cuesta la voluntad! :D Hasta la próxima actualización, y no os olvidéis de los reviews y sugerencias! Todo aquí, sea persona, animal, extraterreste, review, sugerencia, declaración de amor femenina o amenaza de muerte por ambos sexos, me es indispensable a la hora de motivarme a escribir. El éxito de mi fic será grande, si se me brinda la oportunidad, gracias a vosotros. Sayonara, nos leemos todos! _**


End file.
